Mind Games
by ConstantSnow
Summary: A serial killer known as 15 has an obsession with a young detective Ichigo. 15 wants to play mind games and drive Ichigo over the edge before consuming him completely. Ichigo wants 15 strapped to a table with a needle in his arm. READ WITH CAUTION PLEASE!
1. Blood Stained White Roses

**Warning/Caution:** Be advised that this story will contain; graphic violence, rape, murder, torture and other mature themes and should not be read by young audiences. There will be character death, a lot of swearing, sex (not counting rape), drug use, alcohol use and more. Again this is a **mature** story, not to be taken lightly. It is different from the style of my other fics, so again be careful when you read this. I don't' want to upset anyone.

Chapter One

Blood Stained White Roses

********************************************15**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************15***********************************15******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************15*************************************************

Ichigo hated being under cover, most of all in cases like these, dealing with just plain creeps of the sexual kind. Because of his looks and the fact that he was young but skilled as a police officer he was often put into these cases; he was what the people he was trying to take down were looking for, what better way to catch a freak then with their own addiction?

Ichigo shifted and tugged skin tight long sleeve white shirt under the black vest with fur around the hood and bottom hem then sighed.

"_Don't worry you've got this"_ Came Renji's voice from the ear piece. "_You're a natural,"_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the bar where he was meeting another officer who'd been undercover for a few months, and would help get Ichigo where he needed as safely as could be, and hopefully without as much groping as the last time Ichigo was sent under cover.

Ichigo walked over to a booth in the back and the other undercover looked up at him. "Oh Ichi, it's about time," The man said with a wide grin. "My friends were starting to get nervous,"

"Sorry Grimmjow, had to sneak away, my dad, y'know," Ichigo said smiling before slipping into the booth next to Grimmjow and in front of a really creepy man who was almost drooling at Ichigo. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope it's not going to affect anything," He said leaning back against Grimmjow and crossed his legs.

"Of course not," The man said with a large grin and lust filled eyes.

Ichigo tried not to gag or pull his gun when he felt the man run a hand up his thigh under the table.

"Now now," Grimmjow said grabbing the man's hand from Ichigo's leg. "Before you play, you must pay," Grimmjow said. "You got what I asked for?"

"Out back," The man said putting his hand back on Ichigo's thigh.

Ichigo fought the urge to cringe and instead leaned forward against the table. "How about a drink?" He asked seductively raising an eyebrow. The man smiled, "Come on big guy, please something sweet," Ichigo bit his bottom lip softly.

The man pulled away and got up from the table and walked towards the bar.

"You owe me big time," Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow ear, pretending to place soft kisses on his neck.

"Don't worry, I know," Grimmjow said wrapping an arm around Ichigo's head and pulled Ichigo into a kiss as the man came back to the table. It wasn't the first time Grimmjow and Ichigo had done this, they'd worked a few cases like this in the past, and it wasn't completely unpleasant for either of them, even though the creep staring at them was.

"Oi, what is this? Come on Grimmjow share," The man said. Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo.

"Play nice with my friend while I take care of some business in the back," Grimmjow said making Ichigo move to the other side of the booth next to the man who instantly grabbed Ichigo around the waist. Grimmjow got up slowly and walked towards the back and Ichigo turned his attention to the man currently fondling his inner thigh.

"You're rather slender ain't ya?" The man said sucking on Ichigo's earlobe.

"Grimmjow likes it that way," Ichigo said. "And I do anything to please my lovers," Ichigo shifted and closed his eyes as the man grabbed his groin. He gave a fake moan, and ran his hand up the man's arm and gripped his biceps.

" Good, because for the next few months I'm your lover," The man and ran his tongue down Ichigo's neck and Ichigo shivered. The man laughed and sucked on Ichigo's nape.

"Slow down big boy," Ichigo said. "The night's still young. Besides, I don't even know you're name yet,"

"Yammy," The man said rubbing Ichigo's groin hard and gripped Ichigo's waist with his other hand.

"Well then Yammy," Ichigo said leaning against the large chest. "Let's take things slowly, enjoy the night, after all I am a night animal," Ichigo shifted and ran his tongue lightly over Yammy's cheek.

Yammy grinned and crashed his lips down against Ichigo's who again fought the urge to gag as the large man's bitter tongue moved over his lips and ravaged the inside of his mouth.

"_And I thought the last case you worked was gross,"_ Renji's voice said in Ichigo's ear.

'_I'm so gonna fucking kill you Renji when I get the fucking hell outta here,'_ Ichigo thought and pulled away from Yammy's lips with a faked but extremely believable moan. Ichigo licked his lips slowly.

"You really don't like to waste any time do you?" Ichigo asked reaching for his drink.

"No," Yammy said reaching up Ichigo's shorts and massaged Ichigo's inner thigh. Ichigo let his eyes flutter and close slowly. Ichigo sucked on his lips and rocked his hips forward against Yammy's hand.

"_Grimmjow's on his way back,"_ Renji said.

A few minutes later Grimmjow came back out.

"Whoa there tiger," Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo away from Yammy.

"What's the deal Grimmjow?" Yammy growled.

"No sex on a school night," Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow who wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "I've gotta get my kitten back to bed before midnight," Grimmjow winked and kissed Ichigo's neck.

Yammy eyed Ichigo. "Don't worry, we'll meet again real soon," Ichigo said smiling. Yammy seemed satisfied.

"Fine," Yammy said. "But he's not getting away next time Grimmjow, we have a deal,"

"Of course we did," Grimmjow said. "Thanks for the stuff by the way. See ya around," Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo from the club quickly and down the street.

Ichigo started swearing and wiping his neck and ear off. "Why couldn't I have just stayed in fucking homicide? The freaks don't try to suck your fucking neck off, They don't try to grope you either," He growled and Grimmjow laughed as they got into the back of the large truck parked in the alley a few blocks from the club. Renji, and Rukia the two other officers working the case looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Well there was that one guy..." Renji started but Ichigo glared at him and he stopped with a short loud laugh.

"So we good?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yea, got the whole deal on tape, plus some," Rukia said.

"Good, now can we go?" Ichigo asked pulling the hoodie over his head.

"Oi, Shuuhie, start her up," Renji said hitting the wall that separated the cab of the truck from the back. The engine started up and the truck lurched forward.

"Fuck," Ichigo growled pulling the tape off his chest and handed the wire he'd been wearing to Rukia while Grimmjow handed his to Renji.

"Calm down," Rukia said.

"No," Ichigo muttered.

"It wasn't that bad," Rukia said.

"You weren't the one with a gorilla trying to eat you," Ichigo said and Rukia snorted. "Bitch,"

"It's not my fault you've got natural talent for attracting freaks," Rukia said.

"Don't remind me," Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt back over his head. "I need a shower,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000015**

Ichigo got into the precinct early the next morning, he hadn't done his paper work last night, and wanted to get it done.

"Hey Ichigo, you got a second?" Byakuya leaned out of his office and Ichigo shrugged. "This will only take a second," He said as Ichigo walked into the office and closed the door.

"What can I do for you boss?" Ichigo asked leaning back against the large window that separated Byakuya's office from the rest of the third floor.

"Do you remember the case you worked a few years back with the killer that would carve the number '_fifteen'_ into his victims?" Byakuya asked.

"Yea, he stopped killing like two years ago, why bring it up?" Ichigo asked, and glanced at Byakuya's hand that rested on a file. "Don't tell me the sick fuck's back," Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed the file from under Byakuya's hand. "Shit," Ichigo said flipping through the photos of blood cut up men and women. "How come you didn't tell me sooner? He's already added seven more victims in the past four months?" Byakuya nodded.

"That's not all," Byakuya pulled a piece of paper from his desk draw, it was in a protective covering with a red evidence seal on the top. Ichigo took the letter and began to read the slanted cursive hand writing. "He wants to play," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him. "I've got four other letters that have been left with some of his victims, they are all addressed to you. He must've been watching the news, saw you and that you were the lead on the case,"

"I'm not playing mind games with him," Ichigo said setting the letter and the photos on the table.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said.

"No, I'm not gonna let a case get under my skin, that's how good cops mess up," Ichigo said turning to the door.

Byakuya shifted. "He's been stalking you, he knows things about your life,"

Ichigo looked back at Byakuya who pulled a small orange composition notebook from a box. "This has you're entire life for the past eight months written in it," Byakuya said and Ichigo grabbed the book and opened it.

_January 24th_

_He went to the library today, returned the three books he'd checked out the week before, two of which I had never seen before, so I checked them out. He talked with the librarian about each book, his ability to retain information in such detail must be why he is such an skilled police officer. I've grown so much more fond of him now, his mind is just as appealing as his body to me now. I watched him take the L train to the pier where he sat and talked with a woman for the longest time, she was rather beautiful, but he doesn't lover her, and yet I felt jealous rage within me.... I wanted to kill her, she caused him to smile and to laugh. They had lunch on the pier, she even brought ice cream with. I watched in awe as his tongue moved over the sweet, and for a moment forgot the rage for the woman, but when she placed a kiss on his cheek, it returned with new heat. I will kill her.... so she cannot have him, he is mine, I will prove that to her when she's dead.... So she is next, to be laid in her grave for trying to take what is mine...._

Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. "I know that this is difficult for you Ichigo, but we can send you to a safe house and keep you under protection for a while," Byakuya said.

"No," Ichigo said. "I'm not letting this guy get to me, I'm gonna keep doing my job, screw this nut case," Ichigo tossed the notebook onto the desk.

"Ichigo, you know what this guy is capable of doing, you've seen the work on his victims first hand. And he is stalking you, you can't pretend that this isn't happening," Byakuya said.

"I can handle myself Byakuya," Ichigo said.

"I'm still ordering uniforms to watch your place," Byakuya said.

"I'd rather you didn't," Ichigo said. "This guy is gonna take it as a sign of hostility towards him and possessiveness over me that you have," Ichigo said. "It might make him lash out,"

Byakuya crossed his arms.

"Besides, I've been fine so far on my own haven't I?" Ichigo asked.

"We just got this notebook today along with a body Ichigo," Byakuya said and Ichigo shifted. " Anyone you talk to from now on is a target. So are you,

" I'll be fine," Ichigo said and walked from Byakuya's office and to his desk which was facing Renji's desk and next to Rukia and Grimmjow's desks that were facing the way Ichigo and Renji's were.

"What was that about?" Renji asked leaning back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Nothing, just an old case," Ichigo said.

"The 15 case?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked up at him. "Byakuya asked me not to tell you. Didn't want it messing with your head while you were on your case last night,"

"So you've only known since last night?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, for a few days, " Renji said.

Ichigo leaned forward against his desk. "You should have told me," Ichigo said.

"I wanted to, but as your partner I've gotta look out for your best interest, and you having the 15 case on your mind would've put you at risk," Renji said. "I'm sorry,"

Ichigo rubbed his temples and sighed heavily. "Byakuya told you everything then?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, don't worry, I'll watch my back," Renji said. "and yours," He added.

"Thanks Renji," Ichigo said smiling.

************15***************************************************************************************************************** **

***Third person unknown * 1:15 a.m.**

A strawberry blond woman was running down an alley, she kept looking over her shoulder. Her pale green dress was tattered and wet from the sheer heavy rain that had started falling earlier in the night.

A tall thin man was following her, he didn't seem to mind the fact that she was terrified, if anything he enjoyed his game all the more, a wide smiled spread across his face from ear to ear and his eyes were squinted in his amusement.

The woman frozen almost running into the wall. She spun around and screamed as the man pulled a knife from the sleeve of his white coat and ran it across her throat, her scream became gurgled and and her blood ran down the long slit on her throat.

The man's smile grew even wider as she fell to the ground, he knelt down and turned her onto her back and began to carve her body with long deep cuts, her blood leaked onto the cracked concrete and filled the wet air with it's scent. The man took extra care in carving her beautiful face into pieces, stabbing his blade slowly through her vacant eyes then twisting it, a sickening sound a mix between a suction and a pop echoed of the brick walls . When he was finally satisfied with his work on the now cool corpse he carved the number 15 deeply into her side cracking her ribs with, and set an envelope wrapped in plastic against her large chest and positioned her hand over it so it wouldn't blow away and left.

************************************************15*****

***Nine hours later ***

Byakuya walked down the alley, ducking under the yellow tape that prevented anyone beside police to get to the body and bent down, pulling the sheet off the woman's form with gloved hands and sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that this had been the work of the serial killer known as '15'. Although her face was badly deformed from gashes, he was sure he knew her, a girl from a diner where Ichigo went often, she had had a crush on him for the longest time, and even though she knew of Ichigo's sexual orientation, she still never left him alone.

Byakuya put the back of his right hand to his mouth, it was going to mess with Ichigo's head, knowing that this girl had been murdered because of him, but Byakuya knew Ichigo was the reason for her death, although not directly, but being the object of a serial killer's world caused it.

"She was killed early this morning, M.E. says around 2, her name's Orihime, a waitress at a twenty-four hour diner about twelve blocks down. Her boss said she didn't have any problems and no body followed her out," Byakuya nodded slowly, his thoughts confirmed.

"He wouldn't have gone in the diner. He wouldn't be able to stand being in the same building with her. The only time he'd be able to bring himself close to her is when he killed her," Byakuya said carefully removing the letter held against her chest. " He would've most likely have been sitting at the bus stop or in a parked car," He flipped the letter over and sighed, seeing Ichigo's name written on it.

"I'll have someone sent to inform next of kin," The officer said.

"Yea," Byakuya said and handed the envelope to another officer who put it into an evidence bag.

*************************************************************************************************************************15******

*** Third Person Ichigo ***

Ichigo was staring down at his desk, his head in his hands. Byakuya just told him that Orihime, a waitress Ichigo knew from the diner he went to often had turned up dead this morning, the number 15 carved into her side.

"You gonna be alright?" Rukia asked sitting on the edge of Ichigo's desk.

"Yea," Ichigo said leaning back in his chair. " I didn't even know her that well,"

"You always were nice to her when we went to the diner Ichigo, you liked her," Rukia said.

"Yea, she was really sweet," Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get this guy, it's only a matter of time, they all mess up eventually," Rukia said. "And we'll be ready when he does,"

"That's if we don't mess up first," Ichigo said.

"We won't," Rukia said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Ichigo said running his fingers through his hair.

"We will catch him," Rukia said.

******************************************15*************************************************************************************

Ichigo walked up the stairs to his flat on the second floor of the brick apartment building, a bag of take out in his hand, a copy of the files of the latest '_15_' murders under his arm and his keys in his other. He was drenched from the rain, his hair stuck to his face and his tight clothes to his slender frame. He unlocked the door of his flat and went inside.

"I'm home Kon," Ichigo called, a few minutes later the sound of a purring cat moved near his feet, and he felt the ginger cat brush around his legs. "Hey buddy," Ichigo said stepping past his cat to set the food and files on his couch and went into the connected room to change into a pair of dry boxers and sweat pants. He grabbed a towel and put it over his head as he went back into the other room and sat down turning the lamp on next to the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo stumbled back, falling with a heavy thud on the floor. It had been so dark, he hadn't seen the pile of white roses splattered with blood all over his flat. Ichigo shifted and lifted his hand, there was blood splattered everywhere like someone put it in a spray can and just had at it. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed them, he would've stepped on them, smelt the blood or the flora scent. Had he really been that distracted by the case?

Ichigo scrambled to his feet and grabbed his phone so hard he knocked the base off the wall and dialed the police.

"_ 9-1-1 what's you're emergency?"_

"Someone broke into my apartment," Ichigo said grabbed Kon by his scruff so he didn't get anymore blood on him.

"_What is your address sir?"_

Ichigo gave his address and answered the mandatory questions.

"_Please stay on the line sir, officers are on their way," _

"Yea," Ichigo said shifting Kon in his arms and looked around his flat.

***************************************************15*****************

"I'm fine Byakuya knock it off," Ichigo said rolling his eyes. "I'm not hurt, so just do you damn job, stop worrying about me,"

Byakuya sighed heavily. "Do you believe me now?" He said. "This guy is going to kill you,"

"No, I don't think he is," Ichigo said watching as officers placed each of the blood stained roses into it's own bag, Ichigo had already counter forty dozen. "Where do you even get that many white roses?" Ichigo muttered.

"It couldn't have been easy, or cheap," Byakuya said.

"Well I know that," Ichigo said rolling his eyes again.

"Byakuya, we've got a letter,"

Byakuya went over taking the letter and carefully opened it.

"What does it say?" Ichigo asked, and Byakuya handed it to him.

'_My dearest Ichigo,_

_I've spent many nights in this very room, watching you sleep so soundly and wished that one day I will be able to lay beside you. That day will come soon, please take the gifts I will leave for you until the time comes when I shall be able to embrace you. _

_Yours forever more_

_15'_

Ichigo shivered and folded the letter and closed his eyes. "This doesn't sound like him.....The wording it's like he's trying to lie to me," Ichigo looked up at Byakuya. "This guy isn't a romantic, he'd never wish to lay with me, not like he's saying in this letter. He's trying to tell me something else, but I don't know what it is yet, I need to see the letters and the journal... Get a better image of his head..." Ichigo's voice trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Does it matter Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Look Byakuya, this is how I cope, leave me alone," Ichigo said and Kon pounced into his lap. "Thanks Kon," He muttered scratching under Kon's lap.

"I don't want you staying here," Byakuya said.

"I'll sleep at the precinct," Ichigo said. "Just let me pack some clothes," Ichigo stood slowly, Kon wrapped around his neck.

"Alright," Byakuya said.

Ichigo went into his bedroom, and pulled a few outfits from his dresser and stuffed them into a bag. Kon bit his ear and hissed. "What the hell is with you cat?" He growled. "I'm not going to leave you here don't worry,"

"Come on Ichigo," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked up.

"Alright alright," Ichigo muttered pulling the bag off the top of the dresser and followed Byakuya out and into his car.

****************************15***************************************************************************************************

Ichigo had been put on desk duty, which meant answering phones, which 90% of the calls were pranks or hang ups, and finishing up on any paper work, which Ichigo didn't have, he always finished his paper work, which was unusual for an officer that worked as many cases Ichigo did.

Ichigo was anxious, he knew that by the end of the week that Byakuya would have another '_15' _ body, and again want to move Ichigo under protection, which Ichigo had just finished fighting about an hour ago with Byakuya.

Ichigo leaned back in his seat and lifted the photo of Orihime up and stared at it for. It was a photo her older brother had given to Byakuya, she was smiling and wearing a yellow summer dress. Ichigo's chest grew tight, knowing that he'd been the reason she ended up murdered in a dirty alley. Tears slid down his cheeks which he wiped away quickly with the back of his hand and leaned forward resting his arms on his desk, staring at the crime scene photos that were spread out in no distinct pattern to anyone but Ichigo.

"Hey....."

Ichigo blinked slowly, and listened to the sound of his tears hitting heavily on the photo.

Grimmjow sighed sitting on the edge of Ichigo's desk and put his hand on the back of Ichigo's head, running his fingers through the bright orange locks. "You need a place to stay tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

"... sure,"

"I'm off my shift in an hour, we can grab something before we head to my place," Grimmjow said.

****************************************15****

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist tightly, his back arching off the wall of Grimmjow's bedroom as Grimmjow thrust into him hard. Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders, leaving red marks. Grimmjow sucked hard on Ichigo's nipple, pulling the soft nub with his teeth.

"... HaaanHnn... Nghn... h-harder," Ichigo pleaded closing his eyes tightly.

Grimmjow shifted, bracing himself against the wall and thrust harder making Ichigo scream throwing his head back. Grimmjow growled in pleasure and shifted his arm from Ichigo's waist to the small of his back, digging blunt nails into the smooth pale flesh enough that blood prickled against his fingertips.

They came at the same time, Ichigo's voice loud and wild, Grimmjow's deep and husky, their bodies trembled and Ichigo's body went limp against Grimmjow's. The blue haired man slipped from Ichigo, and his cum dripped down Ichigo's thighs. He looked down at Ichigo's sleeping face.

He'd never get over how stunning it was, they had had sex many times, Ichigo wasn't one to care much about relationship.... he just wanted sex to relieve the stress from his work which was the most important thing in his world. Grimmjow laid Ichigo on his bed and covered him with the sheets.

Grimmjow fixed his pants and rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders. God did he enjoy every time him and Ichigo fucked, it was raw, heated and intense, more over no matter how many different guys Ichigo slept with, he was always virgin tight and addicting, Grimmjow took every chance he could to get inside of him, even if it meant another guilt trip for Grimmjow later, Ichigo was his own personal brand of cocaine, Ichigo was that to a lot of people.

Grimmjow went into his kitchen and opened his fridge pulling out a bottle of beer and twisted off the top. He glanced at the clock on the wall, almost six in the morning, he had to be back at work in a few hours, but it wasn't going to stop him from finishing his beer before he went to catch what little sleep he could.

**************************15*****************************************************************************************************

***Third Person Unknown ***

The silver haired man stood at at a newspaper stand, the collar of his coat up to protect his pale neck from the frigid rain. He flipped through the pages of a magazine without interest, watching a teal haired man through the window of store. The white haired man had been watching the other for several days now in bitter disgust and intense rage, after all this man named Grimmjow had touched what was his and he wasn't going to stand for it.

A shiver ran down the white haired man's spine and his smile grew wider as the object of his desire moved into his view from behind a door in the store. Stunningly beautiful with bright orange locks that framed his face, pale smooth skin, and a slender toned frame, this being was the white haired man's entire world, had been for the past five years, six months, one week and three days. Since the first time that beautiful face was shown to him, the white haired man had fantasized about it, dreamt of it, craved it, wanted to dominate it. The white haired man put the magazine back in it's place and walked away, he had learned of his next kill, and he had gotten to see his angel. He was content... for now.

He walked down the street putting his hands into his pockets and thought of the way he wanted to get rid of the man Grimmjow. He figured he'd most likely have to use more then a knife on him, after all Grimmjow wasn't some weakling like that woman Orihime had been. Gin chuckled to himself as he came to his car that he had parked away from where he had been watching his angel and got into the driver's seat and drove off.

************15*************

His house was large, not near the city. It was quiet and solitary. Perfect in his mind, his own kingdom.

Several large guard dogs barked from behind the fence as their master came closer. They followed him into the house and into the large study the white haired man relaxed. He poured himself a glass of scotch and turned on his stereo, classical music came from the speakers and the man sat down in a large white arm chair and the dogs laid around at his feet. He stared at a vase where a single blood stained white rose sat, the only one he had not given to his angel... at least not yet.

The man's smile grew wider and he rested his chin on the knuckles of his left hand as his elbow rested on the arm rest.

********************************15***********************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 1**

I know I said I wasn't gonna post this yet, but I got bored, this is gonna be way different from my other stories, and will probably up date a lot slower then the others as well. Well I've killed off a character already, and am planning on killing more so be warned. Yes, there was already yaoi in it, I usually don't put that in the first chapter, but this story is gonna be pretty raw and y'know dirty I guess. I kinda mixed Aizen and Gin's personalities a little, I figure what the hell, why not that's a great combination and makes Gin aka 15 all the creepier.

So tell me what ya think, post comments, reviews, complaints whatever.

ConstantSnow


	2. Red Love Letters

**Warning/Caution:** This story contains extremely mature themes, and should be read with caution, if you are of a young mind set, or easily disturbed please do not read. This story will contain: raped, torture, murder, graphic homosexual sex, swearing, alcohol use, drug use and many other themes not of a pleasant nature. Again Please Read With CAUTION

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or it's related characters or themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in now way reflects the views and ideals of the creator of Bleach.

**Chapter Two:** Red Love Letters

**15*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************15****************************************************15*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************15****************************************************

********Two Weeks Later********

Ichigo was flipping though the pages of the orange composition notebook, jotting down notes on a napkin as he sat in a diner. He had bags under his eyes, having not gotten any sleep in the last few nights. The files of the '_Fifteen' _ murder lined up, in the strange pattern that they had been on his desk at the precinct earlier in the day. A waiter came over, and poured more coffee into his mug. He looked up and muttered 'thanks' and picked up the sugar and poured a healthy portion into the coffee, his lips moved as he read the detailed notes that '_Fifteen' _ had taken on his life in the month of January. Small symbols written in the margins and the slanted curved elegant handwriting was setting of alarms in his mind and he set the notebook down and leaned forward and pulled another napkin from the holder and scribbled '_Multiple Personalities?'_ On it in his sloppy jagged writing.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" A smug deep voice asked and Ichigo looked up.

"You just get off duty?" He asked as Renji slid into the other side of the booth.

"Yea," Renji said. "Why the hell aren't you at your hotel?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ichigo said. "The people in the room next to mine had kids or something, they were jumping all over the place," Ichigo looked back at the notebook.

"You're doing it again," Renji said.

"Doin' what?" Ichigo said, his attention on Renji fading quickly.

"Doing that creepy thing you do," Renji said.

"I don't do anything creepy," Ichigo said flipping the page. "That's weird," He set the notebook flat and Renji looked at it.

"What? It just looks like writing on a page to me," Renji said.

"He wrote in pencil first on this page," Ichigo shifted, leaning down so his eyes were level with the page. "... What the hell does it say.... This doesn't make any fucking sense. This guy is confident and fucking cocky as shit, he wouldn't write in pencil then erase it.... he doesn't need to, he knows what he's saying, and how he wants to say it," Ichigo sat up and Renji shook his head, waving at the waiter to bring him a cup of coffee as well.

"See, that's the weird thing," Renji said. "I swear you're like two points away from being legally insane,"

"People say that great intellect is on a very fine line above insanity," Ichigo said picking up his coffee slowly and blew on it.

"Well with you, there is not line," Renji said leaning back.

"I guess that's why I'm a good cop then, you've gotta be crazy to do this job, as well as smart," Ichigo said.

"You need to get some sleep," Renji said.

"Why? This guy's gonna kill someone again," Ichigo said.

"Someone is always gonna kill someone Ichigo," Renji said. "You're not a cop to stop people from killing, you're a cop to catch the people after they've already fucked something up. We can't save everyone,"

"He could try and kill you," Ichigo said looking at Renji.

"I'll put a bullet between his fucking eyes," Renji said.

"Not everything can be fixed with a bullet Renji," Ichigo muttered looking back down at the notebook.

"You'd be surprised," Renji said. "Come on, I'll come back to your hotel, we'll watch a movie or something, don't obsesses over this guy," Renji said.

"No... I'm gonna stay here," Ichigo said and Renji sighed. " You should go home, I'll see you in the morning," Ichigo turned another page.

Renji watched for a few minutes, finishing his coffee slowly. Ichigo had always been a bit strange, Renji noticed as soon as he first saw Ichigo at the police academy. Ichigo always seemed to know everything about everything, he had almost a need to know about killers, to get inside their heads and pry and probe until he was satisfied. Not that it was all bad, Ichigo had put a lot of killers behind bars in the nine years he'd been working in homicide. Ichigo was just one of those people who is so smart, it makes you wince, he was also a bit anti-social at times, often saying things that he had observed about people without thinking.

"Alright then Ichigo," Renji said and stood. "I'll see you in the morning," Renji paid for his coffee and left.

Ichigo glanced up as he watched the red head get into his Jeep, then returned to his reading, scribbling a few notes again on the napkin. then shuffled through the files, muttering to himself again.

*******************15********************

Ichigo walked into the precinct at 8 on the dot and pulled his coat off slowly, and hung it on the back of his chair. He noticed a pile of mail on his desk and began shuffling without interest through them, until he got to one that was red. He sat down slowly, putting the rest of his mail on the side of his desk and opened the letter slowly, he shifted the red paper out slowly and broke the wax seal with his fingers.

_Dearest Ichigo_

_I've left another gift for you to find, please do not wait to find it, I know you will be rather pleased with what it is. _

_I know you've been wanting it for a while now._

_I've seen you gazing at it when you past the store every day. It's with the body of a man I have killed for you._

_Do not fear, your life is in no danger, I have no intentions on harming you._

_Forever yours_

_Fifteen_

"Shit," Ichigo said and looked up. "BYAKUYA!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yea?!" Byakuya leaned out of his office with an annoyed confused look.

Ichigo held up the letter as Byakuya walked over. "I have a feeling it's the guy Yammy from the case a few weeks ago," Ichigo muttered.

"Fuck," Byakuya said. "Why did you even open it? It's gonna be hard to find any trace on it or anything now,"

"He's not stupid enough to leave anything to find unless he wants us to find it," Ichigo said standing again. "You'll probably find the body near the club, that's where Fifteen saw me with him, that's where he'll leave the body,"

"He didn't do that with Orihime," Byakuya said and Ichigo flinched at her name walking towards a box full of files.

"Yammy will be different," Ichigo said. "Just send a uniform that way,"

"Oi! Byakuya!" Grimmjow rushed over. "They just found Yammy's body in a dumpster behind the club," He said, his voice slightly annoyed.

"I told you," Ichigo said. "Grimmjow, watch you back alright,"

"Yea, no problem Ichigo," Grimmjow said. "Come on, I'm joining this case,"

"Alright," Byakuya said. "Ichigo stay here,"

"Yea," Ichigo said opening the box. "I'm gonna go over the old murders,"

"There's nothing left for you to find," Byakuya said.

"I know," Ichigo said. "I'm still gonna look,"

Byakuya sighed and shook his head, knowing Ichigo was impossible to argue with and followed Grimmjow from the building.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, pulling his knees to his chest and flipped open the first file and began to go over it.

*****************************************************************************************************************15**************

********Third Person: Fifteen********

Fifteen looked carefully down at the diamond necklace behind the glass of a counter. It was perfect, not to flashy. The diamond was carved into the shape of a tear drop and was nested in thin silver that curved around it and connected to the thin silver chain.

"It's a very beautiful piece," Fifteen said looking at the woman behind the counter.

"It'll make someone very happy," She said smiling. "Would you like to see it up close?" She asked.

"Sure," Fifteen said and she took her keys from her pocket and unlocked the counter and pulled the necklace still laying on the red velvet pillow and set it on the counter. Fifteen leaned down and examined it closely. "It'll be perfect,"

"Shall I put it in a box sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Fifteen said standing straight.

"Very well sir, it'll only take a moment," She said taking the necklace into the back of the store. Fifteen's smile grew wider and he put his hands into his jacket pockets watching as a few police cars drove past with their lights on and sirens. "Here you go sir," The woman came back and Fifteen looked at her and took the box from her. "Thank you very much for your business sir,"

Fifteen nodded his head. "Thank you," He said slipping the black velvet box into his pocket and walked from the store and to his car and got in.

*********15**********************

Fifteen sat in his study, at his desk with the black velvet box open in front of him. The diamond necklace was laid carefully on a square of silk on the corner. He was taking out the black lining of the box, replacing it with red satin. His hands moved delicately, as he worked. The large dogs lay around him quietly as music whispered softly though the halls.

Fifteen finally finished and satisfied laid the diamond necklace back in the box and closed it and wrapped a red ribbon around it. He stood slowly picking the box and a red letter from his desk and grabbed his coat.

"I'll be back in a little while boys," Fifteen said to the dogs and walked from the large house to the driveway where his car sat. He got into it and started the engine which roared with life.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

Ichigo opened the door of the conference room slowly and leaned back against it as Byakuya stood at the head of the room, talking to the officers that were being assigned to the Fifteen case.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rukia muttered looking up at Ichigo.

"I'm allowed to listen right?" He asked moving next to her and squatting down next to her on the floor.

"You're not supposed to," Rukia hissed. "Byakuya removed you from the case for your own safety,"

"I'm not in any danger," Ichigo whispered. "Fifteen said so,"

"You're gonna believe the word of a serial killer?" Rukia asked.

"He's insane Rukia, but he's not gonna kill the meaning of his life," Ichigo muttered and frowned at his own words.

"But still," Rukia said.

"Do you have something to add Rukia?" Byakuya asked and she sighed.

"No I'm sorry," Rukia said.

"Ichigo get the fuck out of here," Byakuya growled and Ichigo stood.

"But this used to be my case, I know more about Fifteen then anyone else, I think I sh-"

"Out," Byakuya said.

"But I-"

"Now," Byakuya said.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say more.

"I mean it Ichigo. Get the fuck out of here and back to your desk," Byakuya said.

Ichigo left, slamming the door hard and sat heavily in his chair.

"Don't worry so much," Grimmjow said. "He's gonna keep you informed, and he'll ask for your input, you know that," Grimmjow said.

" Still," Ichigo said.

"Find a hobby," Grimmjow said. "See, like me," Grimmjow held up a hand held video game. "It helps past the time when you're on desk duty," Grimmjow sighed and leaned back, putting his feet on his desk.

"Those turn your brain to mush," Ichigo said.

"How about a crossword then," Grimmjow said. "Fuck," He muttered at the small screen.

"To easy,"

"You're to smart for your own good," Grimmjow said. " You should be simple minded and relaxed like me," he grinned and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"So you got put on desk to," Ichigo leaned back.

"Yup, after they got Yammy's body, Byakuya figured that Fifteen would probably come after me next. After all it's no secret we get hot and heavy a lot. And Fifteen killed someone you're not even sexually interested in because he got jealous, so it's a surprise he didn't already try to carve me up like a Thanksgiving turkey," Grimmjow said.

"Don't say that," Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow looked at him.

" Don't worry Ichigo, I'm gonna be fine," Grimmjow grinned. "I'm not a pussy,"

Ichigo didn't reply, just sank lower in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

***********************************************15**************************

"I've got a delivery for Detective Kurosaki Ichigo,"

Ichigo looked up at the guy standing at the front of the room. "Over here," He said.

The man walked over and put a box on his desk. "Sign here," The man held out a clipboard and Ichigo scribbled his name across the line. Ichigo waited until the man left before standing and opening the box.

Ichigo stepped back from it, knocking over his chair and Grimmjow looked up. "What is it?" Grimmjow asked standing slowly

"Just rose petals," Ichigo muttered, he crossed his arms and pressed his hands against his sides so they'd stop shaking.

Grimmjow pulled a pair of latex gloves on and reached into the box and felt around. "There's more," Grimmjow said pulling his arm from the box, spilling red rose petals on the floor and over Ichigo's desk and held up a black velvet box with a red ribbon, and a red letter with Ichigo's name written on it. Grimmjow set them on the desk and stepped to Ichigo. "Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hands on Ichigo's arms.

"Yea," Ichigo said. "It's not like there was a body in there or anything,"

"It would probably not creep you out as much if it had been a body," Grimmjow said rubbing Ichigo's arms. "Don't touch anything I'm gonna go get Byakuya from up stairs," Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into Rukia's chair. "Just sit there, don't move,"

"Yea," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow pulled off the gloves and left.

Ichigo stared at the black velvet box, he wanted to open it and at the same time he didn't. Ichigo rubbed his face quickly before crossing his arms again.

****************15*******

"Did you find anything?" Ichigo asked when Byakuya came back three hours later.

"Of course not," Byakuya growled. "You're shaking, are you sure you don't just want some time off?"

"Of course I don't want time off!" Ichigo snapped.

"Just go to the hotel, we moved you again, Renji and Grimmjow are gonna be watching you for the night. Get some fucking sleep and I don't want to see you tomorrow or I'm gonna put my foot in your ass,"

Ichigo stood slowly, looking at Renji and Grimmjow who were waiting by the door for him. "Alright," Ichigo said pulling his coat on slowly and followed then to the car. Grimmjow drove, Renji sat in the passenger seat, and Ichigo sat in the back, staring out the window.

"You gonna be alright?" Renji asked.

No answer.

"What are you thinking about?" Renji asked.

Again no answer.

Renji sighed and glanced at Grimmjow who just shook his head.

"My mother was killed by a serial killer she was trying to catch," Ichigo muttered and Renji looked over his shoulder at him. Ichigo had his forehead pressed against the window. "He's the only one I don't know anything about. I'm not allowed access to the case files because of personal interest," Ichigo closed his eyes and swallowed hard. " I don't want to die the same fucking way as my mother. I worked my fucking ass off, I've been careful... but it's like a fucking curse,"

"You're not gonna die," Grimmjow said.

******15******************************************

Ichigo laid back on the hotel bed, his arms over his head and closed his eyes as Renji ran his tongue down his chest. Renji thrust slowly into Ichigo who arched his back and moaned. Renji gripped Ichigo's hips hard and thrust hard making Ichigo see stars.

".... UhhhHnnn.... Renji, d-deeper," Ichigo said.

"I'll tear you in half," Renji said huskily.

"I-I.... FhhhNnn.... d-don't care,"

Renji shifted and pulled Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and thrust into Ichigo who cried out, rocking his hips back against Renji's thrust.

"... Ahh! Y-yes!... M-ahhhNnnn-ore," Ichigo gripped the pillow as Renji thrust deep, hard and slow into him hammering the bundle of nerves buried inside of him with each thrust.

Renji groaned in pleasure and pressed his lips against Ichigo's their tongue hitting against each others between their parted lips.

"... C-close.... R-Renji," Ichigo arched his back again and Renji growled thrust harder and faster into Ichigo now. Renji tugged on Ichigo's weeping cock hard and Ichigo moaned and writhed against the touch and thrusting.

"Me.. to," Renji panted.

Ichigo cried out and came, splashing the white hot liquid against his chest and neck. Renji growled as Ichigo's quivered hard around his cock as he filled Ichigo with his own release. He pulled out and let Ichigo's legs go and leaned over Ichigo who was shaking, with tears of pleasured pain running down his cheeks and his mouth open as he panted for breath. Renji watched Ichigo slowly come down from orgasm and drift into sleep. Renji got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Renji got in, letting the cool water run over his shoulders as he hung his head.

***********15**************************************************

Ichigo grimaced and opened his right eye, looking at the clock on the table next to the hotel bed. Almost noon, it'd probably been the most time he'd ever spent in bed.

Ichigo sat up and leaned over, grabbing his boxers off the floor and slipped them on as he stood. He walked into the other part of the hotel room where Renji and Grimmjow were sitting at the table playing a card game.

"Wanna play?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not really," Ichigo said scratching his head. " Did you get anything to eat?" He asked.

"Yea, on the counter," Renji said.

Ichigo looked, sure enough food. He walked over and opened the box and picked up the plastic fork and started eating. "Who's coming to relieve you?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia and the new guy," Renji said.

"When?" Ichigo asked.

"A few hours," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo chewed his food slowly and looked around the hotel room which was more like a small apartment and sighed heavily as he swallowed.

"What is it?" Renji asked and Ichigo looked at him.

"Nothing," Ichigo said. "Just thinking,"

"About what?" Grimmjow asked turning and putting his arm over the back of the chair.

"What was in that box, and what the love letter said. I want to know," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure Rukia will tell you if you ask," Renji said.

"I suppose," Ichigo said.

"I'm gonna tell you know, don't fuck the new kid," Grimmjow said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Don't want to fuck his brains out, you know how you can be,"

"Good?" Ichigo asked.

"And that other part," Grimmjow said.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked taking another large fork full of food and shoved it into his mouth.

"Cold," Renji said. " The new guy's a bleeding heart, he'll want a relationship, and you don't have relationships. You just have sex,"

"You've never complained," Ichigo said.

"True," Grimmjow said.

"The new kids different," Renji said.

"I won't touch him," Ichigo said.

"Good, because that'll be hard to explain why he wants a transfer after he just got here," Grimmjow said.

***************15****************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Two**

Well looky here, I made Ichigo a man whore. Yay me! I would do a happy dance, but I don't have a fucking happy dance, so you'll just have to do one instead. As for where the hell was Grimmjow while Renji fucked Ichigo? Well that's simple he was laying on the couch enjoying the sounds of course, where else would he be?

I kinda wanted to make Ichigo like L from Death Note, hopefully you'll see that, because I really thought it was kinda funny but interesting at the same time, and besides it's the style of the story.

So here is the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.

ConstantSnow


	3. We'll Meet Soon

**Warning/Caution:** This story is for mature audiences only, it contains the following graphic material; rape, torture, graphic sex, alcohol use, drug use, swearing, and many other extremely mature themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's related characters and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the views or ideals of the creators.

**Chapter Three: ** We'll meet soon

***************************************15****************************************************************************************

******** Third Person Ichigo********

Ichigo remained silent staring at the wall as he listened to Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow and the new talking in the hotel hallway. They were discussing the case, which Ichigo wasn't supposed to get any information on, but he waited patiently, Rukia always told him, he just had to ask her.

The door opened and Ichigo turned a face filled with a bored expression towards it. Rukia smiled standing in front of a rather large man that had a rather boyish yet handsome face. Ichigo sat straighter, and looked the male over with interest.

"Ichigo, this is Chad," Rukia said.

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo said.

"Same," Chad said nodding his head slightly. Ichigo couldn't help but grin as he leaned forward and resting his arms on his crossed legs.

"So Rukia," Ichigo said.

"It was a diamond necklace," Rukia said and Ichigo's eyebrows twitched, but his eyes gave no emotion. " The letter just said that he loved you and that he is going to kill someone again," She looked at Ichigo.

"I'm not surprised about what the letter said, but the necklace, that's rather.... interesting," Ichigo muttered putting his chin on one of his hands.

"What are you thinking?" Rukia asked.

"Kuchiki, we aren't supposed to discuss the case," Chad said and Ichigo looked at him.

"It's not a big deal, it's just Ichigo," Rukia said. "I'm ordering dinner, what do you want Ichigo?"

"Anything is fine," Ichigo said standing slowly and sighed. "I'm going to take a shower," He said walking towards the bathroom.

"Alright," Rukia said. "We can talk when the food gets here,"

"Yup," Ichigo said and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rukia looked at Chad. "Down boy," She said. "You don't wanna go there,"

"Excuse me?" Chad blushed.

"Ichigo doesn't do relationships," Rukia said. "He just does cock," Chad looked at her. "I'm saving you the trouble kid, I know Ichigo is attractive and all that jazz, but he doesn't form relationships like normal people,"

"I don't understand what you mean," Chad said.

" You'll find out sooner or later, but I'm just trying to tell you, that if you're the kind of guy that likes long term loving relationships, you are way off base," Rukia said. "Ichigo's a walking one night stand," Rukia said.

"...."

************15***********************************************************

Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping down his body and walked to where Rukia was setting food out on the counter.

"Where'd Chad go?" Ichigo asked.

"I told him to get ice," Rukia said. "I knew you'd come out of the bathroom just to mess with his head,"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I wasn't going to come mess with you?" Ichigo asked.

"I may be boyish Ichigo, but I still don't have a cock," Rukia said. "I know you only like them if they dangle,"

"Not true," Ichigo said.

Rukia sighed. "Go put some clothes on you whore," She said and Ichigo chuckled standing straight and walked towards the separate room, the door opened and Chad walked back in.

Ichigo stopped walking and smiled at him, seeing the light blush that spread across Chad's dark colored cheeks. Ichigo reached for the towel around his waist and Rukia even blushed then.

"Clothes!" Rukia snapped and Ichigo looked at her, then went into the bedroom and closed the door. "Snap out of it Chad," She said, warning in her voice. Chad walked over and set the ice bucket down.

"He did that on purpose didn't he?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo '_**likes**_' sex," Rukia said. "He doesn't try to hide it either. He wants something and he takes it, it's just how he is,"

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo's satyriasic," Rukia said.

"What?" Chad asked

"A male nymphomaniac," Rukia said, Chad's eyes grew wide.

"And he's a cop?" Chad asked.

"Ichigo doesn't let the fact that he _**needs**_ sex, mess with his judgement," Rukia said. "He controls it for the most part, but he's still just human after all, not perfect," She looked up when the door opened and Ichigo came out wearing a pair of baggy basketball shorts, and his boxers, but no shirt.

"Oh," Chad muttered looking away from Ichigo, suddenly finding the chinese food he was eating extremely interesting.

Rukia shook her head and handed Ichigo the box and a set of chopsticks. "Here you go, your favorite,"

"Thanks," Ichigo said pulling himself onto the counter next to Chad and took the box from Rukia. "So, new kid tell me about yourself," Ichigo said and Chad looked up at him.

"What do you wanna know?" Chad asked.

"I dunno, where ya from, how old are you? That kinda thing," Ichigo said.

"Mexico, and I'm twenty-six," Chad said.

"Mexico, sounds nice.... you're older then me by two years too," Ichigo said. "You don't really look much older then I do though,"

"You look like you're still in high school," Rukia said and Ichigo looked at her. "You do,"

"Where are you from?" Chad asked.

"I was born in Japan, but grew up here in this fine city of shit," Ichigo said.

"Were your parents Japanese?" Chad asked.

"My dad is, my mom was English," Ichigo said. "That's where the hair color comes from," he looked up and tugged on his still damp hair. "Her side of the fucking gene pool,"

"Do you not like your mother?" Chad asked.

"I loved my mother," Ichigo said. "I just don't like her side of the family,"

"You mean you love her," Chad said and Ichigo looked at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You said you 'loved' her, but it's you 'love' her," Chad said.

"No, she died when I was almost thirteen," Ichigo said rubbing his chin. "So no, I wasn't wrong,"

"Anyways," Rukia said. "Chad transfered from Detroit,"

"Sounds fun, why'd you move?" Ichigo asked.

"No reason," Chad said.

"Sounds like a reason to me," Ichigo said.

"I just wanted a change of pace from Narcotics," Chad said and Ichigo looked down at him.

"Was that so hard?" Ichigo asked leaning down. Chad blushed and looked away.

**************************15********

Ichigo was squirming on the bed, panting hard and gritting his teeth. He wanted sex, he needed it now, he wanted to be fucked hard and rough. '_Calm down... calm down,'_ he ran his hands hard down his thighs and exhaled shuddered breath and closed his eyes. '_Calm down.... clam down....'_ Ichigo covered his mouth and moaned pushing his head back into the pillow. His cock was twitching and already dripping with pre-cum, starting to pulse painful. '_Just one night.... calm down,'_ Ichigo arched his back off the bed.

"Ichigo, you alright?" Rukia said from the other side of the door.

"Y-Yea," Ichigo said.

"Need me to do anything?" Rukia asked.

"N-no," Ichigo turned onto his side and slipped a hand into his shorts and bit the sheets as he stroked his weeping cock, he ran his other hand over his chest, digging his nails lightly into his skin. "...mphm.." Ichigo bit down harder on the sheets and stroked himself faster, he stuck a four fingers in his mouth and sucked on them messily before sliding them into the back of his shorts and sliding two of them into himself. Ichigo moaned again and buried his face in the bed.

******15*************************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person : Fifteen********

Fifteen watched Grimmjow step out of his apartment and over to the dumpster and toss in a bag of garbage. He grinned and walked towards Grimmjow silently, pulling the black cloth from beneath his coat, he wrapped an arm around Grimmjow's neck, the other around his head, putting the chloroform soaked cloth over Grimmjow's nose and mouth.

Like Fifteen had expected Grimmjow was strong, and he struggled to keep his hold on the well built police officer, but the jealousy and rage Fifteen had for the man was more then enough and soon, Grimmjow's struggling stopped and he fell limp against Fifteen's hold. Fifteen's grin widened showing perfect white straight teeth and he took Grimmjow's limp body by his arm and started dragging him towards the trunk of his car, humming happily with himself.

With a 'hmph' Fifteen lifted Grimmjow's form and dumped him haphazardly into the trunk then slammed the lid.

******************************15***

"Rise 'n shine Mr. Police Officer," Fifteen said bending down next to Grimmjow who was starting to stir. "Come on now," Fifteen said poking Grimmjow in the forehead.

Grimmjow jerked his head away and his dazed blue eyes shot opened, and he looked up at Fifteen, who smiled. "Who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"I thin' ya already know tha'," Fifteen chuckled.

"Fifteen," Grimmjow said trying to sit up, but heavy chains held him to the floor. "What the fuck is this?"

"There calle' restain's," Fifteen chuckled tapping the chains on Grimmjow's arms. "Don' wan' ya ta bust m' face, I've a date comin' up soon ya know," His smile widened.

"If you touch Ichigo I'm going to kill you," Grimmjow growled.

"Now... How ya gonna do tha' if yer dead?" Fifteen held a knife between his forefinger and thumb, letting it swing back and forth like a pendulum in front of Grimmjow's face. "Tha's righ' I saw wha' ya did with m' angel, 'n I'm not happy," Fifteen's grin vanished.

"He doesn't belong to you," Grimmjow said. "And he'll never want to be with you,"

"Ya' wrong," Fifteen growled and stabbed the knife through Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow bit down hard on his lip and screwed his eyes shut tightly, letting his breath out in rough pants.

"Oh, ya not gonna scream? Well I'll have to change that," Fifteen said standing slowly. "Ya know Grimmjow, I li' it when they scream," Fifteen pulled the knife from Grimmjow's hand and Grimmjow bit down harder on his lip drawing blood and looked up at Fifteen.

"Ichigo was right about you," Grimmjow said.

" Wha's tha' ?" Fifteen asked.

"You're insane," Grimmjow said. " You're screwed in the head, whack job," Grimmjow spit on Fifteen's face and the man stabbed the blade into Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide, but he didn't scream.

" I don't take kindly to having filth on my flesh," Fifteen said, the tone of his voice and style of speech changed drastically with those words and Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. " Gin may be tolerant of treatment such as this, but I will not stand for it,"

"What?" Grimmjow asked.

" You mean Ichigo hasn't figured it out already? Or has he just not told someone of such low intellect," Fifteen said standing slowly.

"I-I..." Grimmjow's vision was going dull, the wound wasn't fatal but it was still making him weak.

"There are two minds in this body," Fifteen said.

Grimmjow looked at Fifteen before his eyes closed and his body went limp.

'_Ya didn' hafta do tha','_

"Shut up," Fifteen said.

'_I was enjoyin' myself,'_

"You're always enjoying yourself Gin," Fifteen said.

'_Ya, maybe ya should join me,'_ Gin chuckled.

" No, I don't have time to waste with your games," Fifteen said.

'_ Bu' ya li' yer games to,'_ Gin said.

"Mine are more productive then yours," Fifteen said. "Besides, my games get us closer to Ichigo,"

'_Mine do to,'_ Gin said.

"Not nearly as quickly," Fifteen's eyes narrowed and he looked down at Grimmjow and rolled him over with his right foot.

'_ I wanna carve 'im up,'_ Gin said.

"You got to kill that gorilla Yammy," Fifteen said. "This one is mine,"

'_But ya got tha' woman, 'n tha' man before 'er,' _Gin said

"You didn't want to kill the girl," Fifteen said.

_'I don' li' women,'_ Gin said. '_They're annoyin''_

"You'll get the next one," Fifteen said. "That red headed baboon with the tattoos,"

'_Alrigh' alrigh','_ Gin said and hummed with satisfaction as Fifteen picked up a pair of serrated sheers. '_I li' the way ya think,'_

"So do I Gin, so do I," Fifteen said eyeing the stainless steel. "Now which to clip first, a finger... a toe.... something a little larger perhaps,"

'_Save tha' fer when 'e wakes up, 'ore fun tha' way,'_ Gin said.

Fifteen smiled subtly, no where as large as Gin's smirk. "I suppose," He said.

****************15***************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person : Ichigo**** ****

"What do you mean Grimmjow's missing!" Ichigo screamed at Byakuya. "You told me you were having him watched!"

"He said he was fine on his own," Byakuya said.

"You knew that crazy fucker was gonna go after him!" Ichigo screamed. "You should've had people watching Grimmjow not me!"

"Calm down," Byakuya said.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled. "I tried to tell you how to fucking handle this Byakuya, but you wouldn't listen to me, now you've got Grimmjow's blood on your hands too!"

"ENOUGH!" Byakuya snapped. "Grimmjow wasn't just one of my detectives Ichigo, he was my friend as well," Byakuya said. "I know that his is hard for you, I understand that,"

"How can you!?" Ichigo snapped. "This fucker is after me! If he had just taken me, Grimmjow wouldn't be gone,"

"So are you saying I should've traded your life for Grimmjow's?" Byakuya asked.

"Fifteen wouldn't have killed me! He won't, but he won't think twice about killing Grimmjow," Ichigo said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but you're more valuable," Byakuya said and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"D-do you hear what the fuck you're saying?" Ichigo asked. "My life is no more valuable then any other police officer in this precinct!" Ichigo snapped.

"People with your talent don't come around very often Ichigo," Byakuya said. " I need you alive, here, not dead in some creep's basement,"

"Fifteen won't kill me!" Ichigo yelled. "He's gonna go after Renji next, you'd better fucking watch out for Renji, or I'll put a fucking bullet between your eyes," Ichigo said and left, slamming the door hard enough to crack the glass.

"Ichigo," Rukia said quietly.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo snapped.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"To see if maybe I can save Grimmjow's life," Ichigo said.

*****15*******************************************

"Here you go Detective. Just sign on the line,"

Ichigo did and took the silver and diamond necklace that was in a clear from the officer. "Thanks," He said and left walking down the street and tore the evidence tape from the bag and pulled the necklace from the bag and put it around his neck. It felt extremely heavy, but Ichigo knew it was just mental.

Ichigo walked towards the park, he knew he was being followed, he knew Fifteen would follow him. Ichigo was praying that Fifteen would follow him away from the people, towards the bridge. Ichigo stopped under the bridge and wrapped his arms around himself, he'd left his coat at the precinct and now he was regretting, it was very windy. Ichigo hung his head and closed his eyes tightly.

'_ Come on damn it.... I know you're watching me.... I know you're there.....'_ Ichigo thought.

"Excuse me,"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at the small girl who was standing in front of him, she had a large coat tucked against her chest.

"A man asked me to give you these things, and said that he was sorry but your meeting has to wait," She held up the coat and Ichigo slowly took it. "There's this too," She held up a slip of paper and a pocket square. Ichigo took them.

"You should go home," Ichigo muttered. The girl nodded and left.

Ichigo looked around, then slipped his arms into the coat and pulled it tightly around himself, then looked at the note.

'_I know what it is you're trying to do, although I find it rather sweet, I'm afraid that it's not going to save him, he needs to be punished for taking what's mine. Dry your tears, we will meet soon,' Fifteen_

Ichigo closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks and he sank to his knees and sobbed covering his mouth.

****************************************************************************************15************************

Ichigo sat on the floor of his apartment under the window, his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his shins. The silver diamond necklace hung around his slender neck, Fifteen's coat draped over his shoulders, and the satin red square of cloth gripped tightly in his.

Tears slid down his cheeks and he didn't bother to wipe them away. '_ I'm s-sorry Grimmjow..... I thought that I could... I'm so sorry....' _ Ichigo put his head on his knees and inhaled slowly. '_... it's because I'm like this t-that this happened..... If only I wasn't-...... I'm sorry..... P-please forgive me,'_

**15*************************************************

When sunlight came through the window Ichigo's grimaced, and pushed his chest off the floor, Fifteen's coat falling off of him. He opened his eyes and looked around. Music was playing softly, a small radio sat on Ichigo's couch, it sounded like a music box. Next to the radio was a box, one that clothes are usually put in from expensive stores, a orange rose lay on top of the box along with a letter.

Ichigo got up on shaking legs and walked over to the couch and sank to his knees and took the letter and unfolded it slowly

'_ Go to Ellensa's at 10 p.m. wear the outfit in the box, He's still alive, choose wisely, and perhaps I will not kill him, but he will still be punished,'_

Ichigo folded the letter back up slowly and looked at the box, then at the clock, he'd have to wait nearly fourteen hours until then.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, knowing Fifteen most likely would still kill Grimmjow, but Ichigo was still going to go. He wasn't going to give up the slightest chance that Grimmjow could live. Ichigo may not love Grimmjow, but he was still Ichigo's friend, and Ichigo wasn't as heartless as he lead on.

*****************************************************************************************************************************15**

**End of Chapter 3**

So here we are, at the end of the third chapter, and we learned a little bit more about Ichigo, he's a nympho, I know I know, nympho is the term for women, but it's a lot easier then satyriasic or whatever the hell it is called for a guy... Besides I like the way nympho sounds, cause I'm weird, but owell. Come on everyone cheer with me, "Ichigo's a nympho, a nympho a nympho. Ichigo's a nympho, a nympho, nympho," It's really fun you should try it sometimes. It was really catch when I was humming it.

Anyways, it's time for me to hit the hay, gotta get up in the morning and do some work around the house.... yay... and then maybe some more of my homework, but I highly doubt that part.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment

ConstantSnow


	4. Let the Games Begin

**WARNING/CAUTION: ** The following story contains graphic material, not suitable for minors. It also contains offensive material; rape, torture, homosexual relations, swearing, drug and alcohol use, child abuse, etc. If any of these subjects makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this story. It's not meant to offend anyone, but it's also not meant to be a pleasant one either.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or it's related characters and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the views and ideals of the creator of Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Fifteen is the part of Gin that is supposed to be Aizen, where as Gin is just Gin, so when Fifteen is in control he's going to act like Aizen, when it's Gin, it's just Gin. I hope that it won't be to confusing for you because, both Fifteen's and Gin's personalities are going to present themselves in this chapter often switching back and forth in the middle of a conversation, so just keep that in mind.

**Chapter Four: **Let the Games Begin

*******15**********************************************************************************************************************************************************15*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************15**********************************************15****************************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo stepped out of his shower and grabbed the large blue towel from the sink and started to dry himself off as he walked into his room. The outfit was laid out on his bed and he stared at it, letting his arms fall limply to his sides.

A black sleeveless Japanese style shirt with a high neck and gold detailing and trim, it was made of satin. The pants were wide legged flowing black with gold at the waist, and a pair of black slippers. Ichigo remembered that his mother used to really liked to have him wear Japanese style clothing, she said it fit his body type well, and he would always get flustered saying he was only half japanese so he didn't have to wear the clothes, but he always did anyways.

Ichigo pulled on a pair of underwear, then slid the pants over his legs. They fit perfectly, barely covering the tops of his feet, and grazing the floor. He pulled the shirt on then, it was well fitted and showed the light muscle of his torso well. Ichigo took the slippers in his hands and walked towards the door as someone knocked on it.

"Ichi-... what are you wearing?" Renji looked him over, until his eyes fell on the necklace that hung around Ichigo's neck. "You're not meeting him are you?"

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked setting the slippers on the floor and stepping into them.

"Byakuya wanted me to come and see if you were here," Renji said.

"Go back to the precinct," Ichigo said looking at him. "Don't you dare leave it again, do you understand me Renji?"

"Ichigo,"

"I have to go," Ichigo said grabbing his keys. Renji grabbed his arm. "Let go,"

"I'm not letting you hand yourself over to that sick fuck," Renji said.

"He said he'd think about letting Grimmjow go," Ichigo said looking at Renji. "I can't not try,"

"Grimmjow wouldn't want you to give yourself up for him," Renji said.

"I don't care what the fuck Grimmjow wants," Ichigo said pulling his arm away from Renji. "Now get the fuck back to the precinct Renji,"

"I can't go back without you," Renji said.

"You're going to have to," Ichigo said. "Let me do this please,"

Renji shifted and crossed his arms. "If anything happens to you, Byakuya will kill me,"

"Just tell him I wasn't here," Ichigo said.

Renji closed his eyes.

Ichigo shifted and rushed out and to his car.

********15************************************

"What is the name of your reservation?" The man at the door said and Ichigo looked at him.

" He is with me," A smooth voice said and Ichigo looked up.

"Very well sir, please enjoy your dinner,"

"Shall we," Fifteen held out his hand and Ichigo took it. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Ichigo said quietly as they made their way through the large elegant dinning room, people were muttering about then as they past, and headed up a flight of curved stairs.

"Are you afraid?" Fifteen asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"Don't worry," Fifteen replied, opening the door to a private dining room. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Ichigo stepped into the room, and Fifteen followed behind him, closing the door. Ichigo shuddered when Fifteen moved behind him, placing his hands on Ichigo's waist.

"I've waited for this for the longest time," Fifteen whispered in Ichigo's ear, Ichigo closed his eyes. Something about Fifteen's voice was strangely seductive and made Ichigo feel shameful. "What is it?" Fifteen asked, his breath running down Ichigo's neck.

"I just... didn't except you to be so..... calm," Ichigo said.

"Only half of me is calm," Fifteen said pulling away from Ichigo. "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"....Sure," Ichigo said watching Fifteen walk over to the table and pulled the cork slowly from a bottle of white wine.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, you are mu guest after all," Fifteen said glancing over his shoulder at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked to the other side of the room. A large dark blue two person couch sat in front of a large window opened to see the bay. Ichigo went over and sat down. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked and Fifteen looked at him and smiled.

" It depen's on which one 'o us ya talkin' ta," Fifteen said and surprise filled Ichigo's face.

"Multiple personalities," Ichigo said softly.

"Yes," Fifteen's voice took on the calm confident tone again as he walked to Ichigo, handing him the glass of white wine.

"How many of you are there?" Ichigo asked shifting as Fifteen sat next to him, the couch was made for two people, but for two people to sit closely together.

"Only two of us," Fifteen said.

"And you're completely aware of each other?" Ichigo asked.

" Ver' much so," Fifteen said, the tone changing to playful and cocky. "Fifteen 'n me are alwa's talkin' ta each other,"

"And what are you called?" Ichigo asked and Fifteen's smile grew in to a wide smirk.

"Tha's a good question," Fifteen said. "Bu' if I tell ya now, tha'll ruin the fun later,"

"Do you like games?" Ichigo asked.

"Every since I was a child I've been rather fond of games," Fifteen said, his smirk turning into a subtle smile again, and Ichigo watched him carefully. "Puzzles more then anything. Do you enjoy games?" Fifteen asked.

"I've never really played games, even as a child," Ichigo said watching as Fifteen took a sip of his wine. "I was always reading,"

" Yer still alwa's readin'," Fifteen said grinning widely. " Ya go to the library alo',"

"I suppose I do," Ichigo said smiling. "So Fifteen enjoys puzzles, do you have a favorite type of game?"

" I suppose," Fifteen scratched his chin. " My other half has always found enjoyment in more childish games, hide and seek for example,"

"Really?" Ichigo asked and lifted the glass to his lips.

Fifteen watched with interest as Ichigo slowly took a drink, then he smirked. " 'M alwa's movin' stuff 'round in Fifteen's room. Drive's 'im up the wall, but I get a laugh outta it,"

"Do you two normally switch back and forth this much?" Ichigo asked.

"Generally no," Fifteen said leaning back. "But, this is a rather rare occasion, and we're both willing to share it,"

Ichigo watched Fifteen's face for a long time in silence. "What do you do for a living?" He asked taking another drink of his wine.

"Banking," Fifteen said.

"Where did you grow up?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep himself calm, his heart was starting to race again. '_Not now.... oh god, please... not now.... not here'_

" South," Fifteen said running his hand slowly up Ichigo's spine. Ichigo closed his eyes and gasped.

"W-where did you go to college?" Ichigo asked.

"Englan'," Fifteen said with a grin.

"What... did you study?" Ichigo ran his hand over the outside of his thigh. '_Not now... not here..... please not here.... I can't....do this.... now'_

"I majored in many different things," Fifteen said leaning closer, his chest against half of Ichigo's back. "I know that you are a nympho," He whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shuddered, and Fifteen grinned. "I could help you," He ran his fingers slowly over Ichigo's left inner thigh. "Just take the edge off,"

Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "...N-no.... I-I don't... w-want to," Ichigo managed he gripped his pant legs tightly.

"Ya sure 'bou' tha?" Fifteen asked huskily and blew softly on Ichigo' neck.

Ichigo moaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Y-yes,"

"Your body is saying differently," Fifteen said putting his hand over Ichigo's groin. Ichigo's hips bucked and Fifteen chuckled. "Rather clear answer if you ask me," He said slipping his thumb into the waist of Ichigo's pants.

"... N-no.... p-please," Ichigo said but his body leaned back and his hands went behind his head to grip the back of the couch.

"There's no shame in taking what you need," Fifteen said moving off the couch, to knee in front of Ichigo.

"...D-don't," Ichigo said looking down at Fifteen as he slowly pulled Ichigo's pants down his hips. Ichigo shuddered throwing his head back as his cock was exposed to the air.

"Don' worry, 'M rather good," Fifteen said and leaned down, blowing on the head of Ichigo's weeping cock and Ichigo moaned.

Ichigo's chest trembled and his breathing took on a strange rhythm.

Fifteen leaned down, slipping his tongue over the slit of Ichigo's cock getting a long moan from Ichigo. He smiled and ran his tongue down the shaft of Ichigo's cock, then back up, before slipping the length slowly into his mouth, scrapping it softly with teeth. Ichigo's eyes rolled back in his skull and he gasped as Fifteen took him with his mouth, bobbing his head, his tongue swirling wonderfully yet extremely slow around the painful erection. Ichigo fought to keep from bucking his hips and shoving his cock down Fifteen's throat as Fifteen hummed with amusement and purpose against Ichigo's cock. Fifteen's hands roamed over Ichigo's thighs, the base of his cock, and massaged his balls.

Ichigo started panting hard and reached down, tangling his fingers in Fifteen's white hair. "...M-more... n-no..... d-don't...," Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at Fifteen, who looked up and then hummed again, Ichigo threw his head back and bucked his hips, shoving his entire cock into Fifteen's throat. The white haired man didn't seem to be bothered, and he swallowed around Ichigo's cock. "MmppHhm.... I-I'm.... g-going t-" Ichigo's mouth fell open in a silent cry, his eyes fluttered closed and he came, his hot release sliding down the back of Fifteen's throat and filling his mouth.

Fifteen slowly slipped his lips from around Ichigo's cock and he swallowed the remaining cum that filled his mouth, then licked his lips watching Ichigo tremble on the couch. Fifteen grinned widely watching as Ichigo slipped into unconsciousness.

*******************15************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person: Fifteen********

Fifteen carried Ichigo into the bedroom and laid Ichigo on his bed.

'_Ya sure we should le' 'im go?'_ Gin asked.

"It's not going to hurt anything," Fifteen said softly brushing Ichigo's hair from his face.

'_ Wha 'bou' tha' cop we go'?" _Gin asked.

"What about him?" Fifteen asked taking the slippers from Ichigo's feet and setting them at the edge of the bed.

'_Wha ya wanna do with 'im? Kill 'im or le' go?'_ Gin asked.

"We shall see," Fifteen said slipping the shirt from Ichigo's chest, then fixed the diamond necklace that was around his neck.

'_Wha' 'bou' the red hea' too?' _Gin reminded.

"All in due time," Fifteen said and pressed his lips lightly to Ichigo's furrowed brow, then pulled the sheets up around Ichigo's torso, leaving his shoulders uncovered. He brushed his lips down Ichigo's check slowly, and inhaled slowly through his mouth then pulled away and left.

****15*******************************************

"Wake up," Fifteen growled at Grimmjow, pushing him onto his back with his shoed foot.

Grimmjow groaned and his head rolled.

"Wake up," Fifteen repeated, tapping the side of Grimmjow's bloody face with his shoe.

Grimmjow's eyes slowly open and he looked up. His left eye was coated with blood and he couldn't see out of it, his right eye was red and bruised.

"Ya gonna live Mr. Detective?" Gin sneered bending down to look at Grimmjow more closely.

Grimmjow's cracked dry lips parted to speak but nothing more then a rasped breath came from his scarred throat.

"Very well, shall we continue where we left off last night?" Fifteen asked standing.

The chains scrapped against the floor slowly as Grimmjow tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't move.

"I saw Ichigo the other night," Fifteen said. The sound of the chains turned from scraping to a quick snap as Grimmjow jerked. "He was very stunning, you should have seen him,"

"W-what.... did...." Grimmjow stared.

"Wha I do ta 'im?" Gin asked looking over his shoulder at Grimmjow. "Nothin' much.... jus' talked.... 'n a 'lil bit more," He smiled as Grimmjow jerked again. "Don' worry, 'es a' home righ' now... probably still sleepin',"

"B-bas-...tard," Grimmjow growled.

"You're well enough to insult me, that's good," Fifteen said stepping back towards Grimmjow holding a package of needles. "That means I can spend more time playing with you," Fifteen bent down and took a needle from the package. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide as the needle moved towards his face and he bit his lip as the needle went into the corner of his right eye.

"Your tolerance for pain is amazing," Fifteen said taking another needle from the pack then looked at Grimmjow as blood began to drip into his right eye. "But how much longer do you think you can go with out screaming? You've been here five days and I have no intention of stopping my antics any time soon. Who do you think will win out? Me who's inflicting the pain?" Fifteen pushed the needle into the corner of Grimmjow's eye next to the first. Grimmjow roared. "Or you, who's receiving it?"

***15**************************************

********Eight Days Later********

"Come outside," Fifteen said calling to the Doberman Pinschers that followed behind him. Their tails wagged happily, as he lead them through the yard. "We're going for a ride," He said opening the backdoor of his SUV and the dogs jumped in one at a time, until all four of them sat in the seats. Fifteen looked up at the night sky and inhaled slowly before getting into the driver's seat.

One of the dogs was growling.

"Do not worry Hime," Fifteen cooed. "He's not going to bother you," He said.

The dog whined and jumped over the third row of seating and landed on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow groaned and took in a shaking shallow breath.

'_So... if they fin' im soon enough e'll live, bu' if they don' e'll die?'_ Gin asked.

"Yes," Fifteen replied.

'_ Yer sick,'_ Gin chuckled.

"We'll get to see our angel squirm a little," Fifteen said.

'_ I'd li' tha','_ Gin said.

"So would I," Fifteen smiled.

*****************************************************************************************************************************15**

********Third Person Ichigo****** **Five hours later

"Think Ichigo!" Byakuya snapped. "What did that bastard mean?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said holding his head, his eyes were wide and streaming with tears.

"He said that you'd know where he put Grimmjow. Now just think," Byakuya said Ichigo put his head against his knees and gritted his teeth. "You've got to know this damnit, you've gotta know it!"

"Byakuya," Rukia said. "Just give him some quite," She said.

Ichigo's eyes closed tightly and he inhaled slowly. "... my path in white and black... where her hand broke..... caught in wires...." He repeated phrases that Fifteen had said, ones that stuck on in Ichigo's mind more then the rest of the phone call. "...He said... that the note was going to be_**in**_ key..... piano?"

"What are you trying to say Ichigo?" Rukia knelt in front of him and he looked up at her.

"He's talking about a piano," Ichigo said.

"A piano? Why? What links you to pianos?" Rukia asked.

"My mother's sister played them.... When my mother and her were little my aunt got her hand caught in the wires of a grand piano, it fractured her hand...." Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"My aunt committed suicide when she was twenty-one," Ichigo said, his eyes grew wide. "She's buried at Langstan Cemetery, Grimmjow might be there,"

Byakuya rushed out of the room and Rukia cupped Ichigo's face. "Their are gonna get him Ichigo," Rukia said.

"My aunt was the only part of my mom's family that she actually still talked about," Ichigo whispered. "How did he learn about her?"

"Don't worry about it," Rukia said wiping Ichigo's face softly.

"He knows about my family," Ichigo whispered and rested his head against Rukia's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his head. "...Rukia,"

"Don't worry Ichigo, it's gonna be okay, your dad's gonna be just fine, he lives thousands of miles away," Rukia said. "Your sisters are in Japan for school, it's all going to be okay, they're safe," Rukia said rubbing Ichigo's back.

"... Rukia," Ichigo whispered.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I meet him," Ichigo admitted and Rukia pulled away to look at Ichigo's face. He kept his eyes at the floor.

"What do you mean you meet him?" Rukia asked.

"Fifteen... I meet him, I saw his face," Ichigo said. "He said that if I did... he'd think about letting Grimmjow live, so I went,"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Rukia asked.

"I'm ashamed of myself," Ichigo said gripping the legs of his pants tightly. ".... I-I..." Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head.

"Don't say anything," Rukia said. "I know Ichigo.... I've known you for a long time," Ichigo sobbed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"...I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"Don't apologize Ichigo," Rukia said.

***15****************************

********Two Days Later********

Ichigo ran down the halls of the hospital.

"Don't Ichigo!" Byakuya grabbed Ichigo when he reached for the handle of the door to Grimmjow's room.

"LET GO!" Ichigo screamed. "I have to see him,"

"He just got out of surgery," Byakuya said pulling Ichigo away from the room. "You've gotta let him rest.

"I have to see him," Ichigo said.

"You shouldn't," Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him. The expression on Ichigo's face made him look like a child, his eyes wide with fear, his brow furrowed with confusion, his bottom lip between his teeth in sorrow and pain. Tears were streaming down his cheeks heavily. "Just be happy that he's alive," Byakuya said.

Ichigo's body started shaking and his legs gave out. Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's head and slowly lowered himself and Ichigo to the floor.

"He's alive Ichigo, you saved him, remember that," Byakuya said quietly.

*********************************************************15**********************************************************************

********Third Person: Fifteen/Gin********

'_ E's been sleepin' fer three days now'_ Gin said.

"He's been though a great bit of trauma," Fifteen said leaning back against the wall opposite the large four poster king sized bed. The transparent white curtains of the bed were closed, but inside, laying on the thick mattress, Ichigo laid his mouth open slightly and his breathing soft and even. The sheets covered up to his waist, so his bare chest was visible.

'_Wha' ya gonna do next?'_ Gin asked.

"I've got a letter to mail," Fifteen said pushing himself off the wall and left the room, locking the door from the outside. "We'll allow him to sleep for as long as he needs, we're in no hurry, are we Gin?" Fifteen asked, Gin chuckled as Fifteen walked down the hall.

' _O' course_,'_ Gin said._

_*******15**************************_

Fifteen stopped inside a small coffee shop to get a drink, and stopped to look at the t.v. on the wall.

"_It's been two days since the disappearance of Detective Kurosaki Ichigo, who is well known for his work on the '15' serial killer case, as well as several others. Police have been working around the clock for him, FBI have also come to the city to assist in the search. Any information about Kurosaki's whereabouts would be greatly appreciated, and should be called into the hotline, which number has been put at the bottom of the screen."_

Fifteen couldn't help but smile softly as he walked out of the shop and down the street. The police were never going to figure it out, he was much smarter then all of them, besides that, he already had Ichigo, nothing was stopping him from just simply vanishing from the country with Ichigo if he wanted to.

'_Don' get cocky,'_ Gin reminded and Fifteen hummed in reply and stopped at a large mailbox at the corner and pulled the large envelope from his pocket and put it into the mail box.

**************************15*************************************************************************************************

****Third Person: Ichigo********

Ichigo rolled over on the bed he was laying on, he knew it wasn't his, it didn't smell like him. But Ichigo was to tired to care, his head still hurt from crying so much, and every muscle in his body ached, every nerve tingled. Ichigo pulled his knees towards his chest and put his arms under his head, he wanted to go back to sleep, to close his eyes and float back into the nothingness that he'd been in for the past few days.

**_Flashback: three nights before__**_

_"Come on Ichigo, I'm gonna drive you home," Renji said lifting Ichigo from the chair he was sitting numbly in outside Grimmjow's hospital room. Ichigo let Renji take him by the arm like a child, and lead him from the hospital. "A good night sleep, and I'll come pick you up in the morning, bring you back," Renji looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "Why are you wearing that thing?" He said nodding at the diamond necklace Fifteen had given him. _

_"I have too," Ichigo whispered._

_"No you don't," Renji said putting Ichigo into the passenger seat of his Jeep._

_"...." Ichigo leaned against the window and closed his eyes as Renji started the engine and pulled out of the parking space._

_"Everyone told you this isn't yourself Ichigo, stop blaming yourself," Renji said._

_"...."_

_Renji sighed "I'm hurting too Ichigo," Renji said and Ichigo's eyes moved to look at Renji. "He's my friend too," _

_***********_

_Renji parked the Jeep and took the keys from the ignition. "Come on, let's get you inside," Renji said and got out, walking around to the other side of the Jeep. He pulled open the door and went to reach for the seat belt release when three loud bangs rang out._

_Ichigo looked up to see the shock and pain in Renji's face and the blood drip from Renji's lips. "....R-Renji?" Ichigo whispered._

_"...S-" Renji crumpled to the ground in a heap and Ichigo screamed._

_"Don't worry, they aren't fatal wounds," _

_Ichigo's eyes snapped up and he looked at Fifteen who slowly lowered the gun to his side. Ichigo struggled to get the seat belt off of him, but his fingers didn't seem to be working, and Fifteen grabbed him, putting a hand over his mouth. Ichigo stared up at Fifteen with wide fear filled eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Fifteen said taking the seat belt from around Ichigo and lifted him with ease from the Jeep, a hand still clamped firmly over his mouth. Ichigo felt like he couldn't breath, his heart wouldn't stop pounding. He cursed his own body for trembling violently. Fifteen set Ichigo into the passenger seat of his SUV, and buckled him in. "You look cold," Fifteen said, and took his coat, and wrapped it around Ichigo before shutting the door. Ichigo couldn't get himself to move, he couldn't get himself to scream. He couldn't breath, he wasn't breathing, his lips started to turn blue and soon he blacked out._

_******__End__***_

Ichigo didn't even know what happened to Renji... even a non-fatal gun shot could potentially kill a person even if not directly and Fifteen had shot Renji three times.

The door of his room opened and he looked up, Fifteen walked in holding a tray of food, his dogs walking by his feet. One of them jumped onto the bed and Ichigo flinched and sat up quickly moving back against the headboard.

"Don't worry, they are all very well trained," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked at him. "They don't attack unless I give the command,"

Another dog climbed onto the bed slowly and stepped to Ichigo, it's snot touching Ichigo's chin. Ichigo stayed still, holding his breath until the dog gave a satisfied huff and moved to lay on the side of the bed.

"Do you not like dogs?" Fifteen asked sitting down facing Ichigo, then putting the tray on his own lap.

"I do," Ichigo whispered. "Just not when they belong to a serial killer who kidnapped me," Ichigo added.

Fifteen chuckled. " I guess tha's a good reason," Fifteen smirked watching Ichigo. "Ya can't get used ta us switchin' righ'?" He asked holding up a sliced piece of apple.

"No," Ichigo said taking the piece of fruit. "Which one of you showed first?" He asked putting the piece to his lips then hesistated for a second before eating it.

"I was second," Fifteen said. "This is not my body,"

"What's your real name?" Ichigo asked taking a second offered apple slice realizing that he was starving,"

" Gin,"

"So which one of you prefers murder?" Ichigo asked.

"Both,"

"The obsession with the number?" Ichigo asked.

"Fifteen,"

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that depends. Gin has been alive for twenty-nine years, I have only been alive for nineteen of then," Fifteen said.

"So Gin suffered a truamatic event when he was ten years old, and you came?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Fifteen said solemnly.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a topic better left untouched," Fifteen said holding up the final slice of apple. "I will say however that the relationship Gin had with his father and elder brothers is similar to the one you suffered with your mother's brothers and father,"

Ichigo felt sick and he looked at Fifteen. "H-...how do you know about my family?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe I will discuss it with you later," Fifteen said standing slowly, and set the tray on the bed at Ichigo's feet. "You should finish eating, then get some rest," He walked towards the door.

"Wait," Ichigo said and Fifteen looked at him. "Did they find Renji, before something bad happened to him?"

Fifteen left, closing the door. Ichigo gritted his teeth and let out a muffled sob, making the dog that had sniffed Ichigo lift her head and look at him.

*******************15************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 5**

So here we are at the end of chapter five, and I'm leaving you with more questions then answers, consider it my own little mind game. ^_^ I had Renji shot, and you still don't know if Grimmjow's actually gonna make it. Not only that you have questions most likely about Ichigo's uncles and grandfather on his mother's side, as well as Gin's father and brothers right? O well you're just going to have to wait to find out in the next updates.

So I know again, Gin was probably a little OoC because it's hard to make him still there but also have Fifteen who's the dominate personality, it's actually **really **hard to do, but I'm hopeful that enough of Gin's personality gets through to make him seem like Gin and not Aizen, which in this chapter he's more like Aizen which is kinda.... no really pissing me off, figures I'm being messed with by my own story.

Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave comments and reviews, the more I get, the more I update so keep that in mind if you want faster updates with more juicy goodness in all the right places.

ConstantSnow


	5. I'm A Serial Killer, Don't Forget

**Warning/Caution:** This story contains graphic and mature situations not suitable for minors and that some people may find disturbing. If at any time, you feel uncomfortable, please stop reading. I don't mean to disturb you in any way, but I've been warning you since chapter one, and in the summary that this is a **mature ** story, and should not be taken lightly. The next couple of chapters will contain more sensitive subjects; incest, child abuse, rape etc. and they will be written graphically as in theme with the rest of the story which has been graphic thus far. So again please, read with caution, this is a mature story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any related characters and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the morals or views of Bleach's creator.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took longer then I would've liked to post. We had a tornado and the power was out for over 12 hours and my laptop wasn't charged long enough to finish and, it's not like I could've posted it anyways, no power means no internet. Also I start school again on Monday and have a lot of stuff to make up from being sick so I will be updating less starting Sunday night. Sorry but it's a month from graduation and things are going to get rather stressful for me, so I might end up putting Mind Games and Melting Frozen Hearts on hiatus if I have to much trouble with school, which I'd really hate to do, but it might come to that. So again I'm terribly sorry about the bad news, but even if I have no life, I still have a school life.

**Chapter Five:** I'm A Serial Killer, Don't Forget.

Thanks, and please enjoy the chapter.

********15*******************************************************************************************************************

Ichigo searched around the room for anything he could use to defend himself, the doberman pinchers all sat on the bed, watching Ichigo. He gritted his teeth and opened the last draw of the dresser.

"Yes," Ichigo breathed pulling the letter opener from its place and turned it over in his hand. It was heavy and made of silver and steel, he wrapped his hand around it's hilt tightly.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing with that?"

Ichigo jumped as Fifteen's hand grabbed his wrist tightly. He gritted his teeth as the hold grew painful and the letter opener fell to the floor. "Ouch," Ichigo whimpered and he fell to his knees, his wrist still held firmly over his head by Fifteen.

"You seem to forget Ichigo," Fifteen started and Ichigo looked up. "That I have the upper hand in this little game,"

"... W-what would that be?" Ichigo asked.

"You're in my house," Fifteen said. "I have eyes and ears every where," Fifteen smiled. "I'm always going to be five steps ahead of you. Did you really think I just left that there?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Let go, you're hurting me," Ichigo said.

"That's the point," Fifteen said.

".... I-I won't d-do anything stupid," Ichigo said and Fifteen loosened the grip on Ichigo's wrist, but didn't let go.

"Good," Fifteen said.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip hard as his body started to tremble. ".....n-no....." He panted and Fifteen raised an eyebrow and let Ichigo's wrist go. Ichigo doubled over, putting his head on his knees and his hands ran over his thighs and he moaned. "....HahhHaannn.... s-stop,"

"Are you talking to me or yourself Ichigo?" Fifteen said bending down.

Ichigo moaned again and ran a hand up his chest to his neck. ".....I-I.... uuuUnnnNnuu....," Fifteen watched as Ichigo's chest rose and fell rapidly and he tried to keep himself from touching himself. "....N-no..... p-please....,"

Fifteen smiled in amusement and ran his fingers down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo arched his back his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. "Do you want help?"

"...y-ye-... n-no.... m-make it.... MmmmHmmph..... stop," Ichigo said gripping his pant legs over his thighs tightly, rubbing the palms of his hands hard against the quickly heating flesh.

"Which is it Ichigo? Do you want me to touch you or throw you in an ice bath?" Fifteen asked.

Ichigo's moaned, then he became still for a moment, his eyes closed, his head hanging. He didn't even breath.

"Ichigo? You didn't answer me," Fifteen said lifting Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he lunged at Fifteen, forcing him onto his back. Ichigo crashed his lips hard against Fifteen's and closed his eyes. ".... F-Fuck me.... p-ple-..ase," Ichigo said sucking on Fifteen's neck.

Fifteen chuckled sitting up on his elbows. " Ride me," He said. Ichigo's eyes snapped up to his for a moment then Ichigo moved down and unbuttoned Fifteen's pants and yanked then down, revealing a fully erect large cock. Ichigo smirked and leaned down taking as much of the shaft as he could in his mouth rubbing what he couldn't fit. Fifteen sighed leaning his head back and licked his lips as Ichigo's head bobbed, and his tongue swirled with experience.

Ichigo could taste the saltiness of precum on his tongue and he pulled his mouth away and pulled off his clothes, his body was hot. He moved himself carefully over Fifteen, and pushed himself down. Ichigo leaned his head back as he was filled completely, Fifteen's cock was much larger then both Renji and Grimmjow who were very well endowed men. Ichigo started moving, hard and fast he hardly ever had sex slowly, he couldn't wait that long he needed release fast, hard, heavy, painful even.

Now was one of those times where he needed it painful. Fifteen reached up and gripped the end of Ichigo's cock.

"...N-no," Ichigo moaned then whimpered. "...I-I need t-to,"

"Not until after I do," Fifteen said and Ichigo bit his lips.

"... p-please," Ichigo said.

"Keep moving," Fifteen said and Ichigo kept empaling himself. "Push me deeper,"

"I-I can't," Ichigo said.

"Yes you can," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I'll show you," Fifteen thrust up, pushing himself completely into Ichigo. Ichigo screamed throwing his head back.

********************************************

Ichigo was laying on the floor in the corner, he felt disgusted with himself. His body was still covered with own cum, and Fifteen's slowly leaked down his inner thighs.

Fifteen had left an hour ago, even taking the dogs from the room, leaving Ichigo completely alone.

Ichigo put his arms over his head and closed his eyes.

******_Memory_******

_Large rough hands moved over six year old Ichigo's bare chest and he whimpered. His oldest uncle Jared smiles widely, but his eyes are covered by his messy black hair, so Ichigo is even more frightened._

_"You're so beautiful little Ichi," Jared said quietly. " Your skin is so soft," Jared pulled Ichigo onto his lap._

_"Uncle Jarred.... this is naughty," Ichigo whispered as Jared moved his hands over Ichigo's thin hips. "N-no don't touch that," Ichigo put his small hands over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly as Jarred fondled him._

_"Don't forget Ichigo, this is our little secret," Jared said looking Ichigo in the eyes. "You can't tell anyone, about this. It's special, just between the two of us. You can't let anyone else do this to you either,"_

_"B-but Uncle R-Richard s-said th-" Ichigo covered his mouth._

_"Richard?" Jared asked._

_"N-no," Ichigo put his head on Jared's chest. "I-I...."_

_"Did he touch you?" Jared asked grabbing a handful of Ichigo's hair._

_"Y-yes," Ichigo whimpered. _

_"How?" Jared growled._

_"L-Like you d-do Uncle J-Jared," Ichigo said._

_Jared gritted his teeth and pushed Ichigo off him and onto the floor. Jared left and Ichigo's lips quivered and he curled into a ball on the floor._

_"Wha' ya doing on the floor? Where ya clothes a'?"_

_Ichigo looked up, it was the son of the man who cleaned the yard for Ichigo's grandfather. He was only a few years older then Ichigo, and he always seemed to be dirty and covered in bruises, but he was always smiling._

_Ichigo put his hands over his mouth._

_"Don' worry," The boy said. "I won' tell nobody," He pulled his tattered coat off and put it over Ichigo. "Come on, le's get ya to ya room 'kay," He said helping Ichigo to his feet._

_Ichigo held tightly on to the older boy's hand._

_"Hey! You little creep Ichimaru!"_

_Ichigo turned to see his third uncle Blake moving down the hall._

_"What did I tell you about being inside the house?!" Blake grabbed Ichimaru's hair and pulled him away fro Ichigo._

_"Uncle Blake! D-Don't," Ichigo said._

_"Shut up brat," Blake backhanded Ichigo, then pushed Ichimaru against the wall. "Dirty poor scum like you don't belong in the house, were you trying to steal something again?"_

_"I didn' take anythin'," Ichimaru said through gritted teeth. " I tol' ya last time, it wasn' me," _

_" Like I'd believe scum like you," Blake said. "I will tell your father you've been sneaking around again, I'm sure he won't be to pleased with that," _

_" Go a'hea' I don' care," Ichimaru spat._

_Blake threw Ichimaru down the hall. "Go back outside, don't let me catch you again or I'll make sure your father gets fired, and that he knows it's your fault," Blake said as Ichimaru got to his feet and opened his eyes to look at Blake, his pupils were greenish blue._

_" Li' I said, go a'hea'," Ichimaru said._

_Blake turned to Ichigo. "Stop crying you baby, get off the floor and take that disgusting thing off your body. Go get dressed your mother's going to be here soon,"_

_Ichigo scrabbled to his feet and down the hall to his room and put his clothes back on as Blake stood in the doorway. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and Blake laughed._

_"Let's go brat," Blake said. Ichigo followed him down the halls to the main room of the house where Ichigo's mother was waiting, talking heatedly with her father. Ichigo stood silently, knowing his grandfather would give him a hard smack to the back with his thin black walking cane if he interrupted._

_"I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses father," Ichigo's mother finally said and walked over to Ichigo, picking him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck._

_"That deviled child is the cause of all of this Masaki," Her father snapped pointing the end of his cane at Ichigo._

_"He's not a deviled child father," Masaki said covering Ichigo's head._

_"He's the son of that man who ran off and left you to take care of his trash of spawn," Her father said._

_"Isshin didn't leave me father," Masaki said. "He's an musician, he's traveling because he is on tour. He'll be back in three years. I love my husband and the son he has given me," She said._

_"That boy is filth Masaki, you will come to realize it. I can see it in his eyes, that same look your sister had," The old man warned and spat on the floor at the mention of his dead daughter. "The same look of filthy evil," _

_"Karin was sick! She was sick and you didn't get her help, you sent her to boarding schools and mental institutes. She didn't need that, she needed help, and you ignored her," Masaki said and left, taking Ichigo with her._

_"Mama," Ichigo said quietly._

_"It's okay Ichigo, don't worry," Masaki smiled as she buckled Ichigo into the backseat of her car. "I'm sorry I had to leave you here again, but Mrs. Miller was sick and couldn't watch you," She ruffled Ichigo's hair and he grinned._

_"Don't worry Mama, I'm okay," Ichigo said looking at her._

_"That's my strong boy," Masaki said._

_**********************_

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. He hadn't had dreams like that in many years.... He didn't even know what happened to the boy, Ichimaru, a few weeks after that his entire family just vanished, and Ichigo had been so young he hardly remembered much about him, just that strange accent which was so strange....

Ichigo had been cleaned and laid back on the bed. The dogs laid on the bed around him, one the only female, had her head on the pillow next to Ichigo's head and she opened an eye to look at him as he shifted. She whined as he started to sit up and Ichigo looked down at her.

"Should I stay in bed for a little while longer?" Ichigo asked. The dog closed her eye and shifted her head as she laid out on her side. Ichigo yawned and laid back down. "Good idea girl," Ichigo said.

The door opened and Ichigo groaned. "If ya ac' li' tha' I'll change m' mind,"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. "Ichimaru,"

His eyes opened in surprise, but his pupils weren't blue green any more, and they weren't red either, they were yellow. "Wha's tha'?"

"I remembered, your father used to work for my grandfather, " Ichigo said. "What...... what happened to you?"

" 'Ell tha's no fun, ya found out alread', ne?" He crossed his arms. "Bu' 'm glad all the same tha' ya remember,"

"What happened after you left?" Ichigo asked.

"Alo',"

"Ichimaru," Ichigo shifted moving towards the end of the bed.

" Call m' Gin," He said.

"Gin," Ichigo said sitting on his knees on the end of the bed. "What happened? I thought that you were dead,"

"Don' worry 'bou' it," Gin said his grin returning. "The dogs li' ya alo' Ichi,"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the dogs laying on the bed. "Yea, I guess, they are really nice," Ichigo said "They don't act like guard dogs at all,"

"The good one's don'," Gin said. " 'Ere, clean clothes, take a shower," Gin set folded clothes down next to Ichigo, then left. Again the door locked from the outside.

Ichigo looked at the door for over an hour, then went into the bathroom. He pulled off his clothes slowly and got into the shower, turning the water on as hot as he could stand and sighed.

***************************************************15**

Ichigo got out of the shower, and grabbed the towel, he looked around, noticing that his dirty clothes were gone and he frowned for a moment, he hadn't heard anyone come in. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the room. The dogs were all gone, Ichigo sighed, he enjoyed having them around, he had always loved animals, the only reason he didn't have more then just his cat Kon, was because he was always at work and didn't have time to take care of them.

Ichigo used have a dog, when he was ten years old, but it had run away, then got hit by a car, needless to say, for a few years he couldn't look at a dog with out getting upset.

Ichigo liked animals so much because they didn't lie to him. It sounded stupid, but an animal never truly hides from you, when they're happy you can tell, when they are mad, you can tell as well. Humans, they always lied, never showed emotions truly, Ichigo wasn't any different, but he had a reason to hide. He was a walking mess, and hiding kept him from getting hurt, or hurting people.

******_Memory_******

_" In the case regarding the care of 12 year old Ichigo Kurosaki, I decide in favor of Anthony Miller, the child's maternal grandfather," _

_Ichigo's heart was going to stop. "NO!" Ichigo screamed. "No!"_

_"Ichigo be quiet," Isshin said._

_"No, I don't want to live with him, I want to stay with my dad and my sisters," Ichigo said looking at the judge._

_"It's better this way," Isshin said and Ichigo looked at him, "You'll be alright," _

_"Dad, don't leave me with him," Ichigo said. "Please," _

_"He has the money to get you into good schools Ichigo. The kind you need to go to for your gifts," Isshin said, it wasn't like Isshin, this wasn't how he acted.... He should be screaming, anything, not this._

_" I don't want to, you and Yuzu and Karin, you guys need me," Ichigo said._

_"Let's go Ichigo," _

_Ichigo flinched hearing his grandfather behind him._

_"Go on Ichigo," Isshin said and ruffled his son's hair. "I'll come and visit you soon," Ichigo stared at his father's back as he left the courtroom, and tears slid down Ichigo's face. He didn't want to return to that hell hole, Blake beat him constantly, Richard did things to Ichigo that Ichigo couldn't even begin to understand, and Jared.... Jared never stopped touching him, even at Ichigo's mother's funeral, that sick bastard touched him. Ichigo's grandfather beat him and touched him. Ichigo couldn't even stand to see reflections of his own eyes anymore, they made him feel sick._

_"Now, Ichigo, I'm a very busy man," His grandfather said and Ichigo looked at him. "The car's waiting in the back, there are cameras waiting outside because of your father," _

_Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes, following like a dog on a leash a few paces behind his grandfather. The silver BMW with black out windows was waiting, the back door open, Ichigo's grandfather entered first, and Ichigo looked over his shoulder seeing people running down the alley towards them, then got into the car and closed the door. He pressed himself against the door as far away from his grandfather as he could._

_"You'll start at school on Monday," His grandfather said._

_"Yes sir," Ichigo muttered glancing at the thin black walking cane resting between his grandfather's legs._

_"I've given a large donation to get you into this school, I don't want to be disappointed," His grandfather said._

_"Yes sir," Ichigo said._

_"I'm also having your things moved into my room," _

_Ichigo felt sick. "Yes sir," He forced himself to say, then gripped his dark wash jeans tightly and closed his eyes._

_*******************_

_Ichigo tried not to gag as his grandfather's tongue moved into his mouth, his rough wrinkled hands moving over Ichigo's bare chest. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, even though he'd had this done countless times, he couldn't get used to it. Not when Richard did it, not when Jared did it, and not when his grandfather did it. But Ichigo forced his body to react to the disgusting touches, the licks, the sucking, the biting._

_His grandfather pulled Ichigo onto his knees over his lap and ran his hands down Ichigo's sides pulling his underwear off. Ichigo's mouth fell open as his grandfather grabbed his cock and rubbed it slowly into hardness. Ichigo whimpered trying to think of anything but the feeling of his grandfather's tongue, but nothing could distract him from it. Ichigo dug his blunt nails into the palms of his own hands until he drew blood when he felt his grandfather's fingers probing his ass, but thankfully tonight they do not enter him. His grandfather fondles him, until he's forced into release, and the shame fills Ichigo as his cum drips down his chest. He tries not to sob, he tries not to let the tears in his eyes fall because he knows then, his grandfather will rape him._

_"Are you going to cry Ichigo?" _

_"...n-no," Ichigo whispered._

_His grandfather leans up and runs his tongue over Ichigo's chest, and Ichigo looses it, and sobs quietly. His grandfather smiles against his chest, and pushes his middle and index finger into Ichigo who cries out and falls against his grandfather's chest in pain._

_"D-don't.... I-I have... s-school," Ichigo reminded, but his grandfather scissors his fingers. Ichigo writhes at the pain, and bites down on his grandfather's shoulder._

_" Then you'll have to find another way for me to find pleasure," _

_Ichigo swallows the vile bitter taste that rises into this mouth at the words from his grandfather's mouth. He fights to choke down the cry forming in his throat as his grandfather's fingers probe his prostate, but his grandfather knows and pushes his fingers harder into the nerves and Ichigo screams arching his chest out against his grandfather's._

_*********_

_Ichigo walks into the main hall of his school, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly, his head down and eyes watching the tiles. He couldn't look anyone in the face, it had been six months since he started going to this private school, and he had yet to look a single person in the eye. The school psychologist said to Ichigo's teachers that Ichigo was autistic because of his inability to make eye contact._

_Ichigo wasn't autistic, he was ashamed of himself, of what he had done the night before, but he was beginning to react without forcing himself to enjoy the immoral touches of his uncles and grandfather. If he went more then a night without having one of them, or more of them touch him, he couldn't sleep, he was restless and would touch himself, which only made him feel more ashamed._

_Ichigo didn't just let his grandfather and uncles touch him, it wasn't enough anymore. He got touched by older male students, and by some of his teachers. He'd do whatever they wanted him to, he needed it, he begged for it, when they would laugh and call him a slut, he would take it, say 'Yes, I'm a slut, fuck me hard ' and they'd laugh more._

_Ichigo stopped at his locker and opened it, he stepped back as hundreds of condoms fell out of it. Laughter filled the halls as the students in the hall saw Ichigo kicked them aside, and pushed the rest of them out of his locker, ignoring the chants of 'Whore' and 'Slut' that were being said around him and put his books into his locker_

_"KNOCK IT OFF!" Someone screamed and the hall got quiet. Ichigo looked up. A small black haired girl stood her arms crossed over her flat chest, her legs in a wide stance. Ichigo knew her, her father was the one who ran the school, her name was Rukia, she had an older brother a few years higher then Ichigo. She was a second year, her bother Byakuya was a sixth year. She turned to Ichigo and he looked down. "Are you okay?" She asked smiling._

_" Y-you don't have to defend me," Ichigo said staring at the condoms around his feet. "It's not like I'm t-trying to h-hide it or anything," Ichigo shifted._

_"You're sick," Rukia said. "I'm smarter then I look, I know you're not doing this because you want to," _

_"Then you are pretty stupid," Ichigo said laughing hollowly. "I-I'm d-doing this b-because I d-do want to," _

_"I know you're not autistic," Rukia said._

_"Y-yea so," Ichigo said._

_"Why don't you ask for help," Rukia asked._

_"H-help? I-I don't need any help," Ichigo said. "I-I'm fine," _

_"No you're not," Rukia said._

_"S-sorry, but I have to g-get to class," Ichigo said and ran off even though it was still twenty minutes until first period started._

_*****************_

_The next day, Ichigo went to his locker, and she was standing there again, Ichigo ignored her, and opened his locker, thankfully, nothing fell out this time._

_"I kept them from putting anything in your locker," Rukia said. _

_"You didn't have to do that," Ichigo said._

_"What happened to your neck?" Rukia asked._

_Ichigo frozen then pulled the scarf up. "Nothing," Ichigo said taking his book for his first few classes out and knelt down to put them in his bag. "Why do you care about me?" He asked._

_"I don't like seeing people all alone," Rukia said._

_"You're the most popular girl in the whole school, you shouldn't be talking to the gay freak," Ichigo said._

_"What if I like the gay freak?" Rukia asked. "I read your paper on Shakespeare's poetry, it was amazing," Rukia said following Ichigo down the hall._

_" Can't you just leave me alone?" Ichigo asked._

_"No," Rukia said. "I want to help you," _

_"I don't need help," Ichigo said._

_"Who is it? Is it your grandfather, or one of your uncles? Or is it an employer that works for your family?" Rukia asked and Ichigo turned to her._

_"Just mind your own fucking business okay?!" Ichigo snapped staring at his feet. " I don't need people messing around in my life, most of all some snobby rich girl who thinks she's entitled to whatever the fuck she wants," _

_"Ichigo," _

_"No! Just fuck off," Ichigo said and went into his class room._

*********************

Ichigo sighed running his fingers through his hair, not wanting to open his eyes as he laid on the bed. "What's with all these fucking memories?" He muttered then sat up and ran a hand over his face.

The door was open, and a light in the hall was. Ichigo got up slowly and walked to the door. He looked down the hall, candles were light, and he walked down the hall, following them.

When he came to the end, it was a dining room, the table set for two, and Gin was standing at the table. "It took you long enough to wake, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake until morning," Fifteen said.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said quietly.

"Please, take a seat," Fifteen said.

"Where's Gin?" Ichigo asked.

"Resting," Fifteen said with a soft smile as he pulled out Ichigo's seat.

"Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

"He's been thinking about his past, like you no doubt have been as well," Fifteen said taking his seat.

"This looks really good," Ichigo said. "Did you make it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Fifteen said watching Ichigo take a bite of food.

" It's wonderful," Ichigo said smiling.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Fifteen said. "You haven't been eating all that much lately,"

Ichigo looked at him. "I guess not,"

**********************************************************************15*********************************************************

********Third Person: Gin/Fifteen********

Gin leaned back in his seat, putting the controller of the game system he'd been playing and sighed.

_'What is bothering you'_ Fifteen asked.

"Nothin'," Gin said watching as his character was swarmed on by zombies and animated screaming filled the dark room.

'_Is it because he remembered you?'_ Fifteen asked.

" No, 'm glad 'e did," Gin said.

'_ You're thinking about your past again, you shouldn't do it,' _ Fifteen said.

" I know," Gin sighed and rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. " Bu' sometimes, ya gotta,"

******_Memory_******

_" Gin get your worthless ass down here!" _

_Sixteen year old Gin looked up from his game and frowned, but got off his small cot and left the attic, going down the stairs to his older brother, only to receive a swift kick to the gut which knocked him back into the wall._

_"Wha' the 'ell wuz tha' fer?" Gin grumbled rubbing his stomach and looked up at his eldest brother Kaito. _

_"I just got a letter saying you got into another fight," Kaito said._

_" 'E started it," Gin said standing back up, Kaito grabbed Gin's hair and slammed his head against the wall. Gin gritted his teeth and put his hands against the wall._

_"I told you if you got into another fight I'd kick your ass," Kaito said._

_"Yer doin' a fine job," Gin said._

_' _Don't just sit there, fight back'_ Fifteen said._

_"You're such a smart ass Gin," Kaito said and threw Gin against the stairs._

_Gin gritted his teeth and wiped the blood that dripped from his nose away. " It's genes, ne?"_

_Kaito stomped on Gin's left arm and Gin screamed as his bone snapped. "You're grounded for two more months, you go to school, and you come home. You do your homework, then you clean up, then you're in your room, got it?"_

_" Yes 'ir," Gin mocked and Kaito kicked him in the face. Gin kept his head turned for a while, panting hard and then he opened his eyes, they had changed from yellow to red. "You know, if you keep doing that, someday, I will fight back, and I will kill you," Fifteen said taking over._

_"What did you say little shit?" Kaito said._

_Fifteen stood, nursing his broken arm. "I was perfectly clear when I spoke. Gin might just roll over and take it, but I won't,"_

_"What the hell are you talking about Gin? Are you brain damaged or something?" Kaito sneered._

_" Even brain damaged Gin would be more intelligent than you Kaito," Fifteen said stepping towards Kaito. "You're really all brawn and no brains, it's rather sad, but now I know that Gin and I didn't get our intellect from Naoto. But from our mother,"_

_"Your fucking bitch," Kaito grabbed Fifteen's neck and pushed him back. " You should show respect for our father, and your mother was a five dollar whore nothing more," _

_"You don't intimidate me Kaito," Fifteen said. "But I suggest that you let go of me, I'm loosing my patience,"_

_********************_

_Gin walked into school the next day, covered in bandages, and his left arm in a black cast. Like most days, he was wearing the same clothes as the day before, having ran off to go to the emergency room, then sleeping in the park. _

_'_ How much longer are you going to keep going back to that place? If we left now, we'd never have to sleep in the park again, or make excuses to the doctors that the emergency room, or the teachers'_ Fifteen said, but Gin ignored him and opened his locker._

_"Oi, freak," A group of students walked up behind Gin. He grinned widely and turned._

_"Wha' can I do fer ya today boys?" Gin asked._

_"What happened to your face? Did daddy get drunk again?" The 'pack' leader, a football player named Mark asked and the rest of the group laughed._

_" Why don' ya jus' fuck off 'n I won' shove m' foot up yer ass," Gin said his grin growing wider._

_"Why don't I stuff your skinny grinning ass in your locker?" Mark grabbed Gin's neck and lifted his feet off the floor. Gin grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Mark's head and held tightly. Mark roared and pushed Gin up against the lockers, but Gin didn't let go, until Mark let his neck go and he jumped back, skidding back a few feet. _

_A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up. "Mr. Ichimaru, fighting again I see. So even though we decided it wouldn't help you any to suspend you, you insist on miss using our generosity,"_

_"Shit," Gin muttered._

_"Watch your language, Mr. Ichimaru, and come to my office, I'll call your father," _

_" 'e ain' home," Gin said following the dean to his office._

_" Is it at work?" _

_"Dunno," Gin said. " 'e ain' been home in a week," Gin said._

_"Then I'll call Kaito," The dean said. "Sit down," _

_" 'e at work," Gin said slumping into the chair, and pushed it so it was balancing on it's back legs. "Bu' go a hea' n call 'im, e'll be happy ta come ge' me,"_

_The dean sighed and put the phone down. "What happened to your arm Gin?" She asked._

_"Wha' should I say t'is time.... Oh, ya know, I wuz vacuuming the stairs 'n I tripped on the cord, fell all the way ta the bottom," Gin said_

_" I thought I said to call the police if things got rough at home,"_

_" Tha's kinda stupid don' ya think ne?" Gin asked. " Two a m' brothers are cops.... 'Nother cop ain' gonna arrest 'em fer beatin' on me," Gin said._

_" Why didn't you go to the shelter?"_

_" Don' need no damn charity," Gin said looking out the window. " 'sides, it wuz already closed," Gin looked at the dean. " Ya gonna call Kaito or no?"_

_" Will you tell me which one of your brothers is hitting you Gin?" She asked._

_" Nah,, where's ta fun in tha'? If ya don' figure it out, there's no point, ne?" Gin said as the class bell rang._

_" This isn't a game Gin," The dean said. "This is your life, and it's in danger, but I can't help you if you don't let me,"_

_" Don' need help," Gin said and stood. " Can I go?" He asked._

_The dean sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "Yes, go to class, I'm going to call you down here later,"_

_Gin smirked. "Buh bye," He said and left, going to his class._

_"Mr. Ichimaru where were you?" _

_" Wit' Mrs. Harp," Gin said._

_"Alright, take your seat. We have a new student like I was saying," The teacher said and Gin looked to the front of the class leaning his seat back. _

_'_He looks like Ichigo' _Fifteen and Gin both thought_

_"_ _His name is Kaien, please take the time to introduce yourselves to him," The teacher said. "Kaien, you can sit next to the student who just walked in, share his book, if he has it with him today," _

_Kaien walked over and sat next to Gin who looked at him. "Nice to meet you," Kaien said._

_" Li' wise," Gin said. " Why ya come ta t'is shit hole?"_

_"My dad got a new job," Kaien said. "What happened to your arm?"_

_"Nothin' really," Gin said._

********************

Gin frowned for a moment. " It's his fault we turned out this way," Gin said.

'_The first kill'_ Fifteen said.

"Yea," Gin said and his grin returned. " 'e wuzn' Ichigo," He pressed the restart button on his game.

************************************************************************************************15*******************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

Ichigo woke when he felt Hime lick his face. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ichigo muttered rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Hime whined and put a paw on his shoulder. " I guess I was talking in my sleep again huh? What did I say that upset you this time?" Hime just barked and laid her head on his lap. Ichigo looked out the window, the sun wasn't even up yet. He figured it wasn't earlier then perhaps, two in the morning. It was raining pretty hard too. Hime whined again and he realized she was shaking. "Are you afraid of the rain girl?" He asked rubbing her head. "Me too," He admitted.

The door opened and Ichigo looked up, he could tell that it was Fifteen in control of Gin's body by the way he walked. "Good you're awake, come, let's go for a walk," Fifteen said.

Ichigo got out of the bed, and followed Fifteen down the the hall to the front door. "Where are we going?" Ichigo asked as Fifteen lead him down a long flight of stairs. The floor grew cold beneath Ichigo's bare feet and he could tell by the lack of windows they'd gone into the basement of the large house. "Fifteen?" Ichigo asked.

"I've grown bored of watching you pace and sleep," Fifteen said stopping in front of a very heavy looking steel door. Ichigo stepped back, only to have one of the dogs behind him growl. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing the green collar.

"Titus," Ichigo muttered and the dog stepped forward and snapped his teeth at Ichigo's calf, and Ichigo stepped forward quickly.

"They know when down here, they aren't pets any longer," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked at him.

"And what are they?" Ichigo asked.

"My weapons," Fifteen said and swung the door open. Ichigo could smell blood and Fifteen grabbed him and threw him into the small room. Ichigo stumble and hit the wall and fell, he heard chains clank as he hit them. Ichigo looked around quickly, wishing he had better night vision. Fifteen grabbed Ichigo's right ankle, forcing Ichigo onto his stomach.

"Ouch!" Ichigo said feeling metal wrap tightly around his wrist, cutting into his skin. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Did you forget what I am Ichigo?" Fifteen asked chuckling in amusement. "I'm a serial killer remember? I enjoy torture, you are my captive, what do you really think you were here for?"

Ichigo looked up at Fifteen. "Fuck," Ichigo started to struggle, and one of the dogs growled and snapped it's jaw at Ichigo's face. Ichigo cried out and moved back as well as he could, although Fifteen still had a hold of his ankle. Ichigo's hands slipped in something stick and he raised his hands, he could see well enough to tell it was blood. "W-was there someone in here b-before me?"

" Recently," Fifteen said letting Ichigo's ankle go. "A man about twenty nine years old,"

Ichigo looked up. "Is he dead?"

" Very much so," Fifteen said kneeling down and scratching under Titus's chin. "Titus tore his throat clear out,"

Ichigo shivered, Titus had been sleeping in his bed just like Hime, Jun and Ryuu. Ichigo had played with Titus who had acted like a harmless pup. "W-why did you kill him? Who did you kill" Ichigo asked.

" He was a reporter," Fifteen said looking at Ichigo. "A rather rude one, said things about you, I didn't like very much to be completely honest,"

Ichigo grimaced. " I d-don't care what people say about me," Ichigo said.

"But Gin and I do," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked up at him. "Besides, I needed to deliever a message to your friends at the police station, they've become rather hopeless in the month that you've been here,"

"Has it really been that long?" Ichigo muttered.

"Yes," Fifteen said.

"You never told me if Grimmjow and Renji are still alive," Ichigo said and Fifteen frowned and stepped on Ichigo's hand, making Ichigo scream as bones snapped.

"I'd rather you not talk about other men around me, I'm easily jealous," Fifteen said removing his heel from Ichigo's hand. Tears slid down Ichigo's cheeks, and he looked up at Fifteen.

" Fucking bastard," Ichigo muttered and Fifteen's smile returned.

"I'm a serial killer Ichigo, don't forget it again," Fifteen said and walked from the small room, closing the door. Ichigo forced himself to sit up and leaned back against the wall nursing his broken hand as he bent his knees in front of him. Ichigo looked at Titus, Jun and Ryuu who sat in front of the door like statues. Ichigo could feel the blood soaking into his clothes now and he shivered as he started to get cold. The dogs growled every time Ichigo moved to much for them.

***************************************************15******

********Nine Days Later********

Ichigo screamed as Fifteen slid the knife down the center of his back. Ichigo reached forward and clawed at the ground bitting his lip as Fifteen pulled the blade away from his skin. Darkness formed on the edges of Ichigo's vision and he was panting hard. He was blood soaked and his entire body was in the worst pain he'd ever felt.

His arms shook, making the long thin needles that stuck into them shake, sending streaks of light on the wall. Fifteen leaned down and licked the back of Ichigo's neck.

"I've never enjoyed this so much, even with my first victim," Fifteen whispered sucking on Ichigo's ear. Ichigo whimpered, rolling his head to take his ear from Fifteen's lips. "Are you going to pass out soon Ichigo?" Fifteen asked running the knife down Ichigo's back again and Ichigo screamed again arching away from the blade as much as he could. "You've got to answer me Ichigo," Fifteen said licking the tears from Ichigo's blood stained cheek. "How much longer are you going to last?"

"...C-can't," Ichigo managed.

"Then we shall stop for today," Fifteen said and pulled Ichigo's tattered shirt over off his chest. "It's time to send another clue, I wonder if they will think from all the blood if you are dead, or alive," Fifteen stood slowly and then left.

Ichigo rolled slowly on to his right side, the only part of his body not covered in wounds, and Ichigo started pulling the needles from his arms and threw them to the floor as far away from him as he could. He closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. It was the fourth.... or was it the fifth day that Fifteen had tortured Ichigo? Fifteen would torture him for a day then let him rest. Each day he did something different along with the usual knife play Fifteen was so fond of.

Ichigo whimpered feeling the air turn colder, Fifteen never left the tempature in the room constant, he changed it every three hours or so, Ichigo was having a hard time keeping track of time. Sometimes the room would be hot, sometimes cold, sometimes nice, then it was different levels of cold, hot and nice.

Ichigo tried to pull his legs against his chest, but the chains around his ankles prevented him from getting into a position where he could keep himself warm enough. Ichigo closed his eyes and fainted.

*****************15************************

When Ichigo opened his eyes again, Fifteen was standing over him.... no, it was Gin, Ichigo could tell by the way he was standing. Gin was holding the knife in his left hand, Fifteen held it in his right. It's part of why Fifteen and Gin had never been caught, even if they were caught, they could say that they only used one hand or the other, and they had two different patterns of handwriting, and all the samples of handwriting the police had were Fifteen's not Gin's, which had no common points, Ichigo could tell by the way they moved the knife over his skin that their handwriting would be different. Fifteen moved the knife slowly, and deeply into his skin where as Gin liked to go fast and shallow.

Ichigo coughed blood as he moved back against the wall, away from Gin's feet.

"Ya really think tha's gonna stop me Ichi?" Gin asked stepping forward. He forced Ichigo onto his back with his foot and Ichigo whimpered, his back stung as the wounds touched the cold floor. Gin bent down and leaned over Ichigo's face. "Yer so damn beautiful," Gin said and Ichigo opened his tear filled eyes as Gin ran his right hand over his cheek.

Gin leaned down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo screamed against Gin's mouth, struggling as much as he could against the pain, but when he felt the cold tip of the blade against his chest he stopped moving. He stared wide eyed at Gin who was looking down at him, his yellow eyes open to watch more clearly as pain filled Ichigo's face as Gin sliced the knife quickly across Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo cried out and threw his head back against the floor, blood ran down the sides of his chest, pooling the already drenched stone floor. Gin's lips again pressed against Ichigo's and his tongue slid against the roof of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo moaned in pain and closed his eyes, focusing on Gin's tongue instead of the knife, even though he didn't enjoy the kiss, he'd rather feel it then the knife. Ichigo just wanted a distraction from the pain he was in the mental and physical pain, so he kissed Gin back, tangling his tongue with the man's who was putting him through hell. Ichigo reached up and gripped Gin's white shirt, pulling the killer down more, using the little strength he had to pull himself from the ground and kiss Gin passionately.

Gin chuckled and pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. "Ma'be tomorrow love," Gin said. "Righ' now, I wanna play wit' ya," Gin said.

**********************************************************************************15*********************************************

**End of Chapter Five**

Finally, the chapter is over. I'm happy with it too, although it's sad, I think I did good, and I hope you like it. Ichigo's such a slut in this chapter, but I feel so bad for him! Don't you? I thought I'd share with you all that I'm extremely hyper, my cousin bought a bag of marshmallows last night and we just sat and ate the entire thing, which isn't really good, I'm shaking from to much sugar, and I didn't sleep, I was outside playing with my dogs, which I have 9 of for over two hours and I'm still hyper as hell and it's only 7 in the morning. I'm gonna go for a walk maybe get rid of some more sugar, because I know me hyper can drive my grandparents nuts. So I will be going for a walk up the mountains near my house. Yea I live with mountains close enough to walk in, I don't go all the way to the top or nothing, that's crazy! But I do like going for walks, taking pictures and drawing and stuff, it's really peaceful, not to mention gets rid of a lot of energy, which I gotta do because I'm bouncing off the walls in my room. So bye bye for now

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	6. Please Kill The Strawberry

**Warning/Caution:** This story contains **graphic** and **mature** materials not suitable for minors; rape, torture, incest, child abuse, graphic homosexual intercourse, possible drug and alcohol use, swearing, blood, gore, etc. Please, this isn't a joke. If one or more of the things listed offends you or make you uncomfortable, please don't read this story. I have warned you since the first chapter, and in the summary before you even enter the story itself, and I wasn't joking about it. ** WARNING THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE AND SHOULD BE READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's related characters and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the morals or beliefs of Bleach's creator.

**Chapter Six: **Please Kill The Strawberry

***********************15********************************************************************************************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

**Week Four**

Ichigo threw up, splashing bloody vomit onto the blood soaked stone floor. His heart was beating so hard against his broken ribs he thought it was going to explode out of his chest and hit the floor. Ichigo could barely move, but he pushed himself off the floor and away from his vomit as best as he could and fell back to the floor and looked up at the ceiling, his body was trembling hard, and each tremble great or small sent waves of extreme pain through his entire body, but he couldn't stop.

The room smelt like blood and now vomit, Ichigo felt sick just from the smell, he wanted to throw up again, but there was nothing left in his stomach. Fifteen and Gin only gave Ichigo enough food and water to stay alive, and more often then not Ichigo ended up throwing whatever it was up a few hours after he ate it.

The door opened, flooding the room with a dull light, but Ichigo whimpered and tried to move his arms to cover his face but the chains pulled taught on his wrists, and he couldn't. He sobbed in anguish and let his hands fall limply to the floor.

******_Memory_******

_Seventeen year old Ichigo slumped down the wall, looking up at the large older male student that was hovering over him. "You fucking fag! Its your fault!" The boy kicked Ichigo hard in the chest, cracking ribs and Ichigo screamed. "My brother's gone because of you!" The boy kicked Ichigo in the face, breaking his nose._

_" I-I.... didn't e-even know you're b-brother," Ichigo muttered holding his ribs softly._

_"Fucking bastard!" The boy went to kick Ichigo again._

_"Leave him alone!" Rukia rushed into the circle of students and tackled the boy, she punched him hard in the jaw. "You ever touch Ichigo again, you'll have more then just me to deal with, ya got that?" She snapped her knee in the center of the boy's chest._

_Byakuya came into the crowd then. "All of you, get to class before a teacher gets here," He said in warning and the crowd slowly vanished. Rukia stood up._

_"Get lost," She said to the boy and he left, nursing a wounded ego and bruised cheek. Rukia went over to Ichigo and knelt down. " Why didn't you fight back?" Rukia asked touching Ichigo's cheek with her fingertips. Ichigo hissed and jerked away "You're lucky I came or you would've been one very smashed strawberry on the floor," Rukia said. "Byakuya, can you carry him?" She asked._

_"Yea," Byakuya said he moved over, and knelt down, he reached for Ichigo._

_"No!" Ichigo flinched and tried to move away, but his left leg wouldn't move. He looked at Rukia with wide fear filled eyes._

_" It's alright, don't worry, Byakuya's not going to hurt you," Rukia said taking Ichigo's hand, and again Byakuya reached for Ichigo, who this time let the older boy pick him up and carry him down the hall, but Rukia still held onto his hand tightly. They took Ichigo to the nurse who called for an ambulance as soon as she saw Ichigo, and Ichigo was taken to the hospital._

_ Rukia rode with, holding his hand tightly, he couldn't bring himself to let go of her hand, even though in the four years since he meet her, he barely said more then 'hi' and a muttered 'thanks' once or twice to her, Rukia had stopped Ichigo from getting beaten up a lot, and when she could she stopped things like the condom locker thing from happening again. _

_"It's gonna be alright Ichigo," Rukia said quietly rubbing the tears from his cheeks with her small thumb. _

_When he got to the hospital, Rukia had to let go as he was taken into a room, as the doctors and nurses started working they noticed even more marks, and when a nurse had to cut away his pant leg, he started screaming, and she knew what it meant at once and told the lead doctor who had another nurse call the police._

_After Ichigo was cleaned, his leg in a cast, his chest wrapped in bandages, and his other wounds treated and covered, he was put into a room, and two police officers came in. Rukia stood next to Ichigo's bed, holding his hand tightly, as Ichigo told everything in detail, about his grandfather and uncles, about the teachers, and the other students, Rukia cried silently. The police looked shocked, and disgusted, one left to return to the precinct, to start a case file, the other stayed because Ichigo's grandfather was on his way having being contacted by the school that Ichigo had been sent to the hospital._

_When his grandfather entered the room, Rukia lost it, she ran over and slapped him hard across the face. "You sick son of a bitch I hope you rot in fucking hell for what you did!" She said. The police officer came over and put Ichigo's grandfather into handcuffs, and lead him out reading him his rights. Rukia went over to Ichigo. "Don't worry Ichigo, you can come live with me and my family alright, I'll take care of you," She whispered, but he looked away and closed his eyes. "You're free from them now Ichigo, you don't have to hurt anymore," She said. Tears slid from beneath Ichigo's eyelids_

_*******************_

Ichigo felt warm and wet, but it wasn't blood, he opened his eyes slowly, he was in a large metal tank that was filling with hot water. He felt something run over his stomach slowly, he couldn't understand what it was, he looked up, Gin was leaning over him, but not looking at him.

"....Wh...at?" Ichigo muttered.

" Jus' keep yer mouth shut, ne?" Gin said glancing at Ichigo. "Go back ta sleep, ne?"

"...W...hy?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ya got infections," Gin said. "Ya could die from 'em, n I don' wan' tha'," Gin said quietly.

Ichigo chuckled softly, his head rolling to the left and he fell asleep again....

***********************************************************************************************15********************************

********Third Person: Rukia********

It was two months since Ichigo had been taken. Rukia was sitting at Ichigo's favorite booth in the Diner, the place the girl Orihime had worked. Ichigo's notes and files on the _Fifteen_ case were spread out in front of her. She'd been staring at them, studying them since Ichigo had been taken, hoping that maybe if she read his cryptic notes, that eventually something would click in her mind, and make sense, but so far she had nothing more then what Ichigo had already told her about what he thought about Fifteen.

Ichigo had been like Rukia's little brother for a long time, and she was taking his abduction very roughly.

"Figure anything out yet?"

Rukia looked up and she sobbed. "You idiot go home," She said to Renji.

"What am I gonna get done there?" Renji asked limping into the booth and gritted his teeth and rubbed his side.

"You're supposed to be resting in your bed, you were shot if you don't remember," Rukia said wiping her eyes.

"Well, I figured, that the two of us, could almost be as smart as Ichigo," Renji said taking some of the notes and began to read over them.

"I've been staring at all of this for ever, and haven't gotten a damn thing," Rukia said.

Renji scratched his ear. "What does, N.F.V. mean?" he asked holding the file down.

"This is the first victim that they found," Rukia said and frowned. "N... F....V,"

"Not first victim," Renji muttered and Rukia looked at him.

"That doesn't make any sense, that girl was the first one with the number fifteen on her body, and M.E. said that she'd been dead the longest," Rukia said.

"More often then not a serial killers first victim is killed in a different way then the others," Renji said. "Maybe if we go back to around the time when this victim was murdered, look at similar cases, we could possibly find one with a similar Motive, and it'll be the real first victim," Renji set the file down and frowned.

"What is it?" Rukia asked.

"I thought pain killers made it harder for you to think," Renji said and Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "Have you gone to visit Grimmjow lately?"

"I'm gonna go see him tomorrow morning," Rukia said wiping her eyes. "Has he woken up yet?" She asked and Renji shook his head.

"The doctors aren't sure if he ever will, the lack or oxygen, along with the blood loss.....They don't know," Renji said

******************************************************************************************************************15*************

********Third Person: Gin/Fifteen********

**One Week Later**

'_His fever is down, that's good'_ Fifteen said.

Gin slipped the thermometer from Ichigo's lips and sighed looking down at Ichigo's unconscious face. "Tha's why I jus' kill 'em, not keep 'em, too much work," Gin muttered walking from the room and closed the door

'_The police have started looking into old cases, they're starting to figure things out about us that they didn't know before,'_ Fifteen said.

"Ya worried?" Gin asked

'_Not in the least, even if we are caught, we just pleaded insanity, we get life, no problem'_ Fifteen chuckled.

" Bu' we ain' insane," Gin said his grin growing wider.

'_It's only a matter of how you define insanity,' _Fifteen said chuckling softly.

"Sure," Gin said

**_Memory__**_

_"Hey Gin!"_

_Gin looked up at Kaien running towards him. "Wha's it?"_

_"Wanna go catch a movie?" Kaien asked following Gin from the school front gate._

_" Ya know I ain' got the money," Gin said._

_"No don't worry about it, I'll pay," Kaien said._

_"Alrigh', when ya wanna go?" Gin asked._

_"Right now," Kaien said. "We can go catch a matinée that way it's cheaper," Kaien said._

_"Alrigh," _

_******15******_

_Kaien leaned over and pressed his lips against Gin's and Gin put his hand on the back of Kaien's neck pulling Kaien against him. They stumbled back and fell in the grass of the hill. They pulled apart laughing and Kaien looked up at Gin._

_"I don't do this, very often Gin, but I was wondering, if maybe, you'd like to.... go out with me," Kaien asked and Gin's eyes opened. "Is that a no?"_

_" Tha's a yea," Gin said and pressed his lips against Kaien's again. Kaien wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and Gin put a hand on the side of Kaien's face_

_******15**********************_

_**fifteen months later**_

_"Wha ya mean ya breakin' up wit' me?" Gin asked looking at Kaien._

_"You've been acting really weird lately Gin, you're starting to scare me," Kaien said pulling on the inside of his hoodie. "I've known you for two years Gin, and you're changing a lot,"_

_"Bu' I love ya Kaien," Gin said._

_Kaien bit his bottom lip. "I love you too Gin, but you really.... You're not the same anymore, if something happened, and you tell me, then maybe we could work it out after a few months apart," Kaien looked at Gin who swallowed slowly, his eyes opening, his pupils were red. "Gin? You've gotta say something,"_

_"There's nothing that I can say," Fifteen said._

_"Gin... you're doing it again," Kaien said stepping back as Fifteen stepped closer. "Gin, stop it," Kaien's back hit the back of the apartment wall and Fifteen grabbed his sweater. "Gin, what the hell are you doing?" Kaien put his hands against Gin's chest._

_"We've been together over a year, how can you just leave me like this?" Fifteen asked._

_"Gin, let me g-go you're scaring me," Kaien said. "I told you that you changed, and it's true," Kaien's bottom lip quivered and Fifteen pressed his lips against Kaien's Kaien pounded on Fifteen's chest and screamed as Fifteen bit his lip hard._

_Fifteen pulled away and pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed up under Kaien's ribs. Kaien's eyes grew wide and blood ran down the corners of his mouth. Fifteen twisted the blade and Kaien's breath hitched and he tighten his fist around Fifteen's shirt. "This way, you can never leave me, Ichigo," Fifteen whispered pulling away and Kaien fell to the floor, blood pooling from the wound, and within a few minutes, his eyes went dull and his body went cold._

_ Fifteen stared down at Kaien's body, his heart was racing, his blood was boiling, every sense was heightened and every nerve in his body was on fire and he stepped back then ran out of Kaien's apartment._

_Fifteen got to his apartment and and took off all his clothes, he stuffed them in a garbage bag along with the knife and drenched them in every chemical in his house then tossed them into a dumpster a few miles away from his apartment after he changed clothes._

_******15*****_

_"N-no officer I-I don' know anythin' bout wha' happened to Kaien," Gin said staring down at the pictures of Kaien's body, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"What hand do you write with Gin?" The police officer said._

_" M' lef' w-why?" Gin's hands were shaking and he couldn't breath. " o-oh god," Gin covered his mouth feeling sick to his stomach " 'm gonna throw up," He pushed away from the table and to the garbage can and threw up._

_" What was your relationship like with Kaien? Did you fight a lot? Was it abusive?" _

_"We...., n-no, I love 'im," Gin said putting his hands on the wall and coughed hard. "I-I wouldn' do this ta 'im...."_

_"Where were you three nights ago?" The officer asked._

_" A' work.... t-then I wen' 'ome ta get cleaned up.... I w-wuz g-gonna go over ta 'is house... b-bu' I f-fell as-sleep on da couch... m' lan'lor' came ta yell a' me cos m-m' t.v was to lou' fer m-my neighbor a' t-two I thin'," Gin said rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. _

_"Sit tight," The officer said and left. Gin put his hands over his head and started pacing near the window._

_********15*********_

_The police kept Gin for over ten hours, Gin never asked for a lawyer, answered all their questions, did their test; polygraph, handwriting, even talked with a psychologist, and he was released._

_'_You did good,'_ Fifteen said._

_'_Share the memory now, I wanna feel it'_ Gin said back, and Fifteen did. Gin sank slowly onto his couch his mouth hanging open slightly as everything rushed in to him at once. It was as good as sex, and then some. " I want it again," Gin said._

_'_So do I'_ Fifteen said. '_ But we'll have to be careful,'

_*****************************_

Gin opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Ichigo's bringin' tha' feelin' back," Gin whispered.

'_We have to do all we can to draw it out as long as we can,'_ Fifteen said. '_ I only think we have a few more months, they found out about Kaien,'_

"Ichi figured ou' more than we though' ne?" Gin said seriously.

**************************************************************************************************************************15*****

********Third Person: Ichigo********

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around, he was back in the bedroom. The dogs laying on the bed around him, Hime had her head resting on his chest, and she whimpered when he shifted beneath him. Even though the dogs had attacked him, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid of him, after all they were just following their master's orders. Ichigo reached up, and put his hand over Hime's back, and realized her stomach was rounded slightly. He looked down at her.

"You're gonna be a mother aren't you Hime?" Ichigo asked. "Titus is a good father," He said looking at Titus who was laying behind Hime. Ichigo found himself laughing as tears started to stream down his face. He covered his face with his arms and sobbed.

"Are you in pain?" Fifteen asked coming into the room and set a tray on the bed side table and reached for Ichigo.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ichigo snapped slapping Fifteen's hands away. Ichigo tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body and he cried out and started panting, he closed his eyes tightly.

"How are your wounds doing?" Fifteen asked reaching for the bandages around Ichigo's torso. Again Ichigo slapped his hands away.

"I said don't fucking touch me, you fucking piece of shit," Ichigo said.

Fifteen let his arms go to his sides. "I could've let you die, but I didn't," Fifteen said.

"You think I'm going to thank you for that? You're the one who fucking did this to me," Ichigo snapped.

"Dogs, out," Fifteen ordered, and the dogs filed from the room. Fifteen ripped the blankets from Ichigo's body and moved over Ichigo, who's body stiffened.

"Gonna add rape to your list?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Fifteen said simply, and threw Ichigo onto his stomach.

Ichigo cried out in pain and grabbed the pillows. Fifteen pulled off the sweat pants he had dressed Ichigo in and then his own pants, and slammed himself into Ichigo who screamed throwing his head back. Fifteen hung his head and groaned with pleasure and gripped Ichigo's hips tightly and started thrusting. Ichigo bit down on the pillow to keep from screaming again. His entire body hurt as it was shaken from Fifteen's hard violent thrust. Tears streamed down Ichigo's face and he clawed at the bed panting hard.

*************15**************************************

Ichigo felt sick, it was just like being with one of his uncles all over again, the sound of Fifteen's voice behind his ear, the hot breath running down his neck. The feeling of being torn as he was thrust into. Ichigo couldn't breath, his breath came in short painful gasp, that weren't didn't care enough oxygen to his lungs and black quickly filled his vision.

**_Memory__**_

_"Alright Ichigo, I'm going to take some pictures of your wounds alright? Just lift your arms above your head," The police officer said._

_Ichigo felt like he was being violated all over again, but he slowly lifted his arms above his head, gripping the bandages that covered his hands and closed his eyes tightly to fight back the tears. Every time the camera flashed, it felt he was being thrown onto the bed again and again, feeling someone loom over him. When the police officer finally put the camera down, Ichigo was sobbing._

_"You can put your clothes back on now," The officer said softly, but to Ichigo it sounded like the words spit at him in disgust by all the people he'd had sex with. He pulled his clothes over his body slowly and the officer left, and Rukia rushed in and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head and he went limp against her._

_"It's okay now Ichigo, it's okay," Rukia said. "I'm gonna take you home now," Rukia said helping Ichigo from the hospital bed and into a wheelchair and pushed him from the hospital. Byakuya was waiting with his car, and helped Ichigo into the back, then Rukia got in next to Ichigo who rested his head against her shoulder._

_**********15*******_

_"What do you mean that his grandfather's gone!?" Rukia screamed._

_"He got out on bail and took off, so did his uncles," Rukia's father said._

_"Can't the police do anything?" Rukia asked._

_"They're doing everything that they can," _

_Rukia stormed back into the room that Ichigo was laying in and over to him. "I'm sorry Ichigo," Rukia said sitting on the bed next to him._

_"I'm fine, it's not really a big deal," Ichigo said itching under the cast on his leg. "I'm over it," He said._

_"No you're not stop lying," Rukia said and grabbed his wrist. "And you're not supposed to do that you know,"_

_"It itches like all shit," Ichigo grumbled and Rukia couldn't help but smile. "And really Rukia, it's been three months now, I haven't had sex which is a record, and I'm fine, really. I'm happy living here, your family is extremely nice to me," _

_"Are you sure you don't want me to call your dad yet?" Rukia asked._

_"I'll call him when I'm ready," Ichigo said itching under his cast again and growled. "These things I swear were first invented to use to torture people," He said. Rukia laughed and pulled a pen from her pocket and leaned over Ichigo's leg and slipped the pen into the cast. "Holy crap that feels so much better," He said leaning back and sighed. "Thank you Rukia," _

_"You're welcome, but don't tell the doctor I did that," Rukia said pulling away. "Get some rest alright," She ruffled Ichigo's hair and he closed his eyes._

_"That's all I have been doing," Ichigo said putting his hands behind his head._

_"I'll see you in the morning," Rukia said and left._

_*********************************_

Ichigo trembled as Fifteen finally pulled away from him. He didn't move as Fifteen got off the bed, or when he closed the door. Ichigo sobbed then, his lips quivering. "....just kill me," He whispered

*************************************************************15******************************************************************

**End of Chapter 6**

Well here we are, Chapter 6 at it's end. There are a few more chapters left in this story, so you know. Also school starts back up for me tomorrow, so I might not update, I'm not all that sure, I've got to see how much shit my teachers throw on me when I get back. But thank you for reading, sorry if I offended anyone, which I think I did with the last chapter. But I gave warning so it's your own damn fault not mine.

Well gotta go,

ConstantSnow


	7. It's Not A Chess Game

**WARNING/CAUTION: ** This story contains material not suitable for minors and that be offensive to some readers. This story will contain: rape, torture, swearing, blood, gore, incest, child abuse, homosexual intercourse, death, and other themes of a mature nature. I've been warning since the beginning, and I've meant every word of it. **PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's related characters and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the morals or views of Bleach's creator.

**Chapter Seven:** It's Not A Chess Game

*******************15************************************************************************************************************

****Third Person: Ichigo********

**Week Seven**

Ichigo pushed the dresser in front of the door with effort, ignoring the pain in his body. When the door was finally blocked Ichigo sank to the ground panting hard and pressed his hand against the bandages on his torso as blood started soaking through them, one of his larger wounds had reopened. Ichigo closed his eyes.

'_ .....I'm not gonna... just roll over anymore.... They want to play mind games.... Then I'll fucking play mind games,' _Ichigo thought and looked up at the camera he had found hidden in an air vent. "Come on! Let's play bastards!" Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo heard the door handle jiggle and his breath hitched.

"Ichigo," Fifteen's voice came from the other side of the door, and his heart started to race. "Open the door Ichigo,"

Ichigo stood slowly and gritted his teeth and stepped back as Fifteen started trying harder to open the dresser. Ichigo swallowed hard. '_As long as the dresser doesn't budge, and he doesn't break the wall down.... I'll be able to hold out for a while,'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo!" Fifteen roared and Ichigo flinched as the dresser scraped against the floor as it moved a few inches. "Open the God damn door Ichigo!"

'_I guess he's.... stronger then he looks,'_ Ichigo thought and gritted his teeth. '_ Then again, I could move that thing.... shit,'_ Ichigo looked around his room and went over to the closet and tried to find something to use to fight. He'd already looked before, but there was no harm and looking around again, after all he had just pissed Fifteen off and it was only a matter of time before that dresser was out off the way and Fifteen could open the door.

Ichigo pulled himself up onto the shelf, surprised that it could hold him, but glad all the same. Ichigo's eyes grew slightly wide in surprise, there was a crawl space, he pushed on it and it opened slowly. It was really cold, small and dark, but Ichigo slowly managed to get through the small opening, thankful again for his flexibility. He squinted in the dark and looked around, a few boxes here and there, and a small window. Ichigo moved towards it, if he could get onto the roof, he could see where he was, and try from there to figure a way out. Ichigo grabbed an old cloth of some kind and wrapped it around his fist and punched out the glass of the window. He gripped the sides of the window and looked out.

"FUCK!" Ichigo roared seeing that where ever this house was, it was a good distance from the city, because Ichigo could only barely see the city lights in the distance. Not only that but the place was surrounded by high fences, and outside the fence was tall trees. Ichigo was on the third story, and there weren't any trees near the roof that he could jump onto then climb down. But Ichigo climbed onto the roof carefully anyways. Fifteen wouldn't be able to get through the crawl space and onto the roof, so for now, this was Ichigo's safest place.

From the roof, Ichigo could tell that this house was huge, more like a castle then a house, and the yard around it was also extremely large. Ichigo shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, he bit his bottom lip, this place reminded Ichigo of his grandfather's manor. Large and isolated, both places also haunted Ichigo's life, he'd been tortured, beaten and raped in both places, and both places, Ichigo couldn't escape.

Ichigo swallowed and sat down slowly, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins. He closed his eyes trying to think of what his next step would be. '_ I don't know anything about them... they have money, but Gin's family didn't have any...... so how did he get it all? Fifteen said that they had a job in banking, but.... Has he ever even left the house since I've been here? I've never heard a phone ring.... and the few times I've been outside the room, I've not seen a computer or any form of technology that could help me contact anyone....'_

"You shouldn't play on the roof,"

Ichigo tried to stand, but Fifteen forced him onto his back, kneeling on his chest. Ichigo gritted his teeth and kept struggling.

"Do you really think that's smart? I've got the upper hand, I'm physically stronger then you," Fifteen pulled Ichigo to his feet and drug him across the roof. Ichigo turned and tackled Fifteen, and they rolled around for a few minutes until Fifteen hit Ichigo hard in the gut, making Ichigo gag and see stars. "You're becoming more troublesome then pleasurable Ichigo," Fifteen said dragging Ichigo through a window by his hair.

Ichigo kept struggling, trying to get hold of something so he could fight back.

"At this rate, I'm going to kill you out of anger by mistake," Fifteen said tossing Ichigo into a small dark room and moved in behind him, and closed the door. Ichigo got to his feet, only to have Fifteen push him back against the wall, something hit Ichigo in the small of his back, and made him arch in pain. Fifteen grabbed Ichigo's neck, and forced his head up. "Don't be stupid Ichigo. Your life is in my hands, I can kill you if I wanted to," Fifteen said.

" But you won't," Ichigo said quietly and gasped feeling Fifteen tightened his grip on Ichigo's throat. "...if you kill me.....you'll suffer. You can't live with... out me," Ichigo gasped leaning his head back as Fifteen tightened his grip even more. Ichigo's eyes started to water and his lips started to turn blue.

"You're right, but I can punish you for misbehaving," Fifteen said. "Which I find highly pleasant Ichigo," He said and let Ichigo's throat go. Ichigo fell to the floor coughing hard. Ichigo took as many deep breaths in as little time as possible, then Fifteen grabbed his hair and pulled him back to his feet. Ichigo felt something cold wrap around his neck tightly. he clawed at it, a thick heavy metal collar that began rubbing against his skin. "You'll stay here a few days, and if you've learned your lesson, I'll let you out,"

Fifteen walked to the door and looked back at Ichigo who stared in his direction. "Fuck you," Ichigo said. Fifteen scoffed, then left closing the door.

**_Memory__**_

_Nineteen year old Ichigo sat at his desk in the police precinct, it was his first day, and he was waiting for his partner. To say the least, Ichigo was nervous as hell, after all he'd only just gotten out of the academy, and he was taken from just plain officer to detective, which usually doesn't happen, most of all with someone as young as Ichigo._

_"Oi, you the new kid?"_

_Ichigo looked up. "Yea," He said._

_"Name's Grimmjow, I'm gonna be baby sitting ya," The man grinned._

_"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you," Ichigo said holding out his hand and Grimmjow shook it. _

_"Come on, we got a case already," Grimmjow said grabbing his coat and threw it over his shoulders._

_"R-Really?" Ichigo asked._

_"Yup," Grimmjow said. "It's downtown body washed up again," Grimmjow yawned walking out to an unmarked dark blue car and got into the drivers seat. Ichigo got into the passengers seat._

_"Are they sure it's not a suicide?" Ichigo asked._

_"Usually a person doesn't kill himself by stabbing himself," Grimmjow said turning on the lights and speeding from the parking spot._

_"I guess," Ichigo said blushing._

_"Don't worry, that's good thinking," Grimmjow said. " Nine times outta ten, the bodies pulled from the harbor are suicides or accidents," Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Alright, we rule it homicide, what next?"_

_"Identify the victim," Ichigo said._

_"Jason Hadder, 31," Grimmjow said._

_" I'd talk to family and close friends first," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded. _

_"Alright then what?" Grimmjow asked grinning._

_"Check his house," Ichigo said._

_"Why his house next?" Grimmjow asked._

_"Well.... If his family and friends say that the didn't notice anything unusual it's either because everything really was fine, or he was hiding something, either way you can tell if a person was in any trouble by the way their home is. Also I'd like to know if it's the original crime scene, or not," Ichigo said._

_"Alright, not bad," Grimmjow said stopping the car. "Come on kid, time for your first body," He said._

_Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, then got out of the car and followed him down the beach over to the body that was covered with a tarp. Grimmjow handed Ichigo a pair of gloves which his put on slowly and bent down and pulled the tarp away._

_The older officers watched, murmuring about if the new kid was gonna toss his breakfast or not, not a completely uncommon thing to do with the rookie. Bets were placed as Ichigo stared. Ichigo swallowed slowly._

_"Hey Grimmjow," Ichigo looked up._

_"What is it? Grimmjow said looking up from the victim's wallet._

_"Look, at this set of cuts on the victim's neck," Ichigo said pointing. Grimmjow bent down and looked closer. "They are very precise where as the other cuts on the body are a little bit more haphazard," Ichigo frowned and turned the victims head slowly so more of the neck was exposed. "I think we'll find an old case with a body with the number Fifteen carved into it," Ichigo said leaning closer, then he sighed. "I'm not gonna throw up you guys," He said looking up and some of the officers groaned. _

_Grimmjow grinned. "Looks like I was right about ya kid," Grimmjow said pulling off his gloves and took the wad of cash from the other officers. "You may look it, but your not green," _

_"I guess that's a compliment," Ichigo said pulling off his gloves and followed Grimmjow to the car._

_"It might take a few days for us to find another case if there is one connected to this body, but I really hope you're wrong," Grimmjow said getting into the car._

_"Why's that?" Ichigo asked._

_"I really don't want to work a serial killer case," Grimmjow said._

_"Have you worked one before?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow started the car._

_"Four," Grimmjow said._

_"How long have you been a police officer?" Ichigo asked._

_"Nine years," Grimmjow said._

_"How old are you?" Ichigo asked._

_"I'm twenty-nine," Grimmjow said and Ichigo raised an eyebrow._

_"You don't look it," Ichigo said._

_"Thanks kid," Grimmjow said_

_********************************15******_

_" The victim's sister said that he was under some stress from work," Grimmjow said as Ichigo shifted through open letters on the table. "But it doesn't look like he's got any problems except for a late car payment," _

_"He's got a letter here, from a woman he was seeing," Ichigo said. "They were thinking about moving in together, I think we need to talk to her," _

_"Probably wouldn't hurt," Grimmjow said opening a cabinet. "Ah ha," He said and Ichigo looked up._

_"What?" Ichigo leaned over Grimmjow's shoulder. "That's a lot of booze," He said then blushed, realizing that Grimmjow smelled really good. Ichigo pulled away quickly and smiled nervously when Grimmjow eyed him._

_"Why keep the booze up here, and not keep it cool in the fridge or out on the counter?" Grimmjow asked slowly turning one of the bottles in his hands. "All the bottles are a little less then half full," _

_"Hey look," Ichigo held out a picture of the victim, a woman and two small kids. "Maybe this is why, if that's the girl he's been seeing, she's got kids. You don't want to keep your booze where they can reach it when they come over," Ichigo said. "So.... he's seeing a woman who already has two kids, I bet he was trying to stop drinking too," Ichigo leaned against the table and crossed his arms._

_"What is it?" Grimmjow asked._

_"Why do you kill a guy who's trying to clean up his life? If I'm right about him wanting to stop drinking, and he's trying to settle down, then he's not really that much of a threat," Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "Do you kill him because you're jealous? Or is his just the killer's type?" Ichigo looked out the window. "We've gotta get the other victim," He said._

_"You really think it's a serial killer? You've only been on this case for four hours, the fifteen on the guy's neck could've really just been because of the way the guy was cutting him up, not intentional at all," Grimmjow said and Ichigo looked at him._

_"I don't think it was random cuts," Ichigo said. "I'm sure that the M.E. will say the same thing," Ichigo walked towards the victim's bedroom then stopped. "Grimmjow," _

_"What?" Grimmjow called from the kitchen._

_"I think that you should come in here," Ichigo said stepping carefully over the large pool of blood soaked into the carpet of the hall._

_Grimmjow walked into the hall and sighed. "I guess we did find the first crime scene," Grimmjow said pulling out his phone. Ichigo started walking down the hall. "Kid, don't mess with anything," Grimmjow called._

_"I won't," Ichigo said turning the handle of the door slowly and opened it. There was even more blood in the bedroom, splattered on the walls, on the bed and floor. "You must've been covered in blood.... how come no one saw you?" Ichigo muttered stepping over another pool of blood and looked at the splatter on the wall and turned his head. "....started in the hall..... finished in the bedroom," _

_Grimmjow came into the room and sighed. "Come on kid, we're done here," He said and Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "Come on," _

_Ichigo followed Grimmjow out, stopping just as Grimmjow did to talk to a few officers and crime scene investigators stepped into the house. Grimmjow gave them orders, then it was back into the car, headed back into the city._

_"You're quiet now, what is it?" Grimmjow asked._

_"Just thinking," Ichigo said._

_"Care to share?" Grimmjow asked._

_"Not really," Ichigo muttered chewing on his lip._

_"Rukia was right, you are weird," Grimmjow said, and Ichigo glanced at him, then looked back out the window._

_*************************_

Ichigo woke with a start when the door opened. He looked up at Gin who walked in. Ichigo stood slowly, keeping his back pinned back against the wall.

"What?" Ichigo asked and his body tensed as Gin stepped closer.

"Time ta play, ne?" Gin said unhooking the chain from Ichigo's collar. "Ya can go anywhere in the 'ouse," Gin dropped the chain. "Bu' if I catch ya, ya come ba' 'ere, and I get ta cut ya up,"

Ichigo took off running, he wasn't going to ask for any rules, knowing Gin wouldn't have any. Ichigo went down the stairs, and tried the doors and the windows as he went, but all of them were locked to where he couldn't leave the house. Ichigo skidded as he got into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife, and a lighter, He heard Gin laughing down the hall, so he ducked into a pantry and tried to keep his breathing quiet. He watched Gin's shadow moved under the door and he held his breath, moving back, trying not to hit anything.

The door opened, and Ichigo lunged, stabbing the knife into Gin's arm, then rushed past him, grabbing another knife as he went, and was down the hall as he heard Gin cry out, then start to laugh again. '_Crazy fucking bastard! Only a sick fuck would enjoy being stabbed by a steak knife'_ Ichigo grabbed the corner of the wall and turned sharply and fell back as Gin walked down the other end of the hall. Ichigo forced himself up and started running in the other direction. '_ What is this place? A fucking fun house?'_ Ichigo stopped for a moment, eyeing a dark room, but took off running again, '_What's in that room?.... Shit, no time to be curious'_ Ichigo's eyes scanned the hall ahead of him and he swore as Gin was again at the other end, tying the wound on his arm off. He was still holding the knife that Ichigo had used to stab him as well.

Ichigo's body was starting to ache again, but he ignored it, he didn't have time to hurt, he had to figure out a way to outsmart two people at once. Ichigo gritted his teeth and slammed open the door to a room and went inside, tossing things every where, trying to find anything he could use to get help.

"If yer tryin' ta find a phone, I ain't got one," Gin leaned against the door frame and Ichigo looked over his shoulder. Gin's grin grew even wider. "Ya really thin' I'd keep one ou 'n le' ya ou ta play?" Gin chuckled stepping into the room. Ichigo tightened his grip on the knife he held at his side. "Tha' wuz good ya know, stabbin' me, 'urt li' ell," Gin stepped closer and Ichigo stepped to his left. "Tha' door coul' lead ta a closet fer all ya know, gonna risk it?" Ichigo lunged again, and sliced the knife at Gin, tearing his shirt. Ichigo took off running from the room and down the hall. He grabbed a paper weight from a table in the hall, and smashed it through a window and hopped out, thankful he was on the first floor. He took off across the lawn, heading for the gate.

Ichigo could hear the dogs barking and he gritted his teeth, trying everything he could not to fall in the wet grass. He got to the gate and pulled himself up, just so he was out of the reach of the dogs snapping jaws and looked up at Gin who was walking down the drive calmly.

"Now now, I tol' ya, we're only gonna play inside," Gin said. Ichigo started climbing higher and Gin chuckled. "It's gonna 'urt more when ya fall ya know," He said reaching into his pocket and Ichigo screamed as the collar shocked him. Ichigo held tighter to the gate and closed his eyes tightly as tears filled them. "Come down, 'n 'll le' ya off fer breakin' the rules, le' ya start all ova," Gin said and another shock ran through Ichigo's neck. He almost fell, but kept his grip. " Don' make me come 'n ge' ya Ichi, tha's no fun,"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at Gin, then at the barking dogs. "Fuck you," Ichigo said.

"The collar goes higher ya know," Gin said taking the small remote from his pocket. "Ya wanna try it?" Gin chuckled turning a small dial up then pressed the button. Ichigo screamed and fell off the gate, snapping his shoulder out of place. One of the dogs grabbed onto his neck and bit down just enough so that Ichigo wouldn't move. Ichigo gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain as Gin bent over him. "Loo's li' I win, ne?" Gin said. Ichigo gagged and closed his eyes. Gin reached down and grabbed Ichigo's wrists and Ichigo screamed in pain as Gin pulled him by his arms.

"S-stop! It h-hurts!" Ichigo pleaded closing his eyes tightly and trying to get to his feet, but Gin wouldn't let him.

"Tha's the point, ne?" Gin chuckled and pulled Ichigo into the house. "Ya shouldn' ha' cheated," Gin drug Ichigo down the stairs which made the pain in his body increase and tears streamed down Ichigo's cheeks and he sobbed.

********************************************************************************************15***********************************

******** Third Person: Rukia****

**Week Thirteen**

Rukia was pacing, her arms behind her head, eyes screwed shut because of the pain behind her eyes. She had just learned of a case of a twenty one year old named Kaien had some similarities to the Fifteen case, and most disturbing was how much Kaien, the victim, looked like Ichigo, she shivered when she had seen the pictures of his body. Her mind had wandered, and soon she was seeing Ichigo just like that. Rukia couldn't help but let a few tears slide down her cheeks before she wiped them away.

"Go home, it's your day off," Byakuya said walking past her.

"I can't," Rukia said.

"Go visit Renji then," Byakuya said.

"I did before I came," Rukia sat at her desk and sighed.

"Have you gone to see Grimmjow yet?" Byakuya asked and Rukia shook her head. "Why not?"

"I can't.... I'm afraid of what my reactions gonna be.... seeing him all cut up," Rukia muttered.

"He'd probably like to see you," Byakuya said. "He woke up the other day,"

"I know, Renji told me," Rukia said rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "This stupid case, the only suspect cleared all the test, and they let him go, and three months later it's like he just vanished off the face of the Earth. No one who knew him have any idea where he is," Rukia said.

Byakuya picked up the photo from the file and leaned against Rukia's desk. "I've seen him before," Byakuya said quietly and Rukia looked at him. "I don't know where, but there's no way in hell you could mistake that face for anyone else's," Byakuya set the picture down.

"Do you think Renji could identify him?" Rukia asked.

" Maybe," Byakuya said. "But Renji was shot in the back,"

"But Grimmjow..... Grimmjow was staring at this fucker's face for two weeks," Rukia said. "If this is him, we've got the bastard, we just have to find him," Rukia stood and grabbed her coat.

"I'll drive," Byakuya said.

*********15*********************************

Rukia swallowed and opened the hospital room door and slipped through the small opening. Byakuya opened the door wider and followed her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Renji asked looking up from the hand held video game he was playing.

"We think we id-ed him," Rukia said and looked at Grimmjow. He was propped up on a bunch of pillows, a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, a bandage over his left eye, and the rest of his body was also covered in bandages.

"It's..... not as bad as it looks Rukia," Grimmjow said quietly. "I'm alright,"

"We want to know if you could remember his face, if you saw it again," Byakuya said taking the photo from Rukia's shaking hands.

"There's no way in hell I could forget," Grimmjow said as Byakuya came over. Renji stood and grabbed his crutches and went to the other side of the bed.

"His name is Ichimaru Gin," Byakuya said holding up a photo.

"That's him," Renji and Grimmjow both said.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," Grimmjow said and Renji nodded and sat back down. "Where is he?"

"That, we don't know yet," Rukia said.

"How did you find him?" Renji asked.

"Looked at old case files," Rukia said. "He was a suspect in the murder of a guy named Kaien about seven years ago, eight months before the first Fifteen killing,"

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Grimmjow asked shifting into a more comfortable position.

"He passed a polygraph, and a few other test," Byakuya said. "A few months later, he was just gone,"

"Has he contacted you guys again?" Renji asked. "Anything about Ichigo?"

"Not in two weeks," Rukia said. Silence filled the hospital room for a long while, until Byakuya's cell started ringing, and he excused himself.

"I'm glad you came," Grimmjow said.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said.

"Don't be, I know I probably look like some monster out of a old horror film," Grimmjow said.

"You're just as ugly as ever," Renji said and Grimmjow laughed.

"Some pal you are Renji," Grimmjow said and Rukia smiled.

"You two are so stupid," Rukia said.

"How are you doing Rukia?" Grimmjow asked.

"Better then the two of you," Rukia said walking over and sitting on the edge of Grimmjow's feet.

"Things are pretty quite then huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Pretty much, everything is calm, except in my head," Rukia said. " I don't know how Ichigo does it," She said looking at Renji, then at Grimmjow.

"It's just a gift," Renji said leaning back in his seat and yawned. "Some people are just meant to do things other people can't,"

The door opened and Rukia, Renji and Grimmjow looked at him. "What is it?" Rukia asked standing.

"We got video," Byakuya said quietly.

"Video?" Rukia stood slowly. "What do you mean video?"

"Fifteen sent us a video of Ichigo," Byakuya said. "There are already techs going over it, they've authenticated it already, Ichigo's still alive,"

"Let's go," Rukia said. "I'll come back, I promise," She added to Grimmjow and Renji who both waved her off.

****************************************************************************************************15***************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

******Week Twenty**

Ichigo swallowed the fluid Fifteen had forced into his mouth so he wouldn't gag.

"You're only punishing yourself by not eating Ichigo," Fifteen said. "There's no point in it. It's not going to make me let you go," Fifteen pushed the water bottle back into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo struggled weakly and tried to push the water from his mouth, but Fifteen held a hand over Ichigo's nose and mouth, and held it there until Ichigo swallowed.

Ichigo gasped throwing his head back as Fifteen removed his hand. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, and fought against the chains that had him pinned to the wall. "What the fuck do you still want from me!" Ichigo screamed. "You've taken everything, I have nothing left!"

"Love," Fifteen said.

Ichigo spit on Fifteen's face. "But in fucking hell," He growled.

Fifteen wiped the spit from his face slowly, then grabbed Ichigo's neck, slamming him back against the wall, and moved over him. "I've been extremely merciful with you, you know Ichigo," Fifteen said quietly, his lips brushing against Ichigo's cheek. "Keep that in mind from now on,"

"I'm never going to love you," Ichigo whispered back. "You can keep playing your little chess game, but you're never going to win it,"

"It's not a chess game," Fifteen said grabbing Ichigo's hair tightly, and made Ichigo's head tilt back. "And I've yet to loose a game of anything,"

"Well, you're going to loose, I'll make sure of it," Ichigo said. "Even if it kills me. I'm just gonna make sure I take you down with me," Ichigo smiled as Fifteen pulled away.

*****************************************************************************************************************************15**

**End of Chapter Seven**

Well, not much time before I gotta catch my bus, but I wanted to tell you, that I'm gonna try to keep writing, but I'll be posting slower then normal, it's the best I can do at this point. I've got 6 weeks of school left, and hopefully I'll make it.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	8. Being Owned

**WARNING/CAUTION:** This story is mature, and not suitable for minors, or anyone who is easily disturbed should not read this story. It contains the following: rape, torture, homosexual relations, swearing, blood gore, and other mature themes. **This story is to be read with extreme caution**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or it's related characters and themes. More over this story in no way reflects the morals or views of Bleach's creator.

**Author's Note:** Well it's decided, I will only be able to update once every other night, until the weekend, where I might be able to do one per day. I'm extremely sorry for this, but school and personal stuff have decided to spit in my face and make me have to slow things down that aren't important to my future, which really sucks right now, because I'd rather be lost in fan fics then dealing with the real world, but you can't have what you want all the time. So again I'm terribly sorry about having to reduce the number of updates I will post a week so drastically, but I can't handle anymore then one, every other day. Please don't stop reading, or reviewing, and commenting, I'm not putting the two stories I'm writing on Hiatus, just slowing down a little.

Please enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Eight:** Being Owned

*****15**************************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person : Rukia********

******Week Twenty******

_"My name is... Ichigo Kurosaki....I'm a twenty-four year old detective," Ichigo couldn't keep his head up, it kept rolling forward._

_"Keep going,"_

_"I've been living with..... the serial killer, Fifteen for twenty weeks....." Ichigo swallowed giving a soft whimper of pain._

_"Keep going," _

_"....He has become.... impatient with your..... unwillingness to play in his games.....I-If you do not start playing...... he will send the next video.....to ever major news station..... on the tape will be......" Ichigo slumped forward, his arms pulling back above his head. Water splashed on Ichigo and he gasped panting hard. ".... the murder of a..... police officer.....wh-who's body will....displayed in a public place, a-along with... my own t-torture..... Y-you have three days to comply," _

_"Very good Ichigo," _

_*****************_

The video went blank and Rukia leaned back in her seat and pulled her knees to her chest.

Byakuya crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "What should we do?" He asked.

"You're the lead on this case Byakuya, it's your choice," Rukia said.

"How close do you think you are to finding out where this guy could be hiding?" Byakuya asked.

"Any where from a few months, to a few years," Rukia said. " We have to play," She bit down on her thumb and sighed heavily.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Then we play, we don't need a dead cop hanging from a flag pole or something, or the murder playing on national television," Byakuya said.

Rukia swallowed. "Playing mind games with a fucking serial killer.... great," Rukia muttered.

******************************************************************************************************************15*************

********Third Person : Ichigo********

**Week Twenty-One**

Ichigo screamed, writhing in pain on the floor, blood smearing on the floor, coming from the large fifteens cut into his sides.

Fifteen's smile grew wider. He knelt down, "Did I hit your ribs Ichigo?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ichigo tried to open his eyes, but pain had them screwed shut, and the only sound that came from his mouth were whimpers and gasp for breath.

"Those will be permeant reminders of our time together," Fifteen said lifting Ichigo off the ground. Ichigo cried out in pain and his eyes grew wide and he arched his back and his hands clawed at Fifteen's arm and chest. "I'll clean you up, bandages, then let you get some sleep," Fifteen said taking Ichigo up the stairs.

Ichigo closed his eyes again, and fainted.....

*****15**********************************************

Ichigo whimpered, squirming carefully on the bed he laid on, trying to get the pain in his sides to ebb, but it didn't.

"Ya jus' gotta sleep till its gone," Gin said quietly and Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he looked to his left. Gin was laying next to him.

Ichigo tried to move away, but the pain in his sides grew, and he cried out, falling limp against the mattress, panting hard and closing his eyes tightly.

"Sh," Gin whispered rubbing Ichigo's side softly, it was soothing, even though Ichigo didn't want it to be. "Ya jus' gotta relax. Don' take deep breaths, jus' close yer eyes,"

" D-don't to-touch me," Ichigo muttered.

" 'm jus' tryin ta help ya," Gin said quietly. " If ya jus' le' me rub yer sides, the pain'll stop,"

"It's y-your fault.... my s-side h-hurt," Ichigo said.

"Not mine, Fifteen's," Gin said.

"Y-you're t-the same.... m-man," Ichigo swallowed and pressed his feet into the bed and sobbed.

" Stop movin'," Gin said.

"I s-said don't.... t-touch me," Ichigo said trying to push Gin's hands away from him.

"Don' do tha', jus le me," Gin said quietly taking Ichigo's hands in one of his own, but his grip wasn't hard or controlling, it was slightly more of just comforting. Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "I don' do deep cuts.... I li' 'em to feel pain... bu' not li' this," Ichigo looked at Gin, unsure if he had actually just heard what he thought he had.... almost an apology? " So jus' lemme take care of ya, while I can, ne?" Gin said and Ichigo turned his face away.

**15****************************

Ichigo lay in the large sunken bathtub in the bathroom that was connected to Gin's room, Gin was kneeling behind him, carefully pouring hot water over Ichigo's head. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He'd never had anything like this done to him before, his mother had been caring, but it wasn't in this same way as Gin.

Ichigo sighed as Gin ran his fingers slowly down the back of Ichigo's head. "How can you be a serial killer if you treat me like this?" Ichigo asked unsure of the feeling that was welling inside of him.

" Killin los' it's excitement' fer me a lon' time ago," Gin said quietly. " I jus' like the pain part..... Fifteen li's killin more then I do,"

" That doesn't make any sense," Ichigo said opening his eyes to look up at Gin. "How can one of you want to stop killing, and the other doesn't?"

"Jus cuz we're in the same body, don' mean we li' the same things, ne?" Gin said. "Li twins in a way, they don' always li' the same thin's," Gin ran his hand slowly up the front of Ichigo's neck and Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and he shivered. " I didn' wanna hur' ya, not like Fifteen did,"

Ichigo furrowed his brow. " ....Liar, you participated in each killing in some form, you never tried to turn yourself in..... You're just as bad as him," Ichigo said.

Gin sat up slowly. "..... I kno'," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Bu'....ta be completely honest.... wuz tryin' ta replace da feelin' tha I had when I firs' saw yer face, when we wuz lil'. Ya made m' heart flutter, n' every nerve in m' body ligh' up li' a Christmas tree. Tha's da only thin' tha' kept me alive afta wha' happened.... bein' able ta see ya again," Gin looked down at Ichigo. "Tha's da truth to,"

Ichigo swallowed slowly, and pushed himself up into a slouched sitting position against the side of the tub. "There's.... no such thing as love as first sight,"

" Do ya believe tha'? Or ya jus sayin' tha' so ya don' feel so bad?" Gin asked

Ichigo put a hand on his side and closed his eyes. " I don' believe in love.....I've never been in love, don't ever want to be in love,"

"Not tha' I blame ya," Gin said leaning down. "Bu' human can't live wit'ou' love, jus' li' we can't live wit'ou food 'n water,"

Ichigo swallowed and looked up at Gin. " No, as animals we don't need love, we just need mates, we can live without affection, we're only biologically set up to want to seek out mates who carry traits we want our offspring to have. We want reproduction and the endorphins released from sexual intercourse, we don't need love. Humans aren't that type of animal,"

Gin smiled at that. " Ya sure? Wit'ou love, people turn ou' li' me and you. A serial killa and a nympho,"

"People in completely stable family situations have been serial killers as well," Ichigo said.

"Bu' more often then no, people li' me are made from not havin' love," Gin said leaning closer to Ichigo.

"Even if I did believe in love, I'd never love you," Ichigo whispered, Gin was so close their lips brushed together.

"Ya do feel somethin' though, fer me," Gin said.

"Yes, contempt, disgust, hate, pity even, but not love," Ichigo said. " I want to see you strapped to a table with a needle in your arm, and I'd even flip the switch,"

"So ya'd commit murder, jus' cuz I did?" Gin asked his grin growing wide. " 'm touched,"

"Bastard," Ichigo muttered. Gin chuckled more, and closed the small gap between his lips and Ichigo's. Ichigo cried out in surprise against Gin's lips, unable to pull away. Gin put a hand on the side of Ichigo's neck, and deepened the kiss, bitting softly on Ichigo's bottom lip.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, his body growing hot for the first time in many weeks, and despite himself, Ichigo kissed Gin back, opening his mouth so Gin's tongue could move into it. Ichigo meet Gin's tongue with his own. Ichigo moaned softly as Gin moved closer, running his other hand down Ichigo's side slowly, massaging soothing circles into the sore bandaged areas. Gin pulled away and Ichigo opened his eyes.

" I love ya, Ichi," Gin said and Ichigo frowned. "Ya don' have ta believe me, bu' I do," Gin said. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's again quickly, then left.

Ichigo closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. '_ What the hell?'_ He thought.

***********************************************************************************15********************************************

********Third Person : Fifteen/Gin ********

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Fifteen screamed.

'_ Wha' ya mean?' _Gin asked.

"What ever you were doing with Ichigo," Fifteen said gripping the steering wheel tighter. "We aren't supposed to be falling in love, we're supposed to be playing a game, nothing more,"

'_Bu' we both do love 'im,'_ Gin said.

"It doesn't matter," Fifteen said. "We're still playing a game, Ichigo still belongs to us. We don't need him to fall in love with us,"

'_Don' mean I don' wanna try," _ Gin said.

"I don't care what you want," Fifteen said. "I'm in charge of our lives, nothing more, you do what I say, because I've kept us alive for the past ten years,"

'_It's m' body,'_ Gin said.

"Enough, we aren't going to fight about this, it's pointless," Fifteen said.

***15***********************************

Fifteen sighed heavily and put a large box on the counter of the post officer. "Mail this please," Fifteen said to the woman.

"Of course," She said taking the box and put it behind the counter on a scale. " It's going to be thirty dollars," She added and Fifteen handed her the money. "It'll be there in the morning,"

"Thank you," Fifteen said and left, going out to his car. '_I'm restless..... I need a kill,'_ He looked down the road before he pulled from his place. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, heading for home, he promised not to kill, so Ichigo would have to ease his desire.

**15**************************************

Fifteen cut into the back of Ichigo's left knee, and Ichigo screamed and tried to pull away, but the chains holding him on the ground also prevented him from moving more then a few inches in any direction. Fifteen felt his calm starting to return as he watched the blood gush from Ichigo's leg. He leaned down and stabbed the knife though the center of Ichigo's left calf, making Ichigo scream again.

"S-stop.... pl-please," Ichigo pleaded and Fifteen smiled and licked the blood that had been splattered onto his lips. "....I c-can't," Ichigo clawed at the stone floor and sobbed hard.

"I'm not going to stop, I need the stress relief," Fifteen said. Ichigo started to turn pale and he closed his eyes, and fell limp against the floor. Fifteen sighed, and decided that Ichigo's blood loss was great enough for now, and that a few hours or rest wouldn't be bad for either of them at this point. They'd been at this for the ten hours, and Fifteen's calm mood was returned.

Fifteen wrapped the wounds so that they stopped bleeding, but left Ichigo on the floor, Fifteen would be back in a few hours to continue. After Gin's actions this morning, Fifteen was far from pleased still. Fifteen walked into his study and sat down in his favorite chair, and sighed as his dogs came and laid around his feet. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he was going to be contacting the police in a few hour to give the rules of the game since they had accepted it. Fifteen couldn't help but be excited for it, he was finally getting to play a game.

*****************************************************************************15**************************************************

********Third Person : Rukia********

Rukia was watching the video again, trying to see if there was anything that she could use to get into this guy's head... If it had been Ichigo, he would've known what to do, and finished this stupid game already. But Rukia was looking at all of the things that Fifteen had sent to the police and trying to figure out what the hell he was trying to tell them, but Rukia wasn't that kind of police..... She was the kind of police officer that was good at reading people, telling if a person had actually killed a person or not, she had intuition, not smarts like Ichigo had. She hated puzzles, hated mind games.

"What are you doing here? It's nearly four in the morning, you've been here for the past few days, barely sleeping. Nothing's gonna change if you wait a few hours before working again," Byakuya said.

"What are_** you**_ still doing here?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow.

" Working," Byakuya said. ".... Trying to find something that isn't there,"

"You and me both," Rukia sighed rubbing her temples.

Byakuya sat next to her and looked at the screen that was paused on a close up of Ichigo's face. " Did you see if they could pull an image from the reflection in Ichigo's eyes?" Byakuya asked and Rukia nodded.

"To damn dark," Rukia muttered. "I even asked if they could get one from the blood, even there, nothing,"

"We know what he looks like but have no idea where the fuck he's hiding. It's so fucking irritating. This guy isn't just toying with us, he's completely fucking with us," Byakuya said and Rukia glanced at him.

"Yea," Rukia sighed and bit her lip. "But, we gotta keep calm, if possible,"

"It's hard," Byakuya said. " Ichigo's our brother, this isn't something to keep calm about,"

"I know," Rukia said.

****************************************************************************************************************************15***

********Third Person : Ichigo**** ****

******Week Twenty- Two**

Ichigo tried to stand up, but fell back onto the bed, and bit down on his hand to keep from screaming in pain.

His leg hurt so much, it was shaking and he could feel the blood soaking into the bandages covering the cut in the back of his knee and his calf. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and made himself sit up again, and looked around the room for a few minutes, to try and get his breathing even again, and waiting for the pain in his leg to go away before he'd try and stand again. He was covered in dried blood, and he just wanted to get cleaned.

Ichigo stood again slowly, and leaned against the wall to walk to the bathroom. He fell seven times, sending shots of pain through his leg, and he'd writhe on the floor in pain, where he stayed until the pain subsided, then he'd get up again, and would move. Ichigo got to the bathroom, and sat on the floor next to the tub, he turned on the hot water, and closed the drain.

He pulled off his clothes slowly, then moved over the the counter slowly, pulling out the thing of thread and needles, he sat back against the tub, then slowly pulled the bandages from his leg. He bent down, and began slowly stitching the back of his knee closed, his body shook from the pain. But he kept going until both wounds were closed. Ichigo waited a few minutes before he pulled himself into the tub and he whimpered as the hot water surrounded his body. He closed his eyes and swallowed slowly, leaning back his body relaxing.

Ichigo after half an hour reached forward and grabbed a washcloth and the bottle of soap. He started washing himself, turning the shower head on, and opened the drain so that the bloody water washed down the drain. He kept scrubbing himself, until the water ran clear, then let the water run over him as he sat in the bottom of the tub. Ichigo didn't even care when the water turned cold and started to child him, he felt good, the water was soothing the aches and pains that had been torturing him for the past two weeks. He started falling asleep, but when the water was turned off he looked up tiredly.

"You took care of your own wounds, good, that means I won't have to," Fifteen pulled Ichigo from the tub, and Ichigo whimpered as pain started to fill his body from being moved again. Fifteen took Ichigo into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Ichigo wrapped the sheets tightly around himself as he sat up.

"What do you want? I need more time to recover," Ichigo said shifting as Fifteen came back to the side of the bed. "I lost to much blood, and if you... tried anything else I'd not last that long,"

"I'm not going to do anything today," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked up at him. "I have a gift,"

Ichigo swallowed nervously. "What if I don't want it," Ichigo said.

"You'll still have to wear it," Fifteen said pulling a red leather collar from his pocket. " I think it' suits you very well," He said with a smile.

"I'm not a dog," Ichigo said.

"You're a pet," Fifteen said. "And if you're lost or stolen, people are going to have to know how to get a hold of me, so that I can come and claim you," Fifteen grabbed Ichigo's neck and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Ichigo gritted his teeth and cried out from behind them. "Just stay still and it'll be a lot easier for the both of us," Fifteen said putting the collar tightly around Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "It's tight," Ichigo said pulling on the collar.

"You'll grow used to it," Fifteen said. He put a small padlock on it and smiled. "Now you can't take it off. I've got the key, perhaps if your friends when tonight's game, I'll send it to them. Pray that they don't throw it away," Fifteen chuckled.

"Bastard," Ichigo growled running his fingers over collar.

Fifteen smiled and yanked on the loop of the collar, and Ichigo fell onto the floor and cried out as his sides and leg were jarred. "Behave or I'll add a bark collar," Fifteen said. "I'm letting you heal, so be glad,"

Ichigo looked up at Fifteen. " Yea, be glad to the serial killer, got it," Ichigo said and Fifteen pressed his foot to Ichigo's side. and Ichigo cried out again.

"Yes, be glad," Fifteen said and left.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sobbed holding his sides.

************************15*******************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eight**

I got to take my laptop to school today because we weren't doing anything, all this stupid prom stuff, so I finished a chapter, which is really relaxing, because I can put on my headphones and not listen to anyone. So I got a chapter done, and I'm happy, I also only have homework in one class so far, and have only one class left in the day, so I'm again, very glad. Not only that but I got to write on Melting Frozen Hearts, as well as work a little on my ChadxIchigo and a NovaxIchigo fics that were requested. So even though I'm extremely stressed and ready to blow up my school and strangle some people, I'm doing better today then yesterday.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	9. It's Far From Over

**WARNING/CAUTION: ** This story is highly **mature** and should be read with **caution**. It contains: blood/gore, swearing, rape, torture, murder, homosexual intercourse, child abuse, drug and alcohol use/abuse, and many more themes of a mature nature. Again.... **Please Read With Caution!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's related character's and themes. More over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the views or morals of Bleach's creator.

**Chapter Nine: **It's Far From Over

*******15*****************15*******************15*******************************15*************15****************************15**

********Third Person: Ichigo********

**Week Thirty**

Ichigo woke with a start, and regretted it at once, pain shot through his body and he cried out. He was covered in bandages from neck to toe from Fifteen's latest need for stress relief. Ichigo let tears run down his face, the only part of his body that Fifteen had not attacked.

Ichigo felt sick, he could tell some of his wounds had gotten infected, he had been in so much pain, he hadn't been able to care for himself. Fifteen had also stopped taking care of Ichigo in almost every way, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if Fifteen only remembered Ichigo in order to cut him up, and now Fifteen had started raping Ichigo, something Ichigo had not expected from Fifteen.

Gin had also been 'out' less and less, Ichigo was worried that the two personalities were breaking down, becoming unstable, and that soon they'd loose it completely, and Ichigo feared for his life, more then before.

Ichigo forced himself from the bed, and limped into the bathroom, He got into the shower fully clothed, and turned the water on. He braced himself against the shower wall, and pulled off his blood stained clothes hissing as the cloth rubbed against all the gashes on his body. He could feel blood trickle down his skin, mixing with the water.

Ichigo whimpered and forced himself to look down at the down. The largest of his gashes, one that went down the center of his chest was inflamed and and swollen, Ichigo reached down and pressed on it, he whimpered as cloudy liquid came from it. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand away and sank down slowly, and curled into a ball and fell asleep.

**************************15**

" If you sleep in cold water, you'll catch a cold," Fifteen said and Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Fifteen who was turning off the shower. Ichigo was to tired to even move when Fifteen pulled him from the shower, he closed his eyes, until Fifteen laid him on the bed. Fifteen was slowly pulling his shirt off and Ichigo's heart started racing.

"N-no," Ichigo tried to move back, but Fifteen pinned him to the bed hard, straddling Ichigo's waist.

"What did I say pet? I can do what ever I want with you," Fifteen unbuttoned his pants and pulled his fully erect cock from them. Ichigo squirmed.

"P-please.... I-I can't," Ichigo pleaded.

"I'm not stopping," Fifteen said moving over Ichigo. Ichigo gripped the bed as Fifteen pushed into him, trying not to cry out from the pain. Fifteen licked the back of Ichigo's neck when his cock was completely inside of Ichigo, Fifteen started pulling out.

"N-no.... don't m-mov-," Ichigo cried out when Fifteen thrust back into him hard. Fifteen sucked on Ichigo's shoulder, pulling his cock almost completely out, only to thrust back in harder, then pull out swiftly. Repeating the hard fast motion again and again.

Ichigo bit down on the sheets, tears streaming down his face and pain filling every part of his body.

*******************15******************

Ichigo curled up as much as his pained body would let him, and closed his eyes tightly as Fifteen finally pulled away.

"You've ruined everything," Fifteen said. "Everything,"

Ichigo flinched when the door slammed shut and bit his bottom lip feeling Fifteen's cum slip down his thigh, he was in so much pain that he couldn't move, not that he really even wanted to, he just wanted to fall asleep, and never wake back up. He'd felt disgusted like this before, it was the same feeling when his uncles and grandfather had first started touching him, first started raping him. The feeling of no matter how many times he scrubs his skin, or covers up the marks, he's still gonna have that disgusting feeling. That gross feeling that filled every pore of his body, entered every part, and never goes away.

Ichigo laid on the filth covered bed, staring at the folds of the sheets, then forced himself from it, barely able to hold his body upright, and struggled to put one foot in front of the other until he finally made it to the bathroom, and turned the shower on. Ichigo's legs were shaking under him, his arms wouldn't lift more then a few inches, not even above his waist. Ichigo leaned against the shower wall, and slowly slid to the floor, and his eyes started to close as his eyelids became heavy, his head rolled forward and he fell asleep.

***************15****************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person : Rukia********

******Week Thirty-Three**

"He hasn't sent us anything in three weeks," Renji muttered and Rukia looked at him.

"You're not even supposed to be here," Rukia said.

"Shut up," Renji said.

Rukia shifted looking at the half finished puzzle that Fifteen had sent, it was out on the table in the conference room, along with all the other things Fifteen had sent, or left with victims. On another table on the other side of the room was another table, with all the victim's photos laying on top of the files with their personal history's and the files of their murders. To the front of the room, two large boards with all the information on Ichimaru Gin that they could pull up. Renji was sitting on a chair at the back of the room, just to the left of the door, leaning back staring at the boards with Ichimaru's information.

"You should be resting," Rukia said turning a puzzle piece over repeatedly between her gloved fingers. "You were shot three times,"

"Yea, like 8 months ago," Renji said standing slowly.

"You're back is still messed up," Rukia said.

"I can't stay at home and stare at the walls, most of all when I can do the same thing here, and possibly something will click, and help us catch this guy," Renji said walking over to the front wall.

"What is it?" Rukia asked looking over her shoulder at Renji who had pulled a picture of a ten year old Gin from the wall.

"His eyes are two different colors in this photo," Renji said. "The pictures before he was ten his eyes when they are open, are all bluish green, then when he's ten and is sent to the hospital after he was found nearly dead, his left eye is yellow, the other is red," Renji looked at another picture. "Here, when he's fifteen, after the police were called to his school when he came to school all beat to hell, his eyes are red. Then here when he's nineteen, when he was questioned for Kaien's murder, his eyes are yellow," Renji said. "Then the last picture we've got, when he was also when he was nineteen, his eye are red again," Renji looked at Rukia. "In Ichigo's notes, he mentioned multiple personalities, do you think that when one of 'him' is in control his eyes are one color, then when he switches, they're another?" Renji asked.

Rukia shrugged. " I didn't even know people's eyes could change that drastically," She said. "I've heard of a person's eyes changing shades of the same color but never going from something like yellow to red,"

"But his are," Renji said. "You can't really miss something like that, if you've seen this guy before, and his eyes change color right in front of you, you're gonna notice, right? That's at least something I'd remember," Renji said.

"You're a cop, cops are trained to notice things people wouldn't normally," Rukia said turning to the puzzle and placed the piece down slowly, connecting it to another. ".... A house?" Rukia cocked her head to the right and shifted her feet. "... or it's a freaking castle,"

Renji walked over and looked down. " It's huge, no way that's in the city," Renji said. "You couldn't have a place that big for over a hundred miles from the city,"

"Yea you could, possibly, but we don't even know if this is a real place, or if he's just fucking with us," Rukia said, then tapped the missing part of the puzzle. "Besides, it's not even finished," Rukia added.

"Still, we should have the search expanded, start checking to the west and south of the city, they've got some pretty rich placed in those areas," Renji said.

"Yea, probably wouldn't hurt, even though it'll take at least a month, a bunch of rich people have a lot to hide, we might need warrants and all that junk to get into people's houses to look around. Not only that, but Ichimaru doesn't even have to be in the same state anymore," Rukia said.

"True, but start small, then branch out," Renji said. "I'll make the call, you keep your eyes open, see if anything clicks," He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder for a moment then left.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Hold on Ichi, we're gonna find you, I promise, even if it kills me," Rukia whispered glancing at the picture of Ichigo on the wall in front of her.

****************************************************************************************15***************************************

********Third Person: Gin/Fifteen********

**Week Thirty-Six**

Fifteen walked down the streets of the city, thumbing the handle of the knife tucked into his pocket, following the small black haired woman towards her home.

'_Wha' are ya doin' this fer? Ichi isn't even attracted to 'er,'_ Gin said.

Fifteen didn't answer, but increased his pace, and grabbed the small woman, putting his hand over her mouth, as she screamed in surprise. "Hello Detective Kuchiki," Fifteen said and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, how's the case coming? Any closer to finding out where I am?" Fifteen chuckled pulling the blade from his pocket and put it to Rukia's neck.

'_Stop we had a rule.... if not ta harm 'em if they Ichi wasn' interested in 'em'_ Gin said.

"If you live, you'll be one step closer," Fifteen whispered putting his lips against Rukia's ear. "It's a case file, look up the number, don't forget it, C235-Nov1372-J19526, unsolved," Fifteen said and Rukia struggled harder. "Don't forget that number, it could save Ichigo's life you know, burn it into your memory," Fifteen stabbed Rukia in the side and she screamed against his hand. Fifteen twisted the blade and pulled it up, cutting Rukia's ribs and she screamed again. Fifteen pulled the knife from her side and let her body fall limp to the ground. Fifteen knelt down and pulled her cell from her pocket, and dialed 9-1-1.

"_ 9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

"I just stabbed Detective Rukia Kuchiki, she's lying on the sidewalk near her home, you've only got about twenty minutes before she bleeds to death, you should hurry, she has vital information regarding the whereabouts of Detective Ichigo Kurosaki, if she dies, you'll never find him. I suggest you hurry." Fifteen tossed the phone down next to Rukia and bent down, taking the time to carve the number 15 into the palm of her right hand then left.

_'Yer outta control Fifteen,' _ Gin said. '_ Yer not doin' anythin' we 'ad planned,'_

Fifteen didn't reply again, but got into the car, and drove off, passing two police cars and an ambulance that was headed back to Rukia.

'_Tha' file Ichi's mum, it ain't got nothin ta do wit' us,'_ Gin said. '_ Wha' has gotten in ta ya?'_

**15*****************************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person : Ichigo********

**Week Thirty-Seven**

Ichigo limped from his bed towards the bathroom, his body was drenched in a cold sweat, he had a high fever, and more of his wounds were infected. Fifteen had also broken Ichigo's right arm, hand and shoulder, so Ichigo couldn't move it. Ichigo had torn sheets, and made a sling to try to lessen the pain, but it didn't really help much more then letting the useless limb hanging at his side, but it lessened it, even if only a little.

Ichigo turned on the sink and used his good hand to cup water, and bring it to his cracked lips. The cold water hit his empty stomach hard, and this stomach threatened to heave. Ichigo hadn't gotten food in several days now. He didn't know what had happened to Fifteen or Gin, after Fifteen had gotten through his latest session of torture, he threw Ichigo back into this room and left.

Ichigo limped into the bedroom and froze.

" 'm not gonna hur' ya," Gin said.

"W-where have.... you been?" Ichigo said and started coughing.

" Lemme take care of ya," Gin said moving over to Ichigo who stepped back. "'m not Fifteen, not gonna hur ya," Gin said, and carefully picked Ichigo up, and carried him to the bed. Ichigo whimpered when his right arm was jarred. " Sorry," Gin said slipping his arms from under Ichigo.

"... w-what's going.... on? F-Fifteen's b-become..... very.... u-unstable," Ichigo panted, his eyes following Gin over to the dresser where a large kit sat.

" I dunno," Gin said. " 'E's neva acted li this before," Gin said setting the kit on the floor, and pulled the armchair from the corner and next to the bed and he sat and started unwrapping the dirty makeshift bandages from Ichigo's chest.

"What.... a-about you?" Ichigo asked.

" 'E's not been lettin me ou," Gin said picking up a bottle of disinfectant from the kit. "It's gonna sting," Gin muttered taking a cloth and dabbing the liquid on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo hissed and bit his bottom lip. "Sorry,"

"..... H-he's gonna kill.... me," Ichigo whispered.

"No, I won' le' im," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Jus go ta sleep," Gin said. " I'll bring ya some food when ya wake up," Gin placed a hand on Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and leaned his head against Gin's hand, and with in a few minutes, he was asleep.

******************15*********************************

******Week Thirty-Eight******

Ichigo was sitting up, although he was still sick, he was doing better now that Gin had treated, cleaned and bandages his wounds; and also given Ichigo food, and medicine.

Ichigo looked at Hime who was sitting on the end of the bed, her litter of six pups also laying on the bed, Ichigo had taken a liking to the runt, who was currently laying in his lap. Ichigo scratched the pup's snot softly. " I should give you a name shouldn't I?" Ichigo whispered and the pup looked up, it's left eye was light blue, with swirls of brown, and it's right was the opposite. " You're a few months old now, and you're the only one I haven't named," Ichigo sighed. "You don't bark at all, you just howl at everything, what should I name you then....." Ichigo smiled as the pup flopped on it's side, revealing its rounded belly. Ichigo rubbed the pup's belly softly and looked at Hime and the other pups laying on the bed. The door opened slowly and Ichigo looked up.

"Ya feelin' betta?" Gin asked walking over, and setting a plate of food on the bedside table, then reached into the first aid kit and pulled out a few different pills.

"Yes," Ichigo said looking at Gin. "What happened to your hand?" He asked.

Gin glanced at his left hand, the palm was burned. "Nothin," Gin said handing Ichigo the medication, then a bottle of water.

"It looks bad," Ichigo said taking the pills, then drinking some water.

" Nah, nothin ta worry bout," Gin said smiling at the pup in Ichigo's lap. "Named 'im yet?"

Ichigo shook his head. "All the others have names, but him," Ichigo said leaning back, and yawned.

"Its late, sleep," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Don' worry," Gin leaned down, and pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead.

*****15******************************

**Week Thirty-Nine**

The door slammed open and Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He sat up, only to have Fifteen slamming him back down on the bed. Ichigo gritted his teeth when his broken arm was shaken.

"What did he say to you?" Fifteen asked.

"What? N-nothing," Ichigo said.

"Don't lie to me," Fifteen growled grabbing a handful of Ichigo's hair, and pulled him from the bed.

"S-stop, it hurts," Ichigo said trying to keep from falling, but he was to tired, and still to weak to keep up with Fifteen's fast pace down the halls.

"He said something to you, then did something stupid," Fifteen said throwing Ichigo against the wall near the stairs, and Ichigo struggled to keep his balance.

"N-no, he just... gave me medicine, told me to sleep, that's it," Ichigo said sliding down the wall because his legs wouldn't hold him up.

Fifteen came over and stepped on Ichigo's left leg which had been hanging over the stairs. Ichigo screamed as his bone snapped, and tears streamed down his face. "You shouldn't lie to me,"

"I-I'm.... not," Ichigo panted feeling blood run down his leg. Fifteen gritted his teeth and bent down, grabbing a fist full of Ichigo's hair, and making him look up.

"Police are all around this place now," Fifteen said and Ichigo looked at Fifteen. " Gin called them, because of you,"

There was a loud bang downstairs and Fifteen looked up.

" Up here!" Ichigo screamed and Fifteen turned to him and slammed Ichigo's head against the wall.

"Shut up," Fifteen hissed.

Ichigo swallowed, hearing footsteps getting closer. "You'd.... better not.... get G-Gin killed," Ichigo whispered.

"Police, don't move!"

Ichigo looked up. "...B-Byakuya," Ichigo muttered. Fifteen covered Ichigo's mouth, and pulled Ichigo up against his chest Ichigo screamed in pain.

"I said don't move!" Byakuya said pointing his gun at Fifteen's head. "Let Kurosaki go, and put your hands on your head.

"That's not very smart, Ichigo's leg's broken, he can't stand on his own, if I let him go, it's going to make the break worse," Fifteen said stepping back.

"You've got nowhere to go Fifteen," Byakuya said stepping closer. "You're on the fourth floor of a house surrounded by and filled with police and FBI," Byakuya took another step.

"Don't do that," Fifteen said putting his other hand on Ichigo's broken arm and Ichigo whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. Byakuya stopped moving. "Now I know, that you didn't win the game, playing fairly, so I have no need to keep my promise of letting Ichigo live," Fifteen stepped back.

"You broke your deal already," Byakuya reminded.

"I suppose I did," Fifteen chuckled. "But the criminal never plays fair, you should've known that,"

" I did," Byakuya said. "Put Ichigo down, and the sniper pointed at the window, won't put a bullet through your head,"

Ichigo reached up and pulled Fifteen's hand from his mouth. " You c-can't kill him," Ichigo said quickly. "If you kill him, you'll kill G-"

"I told you to shut up," Fifteen squeezed Ichigo's arm and Ichigo cried out.

"We already know about Gin," Byakuya said. "We figured it out, Ichigo, you left enough behind. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time to put Ichigo down, and put your hands behind your head Fifteen," Fifteen's eyes narrowed.

" I'm not giving away what is mine," Fifteen said running his hand up to Ichigo's neck and held the collar that was there and Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "He knows that I own him, he has accepted that already," Fifteen said. "Why mess with it now? It's been nine months, almost ten. Let us be happy together,"

"I can't do that," Byakuya said. "You've killed over thirty-four people, including a police officer," Byakuya said.

"So which one didn't make it?" Fifteen asked grinning.

"You already know the answer to that," Byakuya said.

"Wh-who?" Ichigo asked.

"Hush," Fifteen said shifting Ichigo tighter against his chest.

"Rukia," Byakuya said and Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "But she figured it out, she learned all your dirty little secrets, and made sure she told all of them to me before she died," Byakuya said turning his attention back to Fifteen. "You were made after Gin's father ran him over with a truck right? You were made to protect Gin from getting hurt, and if you don't give up right now, your whole life would loose it's purpose, if you both die now, you'll fail Gin," Byakuya said and Fifteen shifted.

"Gin doesn't want to live, if he can't be with Ichigo," Fifteen said. "Neither do I,"

"You should've thought about that, before you killed all those people Fifteen," Byakuya said.

"I suppose I should have," Fifteen said and let Ichigo go. Byakuya rushed forward and grabbed Ichigo, as two other officer's moved forward and grabbed Fifteen. "We'll meet again, Ichigo," Fifteen said as the officers pulled him away.

"Rukia's dead?" Ichigo asked.

"She's.... in a coma," Byakuya said. "The doctor's don't think she's gonna pull through," Byakuya put his coat around Ichigo, and lifted him up slowly. "But, we can talk about that later, let's get you to the hospital first,"

"I'm sorry Byakuya," Ichigo muttered closing his eyes.

"Rukia knew the risks of being an officer, just like you and I did," Byakuya said. "She wouldn't want you to be sorry," Byakuya set Ichigo on the stretcher and looked down at him. " You just get better, that's what Rukia would want. Take him to the hospital," Byakuya said and stepped back.

**************************************************************15*****************************************************************

**End of Chapter 9**

Don't worry, just because they found Ichigo, and captured Fifteen, doesn't mean the story is over. There are still a few more chapters left to go. Poor Rukia, ne? Anyways I've been wanting to kill her off for like ever, but had no reason to until now, a insane serial killer, what more of a reason do I need? But if you're a fan of Rukia's you'll probably be kinda upset with this chapter, but owell, sorry.

Anyways, I posted my ChadxIchigo story's first part, so if you were waiting for that, check it out, and I'm gonna start typing m NovaxIchigo fic pretty soon as well. So thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	10. The End

**WARMING/CAUTION:** This story is of a very graphic and mature nature, if you're easily disturbed or don't like what is depicted in this story, please do not read. This story contains: blood/gore, rape, murder, swearing, homosexual relations, and many other mature themes. Again.... **PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION**.... You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or it's related characters and themes. This story is purely fan fiction.

**Chapter Ten: ** The End

********************************************15***********************************************************************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

**Seven Months Later**

Ichigo pulled his black trench coat over his shoulders, and buttoned the double buttons. He sighed, Rukia had died four nights ago, her wound finally getting the best of her, even though she had fought hard, and doctors were slightly optimistic that she might pull through.

Ichigo hadn't gotten any sleep the past four nights, he had been having nightmares about Rukia's death, he felt like she was haunting him.

The doorbell rang and Ichigo jumped, then winced at the pain in his leg, although the bone had healed enough to be take out of the cast, it was still sensitive, and Ichigo walked with a limp, and the doctors didn't think that it would ever go away. Ichigo sighed walking over to the door and opened it. Renji stood, dressed in his police uniform, his coat held by the collar in his hand.

"Ready?" Renji asked.

"Just a sec," Ichigo grabbed his officer's hat from the counter then followed Renji out to his truck and got in.

"I can't believe she's gone," Renji muttered tapping the steering wheel, something he did when he was upset, or angry.

"Yea," Ichigo said. "She always said she'd beat us to the grave though," Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and covered his eyes. "....Damnit, I never thought that she actually would die before us," He leaned forward and bit his lip hard.

"Don't be like this Ichigo," Renji said quietly. "This isn't your fault, Rukia would never blame you for this,"

"She wanted to become a police officer after she meet me. Rukia wanted to protect people like me," Ichigo said. "If she'd never meet me, she'd not be dead now,"

"If she had never meet you, she wouldn't have been the wonderful person she was," Renji said and Ichigo looked at him. " Rukia changed after she meet you. Rukia used to be this snobby spoiled brat who did what ever the hell she wanted. But when she saw you, how broken and messed up you were, she changed. She started helping people, and wanted to be a person she could be proud of," Renji said and Ichigo closed his eyes.

" Still...." Ichigo said.

"Don't blame yourself for what the fucking monster did to Rukia," Renji said. "Just be glad that bastard's never gonna see daylight again, until he's walking down the hall to the room where they'll stick a needle in his arm then flip the switch, and he's gonna die,"

Ichigo didn't answer. At first he had wanted Fifteen dead, but now he couldn't bring himself to, because if Fifteen died, then Gin would be dead too, and Ichigo didn't want Gin to die.

They got to the cemetery, and parked, Ichigo pulled off his trench, and fixed his uniform, then placed his hat on his head, and followed Renji, who had also put on his cap. There was already a group waiting, a white casket sat perched over the grave, covered in blue and white flowers. A large picture of Rukia dressed in her officer's uniform stood at the head of the casket. Byakuya glanced at Ichigo, before turning his face back to the casket.

Ichigo shivered, listening to the priest reading from the bible, he looked up at the cloudy sky, watching his breath steam in the winter air, trying to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his right. Grimmjow stood, dressed in his leaning heavily on a cane, but still he looked strong in his uniform and Ichigo bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

Everyone stood like statues, and when the shots rang out, Ichigo flinched. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's shoulder tightly, reassuringly and Ichigo reached up, putting his hand over Grimmjow's.

After everything was over, four people were left, Grimmjow, Renji, Byakuya and Ichigo. Not a single one of them moved, not one of them spoke, just stood, watching as dirt was shoveled onto the white casket. Each mourning silently for the friend and loved one that they had lost.

Byakuya finally looked up and let a sad smile form on his lips as tears slid down his cheeks. " It's snowing,.... Rukia," Byakuya whispered, the others all looked up then too, seeing thick white flakes falling from the heavens. "We'll miss you, Rukia,"

******************15********************

********One Week Later********

Ichigo walked down the halls of the maximum security prison, towards the isolation ward. He swallowed, stopping at a room, he put his hand on the handle of the door, he didn't really know if he should turn the handle, to walk in. Ichigo didn't know if he'd be seeing Gin, or if Fifteen would be waiting for him. But Ichigo wanted to see Gin, if it was Fifteen, he could always just leave.

Ichigo turned the handle and went into the room. "You can leave," Ichigo said to the two guards that were standing on either side of Gin who sat cuffed to a chair. They nodded.

"We'll be outside," One said then left.

" Didn't think tha' they'd actually give ya my letter," Gin said looking up at Ichigo. "Or tha ya'd actually come, afta that police woman died.... they're addin' another murder ta my case..... asking fer the death penalty ya know.... afta the trial.... I got 'bout six months,"

Ichigo sat down slowly. "I know," he whispered.

" I didn' wan that woman ta die, I tried ta ge Fifteen ta stop, bu he wouldn' listen," Gin said.

"Still, that doesn't atone for the other things you did. You helped nearly kill Grimmjow, and you didn't care when Fifteen shot Renji," Ichigo said.

" I wuz jealous o' em," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. " Ya shouldn' jus give yerself ta everyone.... yer betta than tha. Bu ya were jus throwin yerself at em.... and those other guys.... I jus lost it,"

"Who I was with was none of your damn business," Ichigo said. " If you wanted me, you should've acted like a normal human and came to me, and asked me to belong to you, not forced me,"

"By da time I found ya again, I wuz a murderer already n ya were a cop.... Ya would have figured it all ou.... wha would ya have done, ne?" Gin said.

Ichigo shook his head. " I don't know," Ichigo said.

" I've neva been in fate's favor, ne?" Gin chuckled and clenched his hands. "Bu I love ya Ichigo, n I didn' lie bout tha, I will love ya even afta 'm dead," Ichigo stood quickly and went to the door. "Wait, please, don' go," Gin said and Ichigo stopped. "I ain't got much time left, n I wanna spend as much o it as I can, wit ya Ichigo, please, don't go,"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder. "This can't work," Ichigo said.

"I know," Gin said. "Bu, jus pretend ya love me.... even though I don' deserve it,"

Ichigo swallowed and walked to the chair and pulled it closer to Gin then sat down slowly. Gin smiled, Ichigo looked down at his hands. "I do.... love you Gin," Ichigo muttered. "I tried to make it.... so that they wouldn't put you to death, but have you serve life instead because of your multiple personalities, but the D.A.... she wouldn't hear a word of it.... even though the doctors said that you are insane," Ichigo couldn't help but let out a sound which was a mix between a laugh and a sob. "..... I'm so screwed up because of you Gin...."

" 'm sorry Ichi," Gin said.

"I have to go now...." Ichigo said standing. "I have work," He walked over to the door.

" It's not yer fault Ichi," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Tha' 'm li this, or tha' I killed all those people. So don' blame yerself anymore, don' do tha ta yerself,"

"I know," Ichigo said.

Gin nodded and smiled. " 'm not afraid ta die Ichi. Haven't been afraid ta die fer a long time. So don' come ta the execution 'kay?" Gin said. " Ya don need ta be there,"

Ichigo shook his head and left, not like he could really say anything to that.

****************15***********************************

******Three Weeks Later******

"Go home Ichigo," Byakuya said walking past Ichigo's desk. "The creeps will be here when you come back after a few hours of sleep,"

"What makes you think I won't just bring this case home with me?" Ichigo asked.

"You just got done dealing with a serial killer, you don't need to start up working on another. It's only been eight months, you're supposed to be on light part time, yet you're still here over time since you got out of the hospital," Byakuya said.

"I don't want to go home," Ichigo said quietly, and rubbed his face setting the file down on his desk. "Besides these people's families need to know who killed their loved ones," Ichigo said. "This guy has killed ten people in eight months, each murder gets more violent, and he drops the bodies in more public places, it we don't catch him now, he's gonna be just like Fifteen, killing over eighty people and taking way to long to catch him," Ichigo said.

"Not everyone is going to be like Fifteen, Ichigo," Byakuya said. "You can't keep this up, working yourself this hard is going to drive you to an early grave,"

"I wouldn't mind that," Ichigo said. "At least when I'm here.... I don't y'know," Ichigo closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "Even going though what I did... didn't change me..... I'm still.... this,"

"There's nothing that needed to be changed," Byakuya said. "If you were perfect, you would've turned out to be a killer Ichigo, and we both know it," Byakuya ruffled Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo smiled and looked up at Ichigo. "No one should be perfect, because if everyone was perfect..... then everyone would be the same, and you and I would be out of jobs. Because perfect people don't kill each other,"

"I guess," Ichigo said.

"Now come on, I'll drive you home, I know you shouldn't be driving, you're about to fall over," Byakuya stood slowly.

"No, I really don't want to go home," Ichigo said.

"Come to my place, your room is still just the way you left it you know," Byakuya said pulling his coat on. "Mom and Dad never changed it, always thought that you'd wanna move back in, after all you were their third child,"

Ichigo smiled and stood slowly. "Alright, that bed's more comfortable then mine anyways," Ichigo went to grab the file.

"No," Byakuya said. "Work stays at work," He said and Ichigo sighed. "You're such an idiot, come on, I'm hungry, we can pick up something to eat before we get home,"

" Alright big bro," Ichigo joked and Byakuya looked at him.

"You really are an idiot," Byakuya said.

Ichigo shrugged. "I have my moments," He smiled and Byakuya shook his head.

***************15****************************************************************************************************************

******Two Months Later******

" Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

"We have your honor,"

Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes. Grimmjow put his hand over Ichigo's, and Renji on his other side, leaned forward.

" How do you find?" The judge asked.

"In the counts of murder in the first degree, we the jury find the defendant Ichimaru Gin, not guilty by reason of mental illness or defect,"

Ichigo gasped and covered his face leaning forward.

"Fuck!" Renji roared, anyone in the courtroom seemed to have the same reaction as Renji, and the courtroom grew loud.

"Order!" The judge yelled.

It took a few minutes for everything to calm down.

"Upon hearing this verdict, Ichimaru Gin, you are to be moved to a secure facility for the criminally insane where you will live the rest of your life," The judge said. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury thank you, you're dismissed," The judge said.

Ichigo stood quickly and rushed out, stopping once he was away from everyone, and he sank to the ground closing his eyes and leaned his head back. He didn't want to admit it, to even himself, he was relieved. Ichigo was shaking and he was breathing hard, tears threatened to slid down his cheeks.

" You look relieved,"

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up at Grimmjow. ".... Grimm... I-I don't know.... what I am a-anymore," Ichigo shook his head. "I'm so damn sorry.... I know you wanted to see him... dead because of what he did to you.... you can't even be a cop anymore," Ichigo bit his bottom lip as Grimmjow slowly sank to the floor under the stairwell next to Ichigo.

" I know that you're really confused about this," Grimmjow said. "I majored in psychology y'know, I'm smarter then I look,"

"Never said you were stupid," Ichigo said pulling his knees to his chest.

" I heard that you took all of his dogs, that you've been taking care of them," Grimmjow said.

"They're just animals obeying their master," Ichigo said. "They aren't bad dogs,"

" They attacked you," Grimmjow said.

"I'm keeping them," Ichigo said quietly. "I've put down a payment for a house with a big yard that's fenced in so that they can all run around,"

"Ichigo, you're holding on to something that's going to remind you every day of what happened," Grimmjow said.

"I'd never forget no matter what I did," Ichigo said. "I could move to the other side of the world, change my name, dye my hair.... but I'm always gonna remember what Fifteen did to me, "

" What about what Gin did to you?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo sighed heavily.

"I won't forget that either," Ichigo said. "Grimm.... I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Pretend that he's still going to die in six months," Grimmjow said and carefully pushed himself off the ground. "Come on, let's get the hell outta this place,"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, then stood slowly.

"So you're really buying a house?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded. "Where?"

"Just outside of town," Ichigo said.

"So right now how many dogs are crammed in your apartment?" Grimmjow asked.

" Four adults, seven pups," Ichigo said.

" Holy shit," Grimmjow laughed. "You're insane,"

"No, I just like dogs," Ichigo muttered walking down the courtroom steps with Grimmjow, away from all of the reports that were talking to the D.A. and Gin's lawyer.

"Detective Kurosaki!"

"Shit," Grimmjow muttered. "Come on,"

"Wait detective, just a few words," a reporter moved in front of Ichigo, making Ichigo and Grimmjow stop. "What is your reaction to the verdict?"

"No comment," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean? This freak killed a friend, and attempted to kill two others. You have to have a reaction to that,"

"Buzz of bud," Grimmjow said. "He said he doesn't have a comment,"

"How do you feel? This guy ruined your career as a highly decorated officer," The reporter asked. Ichigo clenched his teeth and grabbed the reporter's collar.

"Fuck off already!" Ichigo snapped. "We don't need people like you forcing recorders down our throats, we've been through enough," Ichigo pushed the reporter away.

"Come on," Grimmjow said grabbing Ichigo's arm. "You shouldn't have done that," Grimmjow said.

"I don't care what he put in his paper tomorrow," Ichigo said unlocking the doors to his car. "Get in, I'll drive you home, since it looks like Byakuya and Renji are already gone,"

"Thanks," Grimmjow said getting into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

******************************************************************15*************************************************************

********Third Person : Gin/Fifteen********

"This is your room, meals are served three times a day, and you are to see the doctor three times a week," An orderly said and Gin looked at him.

" Li I care," Gin said tossing his stuff on the chair.

"Visitors are allowed Mondays and Fridays," The orderly continued. "Hours are from eight a.m. to three p.m. Special rooms are set up for married couples, or family rooms, but you must be pre-approved by the doctor to have access to them," The orderly crossed his arms. "Wake up is at seven, lights are out by ten," The orderly left and Gin looked around the small room and sighed.

'_ Rather be dead, ne?'_ Gin thought laying on his bed.

'_ It's your fault we are here Gin,'_ Fifteen said.

'_Yea, bu ya were killin Ichi, loosing yerself, had ta do somethin," _ Gin said.

'_Not get us locked up. I can't kill people in here,'_ Fifteen said, Gin laughed.

'_Ya find a new hobby,'_ Gin assured. '_Ya always do, ne?'_

'_ I enjoy killing people though Gin,'_ Fifteen said.

'_ Try video games, a least they're legal, ne?'_ Gin chuckled.

"You enjoy laughing with yourself?"

Gin turned his head and looked towards the door. " Wha ya want?"

"I'm a fan of your work, Fifteen," The man said and Gin chuckled sitting up.

" Who are ya?" Gin asked.

"Ulquiorra,"

"Oh, n wha is it ya do?" Gin asked leaning back against the wall in boredom.

"I take out trash," Ulquiorra said

"I don'.... I killed cuz I wanna," Gin said.

"Still," Ulquiorra stepped into the room.

" Well, wha' eva bud," Gin laid back down and put his arms behind his head.

****15***************************************************************************************************************************

********Third Person: Ichigo********

******One Month Later******

"Why are you going to see this freak?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looked up. "... I already told you," Ichigo said.

"And I don't believe a fucking word of it," Renji said.

"Renji, just let me," Ichigo said.

Renji looked away. " I always end up letting you do things I regret later," Renji said quietly. "and I'm never gonna fucking understand why you're doing this to yourself. There's so many other people so much better for you,"

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Ichigo said picking his gun from his desk and putting it on the holster on his right hip. "You're one of them,"

Renji looked at Ichigo. "You're really outta you mind," Renji said leaning back in his seat.

"Yea, that too," Ichigo said and smiled. Renji shook his head.

"Get lost, before Byakuya gets back from his meeting," Renji said

Ichigo smiled, and rushed out of the building.

***************15*******************************

" I'm surprised that you're here detective," The doctor said leading Ichigo down the hall.

" I'm not even sure what the hell I'm doing here to be honest doctor,"

"You're probably trying to figure out why," She said smiling.

"Why what though? I have no idea," Ichigo said.

"You'll find it soon enough, you're a very smart man," She stopped and opened a door. "Here you are, I'll have Ichimaru brought from his room,"

"Thanks," Ichigo said stepping around her and into the room. The door closed, and Ichigo shifted nervously, and walked over to the window, and looked between the bars into the fenced in courtyard, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. '_....what the fuck am I doing here? I shouldn't be here.... I shouldn't be here... but I wanted to see Gin so badly.'_ Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

"Ya shouldn' be so hard on yerself,"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Gin.

"How are ya?" Gin asked sitting down slowly. Ichigo walked over and sat next to Gin on the couch.

"..... Confused," Ichigo answered.

" Don' blame ya," Gin said reaching over and taking Ichigo's hand. Ichigo wrapped his fingers around Gin's hand and closed his eyes. Gin reached up with his other hand and brushed Ichigo's hair from his face. "Ya gonna be okay?" Gin asked quietly.

" I don't know," Ichigo said quietly.

Gin leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead. "Don' come back, ne?" Gin said and Ichigo looked at him. "Ya don' need ta be 'ere,"

" Gin," Ichigo bit his bottom lip. "I want to be here,"

"No, ya don'," Gin said quietly. "We ain't supposed ta be together,"

Ichigo held on to Gin's hand tighter and closed his eyes again. " Gin,"

"This is da last time, ne?" Gin said rubbing Ichigo's cheek softly. "No more, ya move on, forget bout me,"

" I don't w-"

" Don'," Gin said quietly running his thumb under Ichigo's eyes slowly and softly, to wipe away the tears that fell. " Don' come again," Gin said and Ichigo swallowed hard. "Afta today, ya move on, we can't be together, not li this,"

Ichigo looked up at Gin. " Why?" Ichigo asked.

" Don' be stupid," Gin said letting Ichigo's hand go. " I'm still a killa, and yer still a cop," Gin stood slowly. "Go home,"

" I don't want to," Ichigo said. Gin looked at him.

" I wuzn't asking Ichi, jus go," Gin said and Ichigo closed his eyes. " Yer makin this harder then it needs ta be Ichi, jus go home, n don' come back," Gin pounded on the door. "Doc, 'm ready ta go back ta m room,"

The door opened and Gin left. Ichigo stood slowly, his legs felt like jello. He walked from the room, and down the hall. Ichigo signed out of the hospital tightening his grip on the slip of paper that Gin and put in his hand. Ichigo got into his car, and opened the note.

'_ I'm getting out, I'll find you, just leave the city, go as far away as you can,'_

Ichigo closed his hand around the note and closed his eyes.

***************************15*********************

******Six Months Later******

"Are you sure you really wanna do this?" Byakuya asked looking at Ichigo's badge and gun sitting on his desk.

"Yea," Ichigo said swallowing.

Byakuya nodded. "Where are you going?" He asked picking up the gun and badge and put them in a draw of his desk.

" Don't know," Ichigo said. " Just..... away,"

Byakuya nodded again. "Keep in touch,"

" I'll try," Ichigo said.

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked. "Get a new job at another precinct?"

"No, I've got money saved up, I'll live off that for a while, then maybe find a less stressful job," Ichigo said. " Bye, Byakuya. Tell Grimm and Ren for me,"

"Sure," Byakuya said. "They won't be happy not hearing it from you though,"

" I know," Ichigo said. "Bye," Ichigo left. He exhaled deeply, and looked up at the darkening sky, then got into his car. The dogs were all piled in, and happy to see him. Hime licked his cheek as he started the engine. "Hey girl,"

Ichigo started driving, north. He had bought a cabin up north, it had lots of land for the dogs to run around on. It was quiet and far away from everything. It was also, out of the country.

Ichigo bit his lip. Gin had escaped three months ago, and they hadn't found him yet, Ichigo didn't know where Gin was, so wasn't lying when he said he had no idea where to find Gin, Ichigo wasn't really looking either.

***********15***********************

Ichigo finally pulled into the dirt drive way after four days of driving, and he opened the doors, letting all the dogs jump out, they started running around the cabin. Ichigo walked down to the gate, and closed it. He shivered, it was somewhat chilly already this far north.

Ichigo went back to his car, and grabbed a few of his bags and went in the cabin. He turned on the lamp and dropped his bags.

"Gin!" Ichigo cried.

"Ya think I wouldn' come?" Gin asked standing.

" How long have you been here?" Ichigo asked.

"A day or two," Gin said walking over to Ichigo. "Ya miss me?" He asked cockily.

" stupid," Ichigo flung his arms around Gin's neck, and crashed his lips against Gin's. Gin kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

" Love ya too," Gin chuckled when Ichigo pulled away, putting his hands on Gin's face. "Wha's it?"

"Is Fifteen still in there?" Ichigo asked.

Gin shook his head. " E's gone," Gin said and Ichigo kissed him again. Gin kissed back, nipping on Ichigo's bottom lip, and Ichigo's lips parted. Gin slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, touching and tasting every part he could reach. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned tangling his tongue with Gin's, sliding his hands down Gin's chest.

They pulled apart slowly, both breathing heavily. " I love you," Ichigo whispered and Gin chuckled and kissed the corner of Ichigo's mouth.

"Again," Gin said.

"I love you," Ichigo repeated and moaned as Gin licked down his neck. "I love you,"

"Love ya too babe," Gin said bringing his lips back up to Ichigo's and they kissed passionately.

*********************************************************15**********************************************************************

**End of Mind Games**

Yup, that's right, this is the end of the story, it had a happy ending, if not a little sudden, but it is fitting to the story, and I didn't end it with smut, but more of kinda sweet, but still juicy, which everyone likes. The last chapter isn't really that long, but doesn't really need to be. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story, and how fucked up it was.

Thanks for Reading, please review comment, and if you want leave request for future fics.

ConstantSnow


End file.
